Pouvoir être
by FuryBlack
Summary: Bella découvre que le monde dans lequel elle vit comprend bien plus que l'espèce humaine et qu'elle peut être autre chose qu'une fille ordinaire. Harry qui porte sur ses épaules le titre de Sauveur du monde magique souhaite retrouver cette période où il avait l'impression d'être comme tout le monde. Paul veut construire une famille qu'il n'a pas eu et ne pas ressembler à son père.
1. Bella et les Cullen

**Bonjour/Bonsoir**

 **C'est mon premier crossover, eh oui je me lance dans l'aventure du mélange d'histoires.**

 **Les personnages d'Harry Potter et de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, mais respectivement à J.K Rowling et Stéphenie Meyer**

 **Cette fiction comportera du slash. Certains couples répondront à ceux des œuvres originales, d'autres iront au gré de ma fantaisie. **

**Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre Ier**

Ça faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que Bella Swan connaissait et côtoyait la famille Cullen.

Elle était arrivée dans la ville de Forks pour venir vivre avec son père après que sa mère se soit remariée. Elle appréciait son beau père, c'était un homme gentil et attentionné avec de sa mère. Elle ne lui avait pas trouvé de défauts particuliers. De toute façon, ce qui comptait le plus c'était que sa mère soit heureuse avec lui. Bella en partant avait voulu leur laisser leur intimité. Elle ne voyait pas souvent son père c'était donc une bonne occasion et puis au pire elle ne comptait rester que deux ans dans cette petite ville, le temps de finir ses études secondaires.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à grand chose en arrivant à Forks qui répondait parfaitement aux clichés de la petite ville. Tout le monde se connaissait, la vie privée des voisins étaient un feuilleton en live et il n'y avait pas beaucoup, voire pas du tout de distraction hormis le cinéma du coin. L'impression de vivre avec son temps ne pouvait se faire que si on allait à Seattle. C'était une chance que cette ville ne soit pas trop loin, environ à une heure en voiture.

Il fallait ajouter aux qualités de Forks le fait qu'il fasse constamment brumeux, gris ou qu'il pleuve. Le soleil boudait cette partie des Etats Unis. L'Angleterre pouvait se vanter d'avoir trouvé un compétiteur sérieux. Bella n'avait jamais traversé l'Atlantique, mais elle avait souvent entendu ce cliché.

Pourtant, seulement quelques semaines après son arrivée, son monde tel qu'elle le connaissait bascula.

En premier, elle avait fait connaissance de certains élèves de son nouveau lycée, ils étaient tous gentils mais ils n'avaient pas grand chose en commun. Les ragots de couloirs n'étaient pas trop son délire, ni parler de maquillage ou encore comparer le sex appeal des garçons du bahut, sachant qu'il n'y en avait aucun qui rentrait dans ses critères. Mike avait beau lui faire les yeux doux ça ne prenait pas.

Dans son ancien lycée elle ne s'était pas non plus fait beaucoup d'amis, elle avait plutôt fait parti de ce groupe de marginaux. Pas forcément excentrique, juste réservée.

Mais un jour de pluie, alors qu'elle était à la cafette avec ses autres camarades, un groupe totalement hors du commun fit son apparition. C'était comme si le monde autour d'eux avait cessé de respirer, de tourner, pour leur laisser le temps d'admirer chaque membre. Tous avaient une beauté presque surréelle. Les deux filles du groupe faisaient penser à des nymphes, des fées, des déesses bref quelque chose d'inaccessible pour les simples mortels, quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait voir que dans les films ou dans notre imagination. Les garçons rentraient dans la même catégorie.

Bella avait assez vite constaté qu'ils ne se déplaçaient par paire et seul un semblait être sans partenaire. C'était le plus jeune, Edward.

Jessica, lui avait alors dit de laisser tomber, que c'était un garçon qui n'était sorti avec aucune fille de l'établissement, il ne semblait pas être intéressé. La jeune fille avait bien vu son regard et également bien su l'interpréter. Elle passait peut être pour une fille superficielle, mais elle était observatrice et elle savait très bien analyser les choses. Bella était juste une fille de plus qui était tombée sous le charme de cette étrange famille.

Bella avait entendu les conseils de son amie, mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être tout de même intriguée. Et puis, à un moment leurs regards s'étaient croisés et elle avait senti un frisson la parcourir. Elle s'était également sentie comme hypnotisée par ce regard marron ambré du garçon. Alors certes, il ne serait sûrement jamais intéressé de sortir avec elle, mais il n'y avait aucun mal à observer une personne tant qu'elle restait discrète.

Les choses s'étaient ensuite enchaînées assez rapidement. Différents événements avaient fait qu'elle avait commencé à se poser de sérieuses questions sur ce qu'étaient vraiment les Cullen. L'indice valable dont elle disposait c'était leur force herculéenne, du moins celle d'Edward, elle n'avait pas vu les autres membres à l'œuvre, mais elle se doutait qu'il devait être de même pour eux.

Et puis le changement d'attitude constant du garçon quand elle était présente ou assez proche de lui en cours. Tous ces indices additionnés un à un en plus de ses recherches personnelles, l'avaient amenée à la conclusion que les Cullen n'étaient peut être pas des êtres tout à fait humain. Ça lui avait apparu totalement surréaliste, mais ça concordait tellement avec ce qu'elle savait.

La jeune fille sut quelques jours plus tard, qu'elle avait eu raison. Edward tout comme sa famille étaient des vampires. A partir de là, leur rapports avaient changé. Elle traînait d'avantage avec Alice, Jasper et Edward qu'avec ses autres amis lycéens. En fait, elle les avait pratiquement mis de côté.

Elle venait de faire la découverte du siècle, comment pouvait elle se contenter de s'amuser avec des personnes si...ordinaires ? Elle voulait tout connaître de ces créatures qui avaient réussi à se mêler à une foule inconsciente du danger qui rodait autour d'elle. Les Cullen étaient certes végétariens, mais ils restaient tout de même des vampires. Jasper qui était le dernier à être entré dans la famille, avait encore parfois des difficultés. Ses crises étaient rares, mais on ne savait pas quand elles pouvaient se manifester.

Et puis comment ne pouvait elle pas être admirative également face à la beauté de ces êtres ?! Des êtres qui brillaient comme mille diamants au soleil. Leur façon de se mouvoir également récoltait ses compliments, c'était à la fois félin et vaporeux. Elle avait toujours l'impression que leurs pieds étaient à quelques millimètres au dessus du sol.

Pas tout le monde cependant avait accueilli la petite humaine qu'elle était à bras ouverts. Rosalie était la plus virulente quand à son éviction du groupe. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le reste de la famille acceptait qu'elle se colle à eux.

En fait, si Bella était honnête avec elle même, elle ne dirait pas qu'elle était incorporée dans leur cercle. La première raison était évidente, elle n'était pas comme eux, une immortelle. La seconde était qu'il semblait que la place soit déjà prise. Les Cullen en général étaient polis avec elle, amicaux de temps en temps si en prenait pour exemple Alice mais c'était tout. Edward n'était pas devenu son grand copain, ni petit copain après qu'elle ait su qu'est ce qu'ils étaient vraiment. Ils pouvaient juste parler plus librement de leur condition quand elle était présente, ils faisaient moins de cachotteries, mais des mystères persistaient.

Les fois où elle avait pu se rendre à la propriété de la famille, elle avait constaté qu'à l'étage il y avait une porte toujours fermée. Toutes les autres pièces semblaient libre d'accès, sauf celle ci. Elle avait tout d'abord pensé que c'était soit les toilettes, soit le bureau de monsieur Cullen. Il s'était avéré que c'était une chambre, mais qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'y entrer.

A chaque fois qu'elle avait tenté comme par mégarde d'ouvrir cette porte un membre de la famille faisait son apparition et lui demandait :

« As tu besoin de quelque chose Bella? » d'une voix étrangement plus froide que d'habitude.

La plus effrayante était bien sûr Rosalie.

Alice, lui avait un jour un peu expliqué l'attitude de sa famille :

« Ecoute, cette chambre représente quelque chose d'important pour nous. Tes différentes tentatives pour savoir ce qu'il y à l'intérieur sont perçues comme une intrusion à notre vie privé. Je sais bien que tu ne veux pas de mal, que tu es juste curieuse, mais s'il te plaît ne force pas les choses. Du moins pas sur ce sujet là, tu comprends ? »

« Je suis désolée, je ne ferai plus ça. C'est vrai c'est déplacé de ma part. » avait elle admit honteusement. « Mon père m'interdit bien de regarder dans certains de ses placards... je pense que je ne cherche pas à savoir car j'ai peur d'être traumatisée à vie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » avait elle rigolé par la suite.

Alice avait sourit, puis était redevenue sérieuse :

« Peut être quand nous nous sentirons prêt nous t'en parlerons de ce qu'il y a dans cette chambre et à qui elle appartient. Mais pour le moment, il te faudra te contenter de nous »

« C'est compris, t'inquiète pas j'arrête d'être indiscrète. C'est déjà très généreux de votre part de m'accueillir dans votre maison. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, je m'en excuse. Je m'excuserai également auprès des autres. »

Bella avait tenu sa parole, elle ne s'était plus intéressée à cette chambre. Elle avait de nouveau reporté son attention sur Edward et les cours de piano qu'elle prenait avec lui.

Une chose persistait cependant, cette sorte de barrière qu'il y avait entre elle et la famille. Une barrière qu'elle ressentait même chez Alice, alors qu'elle était son amie la plus proche. Quel que soit la personne qui avait vécu avec les Cullen auparavant, elle avait posé une sorte de veto pour tout nouvel arrivant. Cette personne était présente, sans qu'elle ne soit là physiquement.

Elle avait vu Esmée ou parfois Rosalie entrer dans cette chambre et faire le ménage. Ils leur arrivaient même de chantonner, quelque chose qu'elles faisaient rarement devant elle.

Par la suite, l'apparition de James, Laurent et de Victoria n'avait pas facilité la vie de la famille, surtout quand James connu parmi les vampires pour être un véritable chasseur s'enticha de l'humaine. Pendant plusieurs semaines, tous furent à cran sur la sécurité de Bella, sans que le shérif Swan ne soit mis au courant. De plus, il fallut jongler avec les conséquences de la présence de ces trois autres vampires à Forks. L'augmentation du nombre de vampire avait provoqué l'éveil de leur ennemi juré, les loups-garous ou encore appelés métamorphes.

L'adolescente vit donc son monde s'agrandir encore quand elle apprit que son ami d'enfance Jacob pouvait se transformer en loup gigantesque et qu'il n'était pas le seul. Pratiquement tous les jeunes hommes de la réserve indienne, plus une femme avaient le pouvoir de se changer en loup et tout comme la famille Cullen, une hiérarchie s'était organisée. Sam était l'alpha de la meute.

Ainsi Bella découvrit que par le passé, le chef de la tribut Quileute avait passé un pacte avec Carlisle pour que lui et sa famille puissent vivre en paix à la condition de ne jamais mordre un humain sur leur territoire. Bien que cet accord ait été conclu pratiquement un siècle auparavant, il tenait toujours. Les loups s'étaient alliés pour un temps aux vampires Cullen pour traquer les trois intrus et plus particulièrement le chasseur.

L'épisode James s'était terminé par la mort de ce dernier des mains d'Edward et de Jasper. Bella avait été mordu, mais ne s'était pas transformée car Carlisle avait pu retirer le venin avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. La jeune fille s'était sentie divisée par cette décision. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse d'être restée humaine ou pleurer de rage de ne pas avoir pu devenir un être surnaturel comme eux.

Elle se sentait tellement plus proche de cette famille, que de personne d'autre ! Carlisle représentait l'image parfaite de ce qu'on attendait d'un père. Il faisait un métier honorable, il essayait de sauver des vies et il gérait très bien sa famille. Tout le monde était à l'aise près de lui, on pouvait lui parler sans problème, il était à l'écoute. Charlie Swan, son père n'était pas un mauvais gars, mais bon... il faisait parti d'un petit village, il avait ses petites habitudes, il n'avait jamais voyagé et n'en avait pas particulièrement envie non plus, il ne s'ouvrait vraiment pas au monde. Il préférait vivre sa petite vie de célibataire endurcie dans un coin paumé. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de très entreprenant, mais il restait tout de même un bon shérif. Les habitants ne disaient que du bien de lui.

 _En même temps, quel mal pouvait on lui reprocher, il ne se passe pas grand chose à Forks._ pensa amèrement la jeune femme.

Esmée pouvait être comparée à sa propre mère, très maternelle et protectrice. Il se dégageait d'elle une aura de douceur, qui faisait qu'on avait envie d'être serré dans ses bras.

Bella se sentait plus en vie, ironiquement, autour des personnes mortes puis ressuscitées qu'auprès de la population humaine. Elle sentait qu'elle faisait d'avantage partie de ce groupe.

Ce qui s'était passé avec James avait quelque peu renforcé les liens qu'il y avait entre elle et la famille, mais la présence invisible de cette personne mystérieuse planait toujours.

La jeune fille avait encore un peu enquêté sur cette personne auprès de son ami Jacob. Elle voulait savoir si un membre de la tribut connaissait tous les membres de la famille Cullen, avant qu'elle même n'arrive dans cette ville. Peut être que cette autre personne était aussi un vampire ? Ou était elle autre chose ? Bella est prête à tout entendre maintenant, car le monde imaginaire de son enfance se faisait de plus en plus réel.

Sa discrète enquête avait fait chou blanc, personne ne semblait au courant de la présence d'un autre membre dans la famille vampire, ce qui avait fait naître une certaine suspicion sur l'honnêteté des Cullen.

Puis un soir, cet individu invisible eut enfin un nom.

Ils étaient tous assis autour de l'îlot de la cuisine, Bella dégustait un des succulents plats préparés par les soins d'Esmée, tandis que le reste buvait sans complexe dans un grand verre, du sang. D'après Edward c'était moins savoureux quand on faisait réchauffer le sang conservé, mais quand ils partaient en chasse d'une ou plusieurs bêtes sauvages, il était mal vu de gâcher le sang qui restait. Alors, ils le conservaient dans des poches spécialisées à cet effet.

Le sang froid par contre leur était absolument dégueulasse, ça pouvait les nourrir, mais c'était écœurant.

La jeune fille avait bien sûr demandé si le sang humain était meilleur que le sang animal, la réponse était sans appel et faisait l'unanimité, oui. Le sang humain était plus agréable au palais que tout autre sang, c'était pour cette raison qu'il était si difficile pour certains vampires de devenir végétarien. La majorité ne l'était pas d'ailleurs, car ils considéraient que c'était un peu contre nature. Selon eux il ne devait pas y avoir de distinction entre les proies, car ça ne changeait rien au statut de ce qui allait être tué. Une proie. Ne pas tuer les humains soi disant par ce que ça les rendait moins criminel était une hypocrisie pour eux. C'était juste les lois de la nature qui se manifestaient. Tout être vivant avait un prédateur, pour les insectes c'était certains mammifères, pour les animaux c'était les hommes et pour les hommes c'était les vampires.

Le sonnerie du téléphone surprit tout le monde car il ne manquait personne et le père de Bella savait chez qui sa fille se trouvait.

« Ça doit être l'hôpital, j'ai sûrement un cas urgent qui se présente sinon ils ne m'appelleraient pas lors d'un de mes jours de repos. » annonça Carlisle en décrochant.

Bella ne pouvait pas entendre ce que l'interlocuteur disait au chef de famille, mais ça sembla secouer énormément les autres vampires.

« Harry » laissa échapper Esmée avant de se précipiter près de son mari.

Les autres avaient fait de même et tous s'étaient attroupés autour du plus âgé, écoutant religieusement les moindres paroles de ce Harry.

Ce qui choqua et intrigua l'adolescente fut l'expression de joie sans pareil sur le visage de Rosalie. Elle avait toujours vu la jeune femme avec une expression peu amène vis à vis d'elle, jamais souriante, généralement les sourcilles froncés. Mais là, elle resplendissait. Elle pouvait facilement passer pour la réincarnation de la déesse Aphrodite elle même.

Emmett la serrait dans ses bras, lui aussi était heureux, les yeux pétillants.

Jasper était plus discret dans l'expression de ses émotions, mais la façon dont il serrait la main d'Alice était une preuve que lui aussi était troublé. Ça aurait été à la place la main d'un être humain, la personne se serait sûrement retrouvée manchot.

Alice lui faisait dos tout comme Edward, mais elle devinait facilement qu'ils devaient être dans le même état que les autres.

Bella rappela sa présence, en faisant tomber maladroitement sa fourchette par terre. Le bruit brisa la magie du moment. Les visages qui lui faisaient face se firent plus réservés et elle put percevoir une légère tension dans les épaules des plus jeunes qui lui faisaient dos.

Étrangement ce fut Jasper, le moins bavard du lot qui s'approcha d'elle :

« Tu ne nous en voudras pas si on remet la soirée prévue à un autre jour ? Je crains que ce soir personne ne soit très attentif au monopoly ou aux jeux vidéos, nous recevons que très rarement des nouvelles d'Harry et généralement la discussion peut durer toute la nuit. »

« Non, non je comprends tout à fait. On se verra au lycée demain ? »

« Oui bien sûr. »

Alice et Edward lui firent un bref sourire avant de se focaliser de nouveau sur la conversation en cours. Esmée se détacha du groupe au pour la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte et pour s'excuser de nouveau, mais il était visible qu'elle aussi voulait écourter les politesses.

Sur le chemin du retour, tout en conduisant Bella put juste constater que cette personne mystérieuse était de sexe masculin et qu'elle s'appelait Harry. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais c'était un début.

Les jeunes Cullen ne se présentèrent pas en cours les deux jours qui suivirent l'appel d'Harry. En essayant de les joindre, la fille du shérif Swan tomba sur leur répondeur. Ce ne fut qu'au troisième jour que seul Edward se présenta, il était un peu fébrile et avait un sourire collé sur les lèvres.

« Qu'est ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ? » demanda Bella quand il s'installa près d'elle au cours de biologie

« Nous avons appris une bonne nouvelle. Alice, Rosalie et Esmée en ont pratiquement perdu la tête » rigola t il.

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne nouvelle de les savoir dans cet état ? » interrogea t elle sceptique

« J'ai la chance d'avoir pu m'extirper de leur folie je l'avoue, un privilège que n'a pas pu avoir Carlisle, Jasper et Emmett. Je me demande qui je devrais le plus plaindre Jasper ou Emmett. Esmée est plus modérée... mais peut être que pour cette situation je m'avance. »

« C'est moi que tu risques de rendre folle si tu ne me dis pas qu'elle est cette nouvelle. Est ce en rapport avec Harry ? » questionna la brune en baissant la voix

« Oui. Pour le moment je ne peux pas en dire plus, mais oui ça a un lien avec lui. »

« Qu'est il pour toi ? Pour la famille car il a visiblement une place importante ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Je le perçois comme mon petit frère, je pense qu'il en est de même pour les autres, je ne sais pas trop. Je lis que les pensées pas les émotions, tu sais. »

« Est il également un vampire ? » murmura encore plus bas la jeune fille, en faisant bien attention de regarder autour d'elle avant de parler.

« Non. » répondit le garçon en secouant la tête doucement avec un sourire un peu plus large sur le visage

« Est une autre créature ? »

« Bella... »

« Très bien, très bien j'arrête. » dit elle en levant les mains « C'est juste que vous faites tellement de mystères à son sujet, que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

« Tu le sauras en temps voulu et s'il veut bien que tu le saches. C'est sa vie après tout. » déclara t il calmement mais fermement.

Les jours qui suivirent furent sensiblement les mêmes. La famille Cullen nageait dans un mer de gaîté constante, c'était à ce point visible que des rumeurs commencèrent à circuler. Certaines disaient que l'épouse du docteur Cullen était sûrement enceinte ou peut être est ce l'une des fille ou encore qu'on préparait un mariage. D'autres faisaient très plaisir à Bella, comme celle comme quoi ses fiançailles avec Edward allaient bientôt être annoncés. Plusieurs fois elle avait été accosté pour donner sa version. La jeune fille savait très bien que ce n'était pas le cas, mais c'était plaisant de savoir que d'autres comme elle, pensait qu'elle formait plutôt un beau couple avec le jeune homme. Elle était après tout allée beaucoup plus loin que n'importe quelle fille du lycée. Elle, elle savait vraiment qui ils étaient, elle était la seule à être inclus dans leur cercle lors du déjeuner.

Un jeudi par contre l'humeur des vampires fut en berne :

« Que se passe t il ? » s'enquit elle en s'installant

« Un événement de dernière minute qui repousse la date d'arrivée d'Harry » annonça Emmett

« Il vient à Forks ? » s'étonna l'adolescente

« Hum, il était prévu qu'il arrive après demain, mais là c'est repoussé à une date ultérieur » dit Alice

« Vous connaissez la raison de ce report ? »

Le rire désabusé de Rosalie fut le premier élément de réponse, avant qu'Alice n'intervienne de nouveau. Elle savait qu'il valait mieux que se soit elle qui parle que la blonde :

« Non, pour le moment ne nous savons rien. Il n'a pas pu nous donner plus de détails. »

« J'espère que ça s'arrangera vite pour lui. » conclut gentiment Bella.

Pendant trois semaines, le sujet Harry ne fut abordée que partiellement. La famille n'avait pas beaucoup de nouvelles. Alice lui avait confiée que ses pouvoirs de voir l'avenir ne marchait pas sur son petit frère et ça la frustrait énormément de se sentir aussi impuissante. Il en était de même pour Edward et Jasper. Ils ne pouvaient ni lire les pensées, ni ressentir les émotions du garçon. En temps normal ça ne les dérangeaient pas, au contraire ils se sentaient en paix près d'Harry car ils pouvaient inspecter leurs propre soi. Mais là, Jasper aurait aimé pouvoir déceler les émotions du jeune homme quand il l'avait au téléphone pour savoir si vraiment tout allait bien.

Cette révélation avait eu l'effet d'une douche froide pour Bella qui s'était sentie en quelque sorte unique dans son cas. Edward ne pouvait pas non plus lire ses pensées, mais là encore Harry avait fait plus fort qu'elle. A chaque fois qu'elle pensait être particulière, elle se rendait compte que ce n'était pas le cas car Harry lui prouvait le contraire. Il avait déjà fait tout ce qu'elle faisait maintenant. Il était toujours à l'avant, le premier à être particulier, être une nouveauté pour la famille pas elle, même s'il n'était pas présent. Son absence devenait en fait suffocante, parce que les vampires inconsciemment le rendaient vivant à travers certains silences, phrases ou expressions qu'eux seuls comprenaient ou par des sourires entendus. Elle avait l'impression d'entrer en compétition avec un fantôme. Elle voulait pourtant juste aussi sa place auprès des Cullen !

Bien que la famille ne le lui annonça pas directement en premier, Bella sut qu'Harry n'allait tarder à finalement apparaître. Elle avait surpris une conversation au téléphone entre Alice et Esmée, puisque Rosalie était à ce moment là en cours.

Le peu d'information qu'elle avait pu glaner était que le fils prodigue arrivait dans trois jours à 15h30 précise et que maintenant c'était sûr et certain. Il semblait même qu'il prévoyait une surprise dont seul Carlisle était au courant. Comment se faisait il qu'Edward ne le sache pas alors qu'il lisait les pensées était un autre mystère.

La jeune fille avait fait comme si de rien n'était également. Alice lui annonça tout de même plus tard dans la journée l'arrivée d'Harry. Ça rassura Bella, elle avait peur de se sentir de nouveau mise de côté. En partageant la nouvelle avec elle, la brunette se sentait de nouveau inclus. Cependant, subtilement ils lui avaient fait comprendre qu'ils voulaient profiter pleinement et seuls de la présence de leur petit frère pendant certains jours.

Si elle n'en dit rien, elle se jura tout de même d'aller le jour prévu à l'aéroport pour au moins apercevoir ce garçon mystérieux. L'opportunité était bien trop belle.

Elle était arrivée au l'aéroport bien deux heures en avance pour trouver un point stratégique et pour éviter de croiser la famille Cullen par mégarde. Elle avait pris avec elle un livre et de la musique, mais elle avait eu du mal à se concentrer sur sa lecture. Son regard ne cessait de se porter vers la porte principale des arrivées.

A 15h15, la jeune fille repéra les Cullen. Ils avaient beau essayé de se faire le plus discret possible, aux yeux de Bella ils détonnaient toujours dans le paysage ordinaire. Leurs expressions étaient extatiques, Alice ne tenait plus en place malgré les efforts de son copain pour la calmer. Rosalie aussi était impatiente, elle tapait du pied et vérifiait toutes les trente secondes sa montre. Esmée tripotait ses mains nerveusement, avant se d'arrêter brusquement quand elle se rendait compte de son comportement, pour ensuite recommencer et ainsi de suite.

Carlisle était détendu mais son regard ne quittait pas la porte d'où devait sortir la personne tant désirée. Edward était dans le même cas de figure et Emmett préférait regarder partout sauf la porte. Ce fut aussi comme ça qu'il repéra Bella. Il n'eut pas à ouvrit la bouche pour avertir le reste de la famille, le fait que son corps se tende légèrement les avaient alertés. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à suivre la direction de son regard. La jeune fille avait beau essayer de se cacher derrière son livre, elle sut que ça ne servait à rien et finalement prit un air coupable.

Elle fut sauvée de la colère grimpante dans le regard de Rosalie, par l'arrivée d'Harry.

« Harry ! » cria Esmée en faisant des grands signe de la main

Les Cullens oublièrent vite la présence de l'humaine pour se concentrer sur le nouvel arrivant.

Un jeune homme de taille moyenne, sûrement égale à celle d'Edward s'approcha du groupe le sourire défigurant son visage. Il avait les cheveux noirs en bataille, il portait des lunettes rectangulaires et bien que Bella ne puisse pas le voir d'où elle se trouvait, elle apprendra plus tard que derrière ces verres se cachaient des yeux verts émeraudes.

Harry était chargé mais il déposa au sol tous ses bagages d'un geste hâtif quand il fut à deux pas de sa famille, mit la poussette double qu'il tirait légèrement sur le côté, avant de serrer dans ses bras celle qu'il considérait comme sa mère, aussi fort qu'il pouvait.

« C'est tellement bon de revenir à la maison » murmura t il dans les cheveux d'Esmée.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

Qu'en avez vous pensé ?


	2. Retour du fils prodigue

**Bonjour/Bonsoir**

 **Voici le chapitre deux que j'avais déjà tapé et qui ne me restait plus qu'à corriger... du moins les fautes que j'ai pu percevoir, je prie pour que ce soit suffisant pour une lecture agréable.**

 **Merci en tout cas pour vos commentaires : Alexy971, Elodie57,DidiineOokami, Oznela et Amista.**

 **Mais également pour vos favoris et follows.**

 **J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira et que vous pourrez me faire part de vos impressions**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 2**

Esmée ne put rendre avec autant de force l'embrassade du jeune homme, mais elle était tellement heureuse de le sentir de nouveau contre elle. Son fils, son garçon magique.

Elle se détacha un peu pour admirer son visage, se réapproprier tous les détails qui lui avaient tant manqué pendant cette longue période d'absence.

« Tu es différent et à la fois le même » dit elle avec émotion. « Tu as grandi ! » continua t elle en faisant voyager son regard de haut en bas « Si tu continus ainsi tu pourras appeler Edward petit frère »

Harry rigola en secouant la tête, avant d'embrasser encore une fois sa mère sur la joue puis se tourna vers les autres membres de sa famille. Là encore les accolades furent remplies d'émotions, difficiles à exorciser avec des mots. Ils n'avaient de toute façon pas besoin de ça, ils se comprenaient. Rosalie le retint dans ses bras le plus longtemps, le jeune homme lui laissa le temps de se remettre pour afficher de nouveau une expression plus composée.

Carlisle en voyant sa famille de nouveau entière, sentit une avalanche de souvenirs le submerger. Harry était leur petit coin de paradis et malheureusement comme chez tout membre Cullen l'intégration dans la famille s'était faite suite à un événement douloureux.

 **Flashback**

Carlisle avait demandé à être principalement médecin de nuit aux urgences, à l'hôpital Victoria de Londres. Sa famille et lui même s'étaient installés dans la capitale, il y avait de ça sept mois. Généralement, ils évitaient les grandes villes car trop loin des forêts et par conséquent de leur nourriture, mais les plus jeunes avaient voulu un peu de changement dans leur voyage. Il n'avait pas eu le cœur à maintenir la règle d'éviter les lieux à forte population, il avait juste fait en sorte que la rotation pour les sorties de chasse soient bien plus strictes et organisées. Ils devaient partir plus tôt que d'habitude et subir une distance plus longue, mais ce n'était pas comme si les vampires connaissaient la fatigue.

La nuit qui changea son quotidien avait commencé de façon tout a fait banale.

Il y avait les grosses urgences qui demandaient à ce qu'un chirurgien soit appelé, puis il y avait les autres cas qui pouvaient être traités sans de lourdes médications. Majoritairement c'était plus de la bobologie.

Puis une femme plus maigre que mince se présenta à l'accueil avec une expression horrifiée peinte sur le visage. Carlisle qui venait déposer un dossier à l'hôtesse avait pu entendre ce qu'elle disait :

« Vite ! J'ai besoin que quelqu'un vienne avec moi jusqu'à ma voiture pour prendre mon... mon... mon neveu. Il est mal tombé et il est très mal au point. Je crains que ce soit grave Vite ! »

Le vampire n'avait pas attendu d'avoir plus d'explication pour suivre la femme. A quelques mètres de la voiture il pouvait déjà sentir l'odeur du sang et ça ne faisait pas penser à une petite coupure.

Il avait déjà rencontré certaines mères paniquer pour trois fois rien. Ce cas était sérieux.

En ouvrant la porte arrière, il put identifier un petit garçon couché sur la banquette qui avait de grande difficultés à respirer normalement. Il constata également de nombreuses blessures un peu partout sur le corps, certaines étaient plus importantes que d'autres.

Le docteur fut soulagé en se retournant de voir que des infirmiers avaient également été témoin de la scène dans le hall et avaient pensé à apporter une civière avec eux. La suite rappela ce qui pouvait se voir dans les films : un agent de sécurité qui hurlait à ce qu'on fasse de la place car un cas urgent venait d'arriver, l'expression sérieuse du médecin qui donnait des ordres rapides à tous ses subalternes. Des personnes qui partaient en courant. Le masque à oxygène qu'on posait sur le visage de l'enfant inconscient, tout en essayant de le réveiller en l'appelant régulièrement. Le désintérêt pour la personne accompagnatrice.

Quelques heures plus tard, Carlisle était de nouveau auprès de son jeune patient et vérifiait ses constantes. Il avait été admis dans une petite chambre avec quelques décorations sur les murs pour rappeler qu'on était dans le département pour enfant. La femme était présente, debout dans un coin les bras croisé et la mine fermée, elle avait dit à une infirmière s'appeler Pétunia Dursley.

Depuis son entré dans la chambre, la femme lui avait jeté des regards étranges. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était confronté à des regards suspicieux, il avait appris depuis longtemps à ne plus en faire cas.

« Vous êtes comme eux ? » demanda t elle soudainement

Le docteur leva le regard sur elle :

« Je crains de devoir vous demander d'être plus explicite madame. » répondit il calmement

Elle plissa des yeux :

« Vous faites parti de ce monde... _magique_ » cracha t elle presque. Devant le manque de réaction de son interlocuteur elle poursuivit « Je sais que vous n'êtes pas comme nous, les gens normaux. Vous êtes comme ma sœur, elle aussi n'était pas normale. Elle était une sorcière. »

Carlisle était partagé. Effectivement il avait connaissance de l'existence du monde magique et la femme devant lui le prenait visiblement pour un sorcier, d'un autre côté il craignait aussi d'avoir à faire à une folle. A l'hôpital on pouvait rencontrer bien des personnes étranges.

« Mon neveu est comme elle, un sorcier. Mais il ne le sait pas, je refuse de le lui dire, je ne veux pas qu'il fasse ses monstruosités chez moi. Je ne le voulais pas chez moi vous savez, je n'ai jamais voulu qu'un monstre comme lui vienne souiller ma maison, mais... » elle haussa des épaules.

« Vous devez me prendre pour une femme horrible, mais je sais ce que votre espèce est capable de faire. Ils ont tué mes parents et ma sœur a été tué par l'un de ses semblables, un certain Voldemort. Ça prouve à quel point il y a des dégénérés chez vous. Moi j'ai accepté que l'un des vôtres habite chez moi, il aurai pu finir à l'orphelinat sans ma générosité. »

Le regard du vampire changea enfin, Pétunia avait pu entrevoir une petite réaction de sa part.

« Ça ne peut cependant plus durer. Cette abomi...enfant nuit à mon ménage. Vernon n'est plus vraiment lui même depuis quelques temps et je suis sûre que tout ça c'est à cause de lui. Mon époux non plus ne le voulait pas chez nous mais... Je ne peux plus le garder. Il m'apporte trop de contraintes et j'ai un fils également dont je dois m'occuper, il a besoin de toute mon attention. »

« Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'un enfant de trois ans a changé votre mari au point qu'il le passe à tabac ? » demanda calmement le vampire blond.

« Je ne sais pas très bien ce qui s'est passé, mais … il a dû sûrement énerver plus qu'il ne fallait Vernon. Il est stressé en ce moment avec son travail. Et il ne lui a rien fait, il est tombé des escaliers. Il a les os fragiles et il marque facilement, c'est tout. Exactement ce que j'ai dis précédemment, il m'apporte trop de contraintes. »

Le docteur ne manifesta aucune émotion sur son visage, ni ne trahissait ses pensées. Son expérience aussi bien en tant que médecin et vampire lui avait appris qu'une personne dévoilait toujours plus quand on parlait peu ou quand on lui donnait l'impression que ne la jugeait pas. La personne pouvait très bien se douter du contraire, mais sans expression particulière pour le prouver il n'y avait aucune affirmation possible.

« Vous faites parti de son monde et je ne peux plus le garder. Voyez ce qui lui est arrivé ! Il ne me fera pas choisir entre lui et ma famille. Alors... ramenez le dans son monde et qu'il ne vienne plus jamais chez nous. Nous ne le recevrons plus. J'ai renié le fait d'avoir une sœur il y a longtemps, je peux le faire également avec lui. »

« Vous l'abandonnez finalement. » constata t il.

« Je ne veux pas que mon mari devienne un criminel par erreur » répliqua t elle aussitôt.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, se fixant juste l'un l'autre.

« Vous savez que je ne peux pas le prendre comme ça. Ça sera perçu comme du kidnapping. »

« Je vous legs l'autorité parentale que j'ai sur Harry James Potter... c'est son nom entier. »

A peine eu t elle dit cette phrase que qu'une étrange lumière sortie de la poitrine de Pétunia pour se réfugier dans celle du vampire, surprenant les deux adultes.

Une expression d'horreur et de dégoût mélangé de dessina sur la visage de la femme, avant qu'elle ne se reprenne.

« Voilà une bonne chose de faite on dirait. Je vous apporterai ses documents et affaires demain sans faute. » conclut elle avant de s'en aller.

Carlisle était resté figé sur place, analysant encore ce qui venait de se passer avant que son regard ne se porte sur l'objet de cette discussion. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte, mais l'enfant avait ouvert les yeux et une expression de peine infinie se reflétait dans son regard. Il devait avoir entendu les paroles cruelles de son ancienne tutrice.

L'homme se pencha sur ce petit corps si fragile et murmura à l'oreille du petit garçon des paroles réconfortantes tout en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Il lui parla pendant plus d'une heure et lui fit une promesse, celle de ne jamais le laisser tomber.

 **Fin du flashback**

« Harry, peut on savoir qui se trouve dans cette poussette ? Est ce la surprise ?» demanda Alice en sautillant autour de l'objet de sa convoitise sans pour autant oser le toucher.

« Papa, tu n'as pas utilisé le mot surprise avec elle ?! Surprise veut dire cadeau dans son vocabulaire et elles, dans elles j'inclus également maman et Rosalie cette fois ci, vont les prendre pour des poupées ! » s'exclama le sorcier avant de se précipiter vers les bébés.

« Oh tout de suite les grands mots, tu nous prends pour des irresponsables ? » se vexa faussement la blonde.

« Je me garderai bien de répondre à cette question qui pourrait me coûter la vie. » répondit le jeune homme amusé, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement.

« Je vous expliquerai plus tard toute l'histoire, mais pour le moment j'aimerai vous présenter ceux qui feront dorénavant partis de notre quotidien. En premier voici Edward Lupin, mais plus communément appelé Teddy. » il baissa un paravent pour dévoiler le visage endormi d'un enfant qui ne devait pas avoir encore atteint l'âge d'un an, mais qui semblait assez développé pour pouvoir au moins marcher à quatre pattes.

« Lupin ? » s'étonna Jasper « Ce n'est pas le nom de ton parrain et professeur ? »

« Si, c'est son fils » sourit tristement le brun

Le vampire ne poussa pas plus loin la question visiblement ça faisait parti de l'histoire qu'il comptait leur raconter plus tard.

« Il a les cheveux... bleus ? » s'écria Emmett en regardant par dessus l'épaule de sa compagne, qui s'était littéralement collée à la poussette, comme les autres femelles.

« Il a hérité ça de sa mère, je vous expliquerai tout ça plus tard. » rigola t il devant les drôles expressions qu'affichait sa famille. « Le second, c'est Scorpius Draco Malfoy » annonça t il en baissant aussi le paravent qui le cachait.

Tout comme le premier enfant, il dormait et ne semblait pas avoir atteint une année, mais contrairement à l'autre ses cheveux étaient blond tirant vers le blanc.

« Oh ils sont tous les deux adorables ! » s'extasia Esmée « Regardez moi ces bouilles, ils sont à croquer ! »

« On peut les toucher ? » demanda Rosalie qui avait aussi ses yeux rivés sur les enfants.

« Seulement Teddy pour le moment, Scorpius est un cas un peu plus compliqué. Papa, est ce que tu pourras d'ailleurs l'ausculter quand on sera à la maison ? J'ai avec moi quelques recommandations de Madame Pomfresh mais on pourra toujours ajouter les tiennes. »

« Bien sûr fils » dit il un peu inquiet et en regardant plus attentivement le bébé blond.

« Harry ? » appela Edward

Se retournant, il vit le vampire s'approcher de lui avec une personne à ses côtés.

« C'est pas vrai, il a fallu que tu nous la ramènes ?! » s'agaça Rosalie, en remontant les paravents pour cacher les deux bébés, d'un geste rapide.

Un geste qui ne passa pas inaperçu chez Bella.

« Ça ne servait à rien de faire comme si elle n'était pas là, quand on l'avait tous repérée. Elle voulait voir Harry, autant le lui présenter maintenant. » essaya d'être conciliant le garçon.

« Je suis désolée de m'introduire ainsi... » commença l'adolescente.

« Désolée dit elle... facile à dire quand la bêtise est faite et qu'on se fait choper. » siffla la blonde, en croisant des bras et en tournant la tête sur le côté.

« Harry » se présenta le sorcier en tendant la main, pour changer la direction de la conversation.

« Isabella Swan, mais on m'appelle Bella. C'est plus simple et plus rapide. » dit elle reconnaissante en lui rendant sa poignet « Enchantée de faire ta connaissance. »

« Moi de même Bella. »

Pendant le bref contacte, la jeune fille avait pu effectivement constaté qu'Harry n'avait pas la peau aussi froide que les Cullen, de même qu'il n'avait pas une peau sans défaut. Sa main pour commencer n'était pas entièrement douce mais un peu calleuse, ensuite une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire zébrait le milieu de son front et enfin une petite coupure se situait au niveau de son cou.

Si le garçon n'était effectivement pas un vampire, son regard émeraude derrière ses lunettes pétillait de façon étrange. Il semblait receler mille secrets qui lui seraient à jamais inaccessible. Était il un elfe ou alors une fée ?

La jeune femme nota tous ces éléments dans un coin de sa tête pour faire des recherches plus tard à ce sujet.

« Elle sait que nous sommes des vampires » explicita Edward, permettant de délivrer le message passé sous silence « _elle ne sait pas ce que tu es_. »

« Ah vraiment ? Comment cela est il arrivé ? » s'enquit il curieux.

« Les incidents étranges, une peu de déduction et de recherches » résuma Bella avec un sourire un peu gênée

« Et un goût pour fourrer son nez là où ce ne sont pas ses affaires » précisa Rosalie

« Hum, elle me rappelle en parti quelqu'un » rigola le jeune homme.

« Qui ? » demanda l'adolescente.

« Moi » éclata t il de rire, en pensant aux nombreuses remarques que son ancien professeur de potion lui avait lancé, notamment celle d'être un aimant à problèmes et de s'occuper de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

Cette constatation ne plut pas vraiment à la jeune fille. Encore un point commun. Encore quelque chose qui n'avait surpris pas les Cullen venant d'elle, puisque déjà vécu. Tout au plus ça les avait agacé.

Le bruit d'un petit gémissement calma rapidement Harry, qui se tourna précipitamment vers la poussette et se pencha vers l'un des enfants.

« Jasper dans la sac rouge retire moi le porte bébé s'il te plaît, j'en ai besoin » ordonna t il urgemment « Là là Scorpius je suis là, tu n'es pas tout seul. Je vais te recharger tu vas voir, oncle Jasper m'apporte ce qu'il faut. » murmura t il ensuite au bébé, en le soulevant.

Le vampire lui présenta ce qui lui avait demandé, l'expression inquiète tout comme celle des autres. Il l'aida mettre le bébé bien en place avant de reculer de deux pas.

Le petit avait déjà commencé à pleurer avant de se calmer quand il fut en contact avec la poitrine de son gardien. Il chouina encore un peu et son regard curieux voyagea sur ces visages inconnus, mais il semblait moins en détresse que tout à l'heure.

Harry embrassa le haut de sa tête longuement et lui caressa le dos.

« On a assez perdu de temps ici, je propose qu'on rentre à la maison. » décida Carlisle « Bella tu es bien venue avec ta voiture, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui monsieur. »

« Bien, dans ce cas en route. »

Rosalie n'attendit pas une seconde de plus, qu'elle tirait déjà la poussette avec Emmett à ses côtés. Le vampire fit tout de même un petit sourire en signe d'au revoir à l'humaine avant de s'éloigner.

« A bientôt Bella, je suppose » dit le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

« Pas trop tôt non plus » cria Rosalie d'où elle se trouvait.

« Fais bonne route Bella » souhaita Esmée comme si la blonde n'avait pas parlé.

« Le bonsoir de ma part à Charlie » ajouta Carlisle

« Au revoir » déclara simplement Jasper

« On s'appelle dans quelques jours » proposa Alice sympathiquement

« A bientôt » conclut Edward avec un petit sourire

Puis tous partirent, prenant au passage les bagages du voyageur.

La jeune fille ne bougea pas tout de suite, elle se contenta de les regarder s'éloigner et disparaître à un détour. Elle avait le cœur un peu serré et elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Se secouant un peu la tête, elle prit la direction de sa voiture. Dans le parking, elle eut juste le temps de voir les deux voitures luxueuses des Cullen sortir. Dans la première se trouvait Carlisle et Esmée, cette dernière faisait dos à la route et regardait derrière où se trouvait Harry et les bébés, avec une expression heureuse sur le visage. Dans la seconde, se trouvait les jeunes qui semblaient se marrer car Alice et Rosalie étaient hilares, tandis que les garçons affichaient une expression amusée.

Bella croisa quelques secondes le regard d'Edward, qui un instant eu une expression pensive avant qu'elle ne redevienne amusée et que son regard se dirige vers Emmett qui conduisait tout en parlant.

Sur la route du retour, elle décida de ne pas rentrer tout de suite chez elle mais de passer plutôt à la réserve. Elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver en tête à tête avec son père ou être toute seule dans sa chambre.

Quand la jeune fille se présenta devant la porte de la maison de Billy, elle put entendre de l'extérieur l'ambiance assez festive qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

 _Il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui soit une journée de réunion._ Pensa t elle

« Hey Bella ! Comment vas tu ma grande ? » demanda l'homme dans sa chaise roulante quand il lui ouvrit la porte.

« Je vais bien Bill et toi comment te portes tu ? » s'enquit elle poliment

« Ma foi, avec ces jeunes dans ma maison j'ai plutôt intérêt à tenir la forme. » plaisanta l'indien « Ton père vient toujours demain soir regarder avec moi le match, n'est ce pas ? »

« Aux dernières nouvelles, il ne m'a pas parlé de décommander votre tête à tête hebdomadaire, donc il sera présent. »

« Ha ha ha, bien bien, entre donc ne reste pas à la porte. Jacob est dans la pièce principale »

« Merci. »

Dans le salon, un groupe d'hommes jeunes et un peu plus mûrs était attroupé. Il y avait quelques bières par ci par là mais tous semblaient concentrés par un jeu ou plutôt un pari. Jacob et son ami Embry faisaient un bras de fer, les autres autours soutenaient un des deux garçons ou lançaient des piques pour déconcentrer l'adversaire.

Jacob gagna finalement sous les hourras.

« Hey Bella ! Comment tu vas ? » s'écria le garçon loup en se redressant d'où il se tenait.

L'adolescente le reconnaissait volontiers son ami était devenu un beau garçon et sa carrure était impressionnante. Il dégageait une aura de force et de dominance. Les autres aussi mais à des degrés différents. Celle de Sam surpassait celle de son ami et celle de Paul entrait en rivalité avec celle de l'alpha.

Quand elle avait rencontré Paul la première fois, elle avait pensé qu'il était un Emmett en version indienne. Elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne, le vampire avait beaucoup plus de maîtrise de soi que son opposé et était plus avenant également. Paul était un nerveux, qui ne prenait pas les affronts à la légère. Le fait qu'elle lui ait un jour crié dessus sans savoir ce qu'il était vraiment avait failli lui coûté la vie. Heureusement que Jacob était intervenu et que les autres l'avaient également protégée.

Le métamorphe s'était plus tard excusé de lui avoir fait peur et de s'être transformé, mais pas sur le pourquoi. Depuis il la traitait respectueusement et elle savait que si un jour elle avait un soucis il viendrait l'aider, mais elle avait aussi l'impression de lire constamment dans son regard à quel point il la trouvait fragile et insignifiante. Indigne de traîner avec eux, puisqu'elle aimait les vampires.

Paul au niveau de la personnalité ressemblait en fait d'avantage à Rosalie, mais cette fois ci en étant celui qui avait le plus de retenu dans les paroles et les actes.

« Ça peu aller, j'étais à l'aéroport. » répondit elle

« Qu'est ce que tu faisais là bas ? Au fait tu veux boire quelque chose ? » proposa son ami

« Je prendrai une bière » décida t elle en s'installant sur une chaise inoccupée « Les Cullen venaient accueillir le membre mystère, j'étais curieuse de savoir à quoi il ressemblait. »

Son annonce arrêta toutes les autres conversation en cours et tous la regardèrent avec intérêt (Sam )ou curiosité ( Seth ).

« Vraiment ? Alors qu'est il ? » demanda Jacob en lui présentant sa boisson

« Humain à première vue, il avait juste des yeux qui pétillaient étrangement sinon, il était normal » rapporta t elle en haussant les épaules et en prenant une gorgée.

« Ces vampires sont vraiment bizarres » déclara Embry en secouant la tête « On dirait qu'il joue avec leur nourriture »

« Ils sont végétariens » défendit Bella

« Pour le moment.. » rétorqua t il

« Harry, c'est son prénom... et maintenant que j'y pense il ne m'a pas donné son nom de famille. Ça doit être aussi Cullen je suppose, parce que je l'ai entendu appeler Carlisle, papa. Ça prouve qu'ils ne le considèrent pas comme un casse croûte en cas de manque de nourriture immédiat. »

« Tant qu'il ne représente pas un danger pour nous et la population de Forks, peu importe sa filiation. » convint Sam

« Je doute qu'il soit un danger, il n'est pas venu seul. Il est arrivé avec deux bébés avec lui. Rosalie n'a cependant pas voulu que je m'approche d'eux ou d'un en particulier car le second s'est mis à pleurer et Harry a dû le prendre dans ses bras. Il avait le teint pâle, presque aussi pâle que les Cullen maintenant que j'y pense aussi. »

« Tu penses que c'est un bébé vampire ? » demanda Jacob

« Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas tenu dans mes bras. »

« On ira voir les Cullen après demain, juste pour s'en assurer et pour faire connaissance avec le nouveau venu. » conclut Sam.

La conversation par la suite dévia sur un autre sujet et l'ambiance avant l'arrivée de Bella revint. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Paul s'arrêta près de la jeune fille :

« C'est étrange, à peine tu quittes ta famille de sangsues adorée que tu viens nous rapporter leurs faits et gestes. Est ce que l'inverse se fait également ou sommes nous les privilégiés ?" Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus de la fille du shérif, empiétant cette fois sur son espace personnel " Dans quel camp joues tu véritablement Bella, hum ? » susurra t il avec un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

Bon bon... vous en apprenez un peu plus et en même temps je me dis il vous manque encore tellement de choses... patience patience chers lecteurs ou lectrices.. ^^

* * *

Réponses aux review :

 **Elodie57** : Merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait très plaisir, je suis contente que tu ais trouvé mon premier chapitre prometteur. J'espère que le deuxième ne t'auras pas déçu. Je peux comprendre que tu sois surprise, en me relisant j'ai aussi eu l'impression que c'était Edward qui allait prendre la place de l'amant d'Harry, mais comme tu le sais déjà ça ne sera pas la cas. Il y a beaucoup trop d'histoires avec lui et j'ai une préférence pour les loups ^^. Enfin, je pense que tu n'auras pas attendu longtemps pour lire la suite, je ne pense pas être aussi rapide pour les prochains, je suis en période d'examen, c'est quand j'en ai assez de réviser que j'écris. A bientôt j'espère.

 **Amista** : Tout d'abord merci pour m'avoir laissé ton impression, ensuite effectivement Bella est un peu dans l'excès. En même temps, je ne cesse de me dire que les vampires auraient vraiment existé, beaucoup auraient sûrement réagit comme elle. Elle a l'impression de découvre un autre monde plus intéressant que le sien, il est un peu normale qu'elle fasse peut être dans l'exagération pour être intégrée. Après ce n'est que ma vision des choses ^^. A bientôt.


	3. Explications et moments en famille

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

 **J'ai dû tronquer ce chapitre car il aurait été beaucoup trop long. Vous ne lirez donc pas dans celui ci la rencontre d'Harry avec les Quileute et par conséquent de Paul. J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous plaira, car je ne me voyais pas arriver au passage des loups sans celui ci.**

 **Ceci dit, je voulais remercier particulièrement : Elodie57, Oznela, DidiineOokami, LilyDTrafalgar, Bernaba, Amista, Leo, Deponia, Alexy971, Lna-Reyna Malfoy et MyFairLadyRose pour vos commentaires.**

 **Merci également pour vos favoris et vos follows ça fait très plaisir.**

 **Dernière info pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fiction, le chapitre suivant des faiseurs de rois devrait être publié la semaine prochaine normalement.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 3**

« Vous n'avez pas dû vous sentir véritablement dépaysés ici, non ? » commenta Harry son regard parcourant le paysage qui défilait rapidement sous ses yeux. Il était habitué à la conduite rapide des membres de sa famille. La limitation de vitesse était quelque chose qui ne semblait pas s'être intégré dans leur mode de vie . De toute façon, lui même était mal placé pour critiquer ce plaisir.

« Petite ville, des arbres partout et un temps des plus maussades...notre ancienne maison au Canada en somme. » conclut il.

« Effectivement » sourit Carlisle en lui jetant un bref regard dans le rétroviseur interne « Mais je t'avouerai avoir une nette préférence pour Forks. »

« Papa tu es né à une époque qu'on considère dans nos livres d'histoire comme archaïque, où le maximum de personnes qu'on pouvait compter dans une ville... que dis je village... car le concept de ville était bien trop futuriste à l'époque, n'excédait pas 2000 habitants. Ici on est à combien ? 2100 ? » taquina t il

« Tu seras bien surpris d'apprendre qu'ils sont environs 5000. » rétorqua Esmée amusée

« En plus vous avez pris le temps de les compter vous même..c'est touchant. »

« Petit malin, tu apprendras également que dans le monde du futur internet existe et donne accès à n'importe quelle information. » rigola la vampire.

« Non mais vous entendez ça Teddy et Scorpius, ils ont internet et qu'est ce qu'ils font avec ? Il regarde la population que contient une ville. Il était vraiment temps qu'on débarque, pas vrai les gars ? » dit le jeune homme en se tournant alternativement vers les deux bébés situés à chacun de ses côtés .

Teddy se contenta de sourire derrière sa tétine et de gigoter ses pieds, tandis que Scorpius le regarda un instant stoïquement avant de reporter son attention vers la vitre pour contempler le ciel.

« Il a pris ce tic de son père j'en suis sûr. Être hautain à son âge c'est forcément génétique. » marmonna le sorcier.

« Tu confonds dédain et maturité Harry. » plaisanta le chef du coven. « Ah nous sommes arrivés ! »

Après un dernier virage, la maison familiale se présenta devant eux. Un bâtiment moderne qui détonnait assez dans cet environnement sauvage.

« On est arrivé à la maison, mes petits gars ! » s'écria joyeusement le griffondor en faisant des bisous aux bébés tout en commençant à les détacher de leur siège.

Il tendit Teddy à Esmée qui le prit avec enthousiasme et replaça Scorpius au niveau de sa poitrine quand il sortit du véhicule. Les autres vampires étaient déjà présents et s'occupaient des bagages.

« Maintenant que j'y pense » s'écria Alice quand tous se dirigèrent vers la chambre du jeune homme « Il faudra une pièce pour les bébés et le matériel qui va avec , ce qui signifie que demain sera réservé au shopping ! »

« Modéré le shopping j'ai déjà pas mal d'affaire pour eux avec moi et pour ce qui est de la pièce on n'aura qu'à agrandir ma chambre. La magie est là pour ça. » tempéra Harry

« Nous avons fait en sorte que ta chambre ressemble à celle que tu avais au Canada » dit Rosalie en ouvrant la porte.

La pièce révéla une chambre typique d'adolescent magique. Sur tous les murs il y avait des photos de famille, d'amis et des posters mouvants. De même que certains équipements pour le quidditch comme le haut aux couleurs de la maison griffondor qu'il avait mis lors de son premier match. Il y avait également une petite bibliothèque avec les livres d'école de ses années précédentes ou qu'il avait acheté pendant les vacances. A côté il y avait une armoire. Près de la grande baie vitrée se trouvait un bureau de taille moyenne où l'on trouvait dessus des parchemins bien classés et des plumes avec un encrier. Collé à l'un des murs de la chambre, il y avait un lit à baldaquin avec une table de nuit à chaque côté et au sol s'étendait un large tapis encore au couleur de la maison du sorcier.

« Elle tout a fait identique. » murmura le jeune homme en entrant « c'est étrange... c'est à la fois réconfortant et … troublant. Il s'est passé tellement de chose ces trois dernières années. Voir cette pièce donne l'impression que toutes ces choses, ces événements ne sont jamais arrivés. »

« Tu sais que tu es libre de la modifié fils » assura Carlisle l'expression un peu inquiète.

« Je sais. Merci tout de même, car comme je l'ai dis ça a aussi un côté réconfortant. » sourit il « Par contre il va falloir que je me mette au boulot pour agrandir tout ça. Mettez vous dans le coin là... voilà, ça sera plus simple. Ça ne va prendre que quelques minutes. » annonça t il en sortant sa baguette de son holster.

« Tu as changé de baguette ? » s'étonna Emmett

« Hum ? Oh ça c'est aussi une histoire que je dois vous raconter. » répondit négligemment le brun.

« Tu ne veux pas que je prenne Scorpius avec moi pendant que tu travailles ? » s'enquit Alice

« Non, au contraire ça lui fera bien de sentir ma magie. Il en a besoin. »

Sans plus attendre il se concentra sur sa tâche. Tous sentir l'atmosphère changer et devenir un peu plus lourde.

« Pas de panique et ne soyez pas surpris de voler dans les airs pendant un petit moment » les informa t il.

A peine eut il fini sa phrase, qu'un vent s'éleva dans la pièce faisant voltiger un peu partout les affaires. La gravité commença a disparaître et bientôt tout le monde se retrouva à plusieurs centimètres du sol. Esmée dut maintenir un peu plus fermement Teddy car il semblait vouloir également flotter hors de ses bras.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils voyaient Harry utiliser sa magie. Au Canada, la loi pour les sorciers mineurs était plus souple. Ils pouvaient pratiquer mais uniquement chez eux et après avoir donné aux autorités compétentes l'adresse du domicile et fait enregistrer leur baguette.

Les murs s'allongèrent, le sol s'étira, des objets sortirent des valises pour se placer à certains endroits, différentes lumières virevoltèrent dans tous les sens, puis tout doucement le vent s'apaisa et tout le monde eut de nouveau les pieds à terre.

La chambre comprenait maintenant deux petits lits, une table pour changer les bébés, deux armoires, deux étagères avec différentes affaires les remplissant et d'autres photos sur les murs.

« Whaou ! » s'exclama joyeusement Emmett « Ça faisait longtemps ! J'espère que tu as amené ton balai, j'ai hâte de ressentir de nouveau le grand frisson ! »

« Je confirme » ajouta Edward « Je me demande si ton dernier balai sera capable de nous dépasser à la course cette fois. »

« Vous pourriez être surpris » rétorqua le sorcier en rigolant « Bon, je pense que cet aménagement suffira pour le moment. Je fais confiance aux dames pour savoir s'il manque quelque chose. »

Au moment du repas, les bébés furent installés sur leurs chaises hautes. Sans surprise le petit métamorphomage était le plus expressif. Il voulait à chaque fois mettre ses doigts dans son assiette puis étaler sa nourriture tout autour de lui ou encore il rigolait à chaque grimace que faisait Emmett. L'autre enfant était beaucoup plus calme se laissait faire quand Harry tendait la cuillère vers sa bouche. Il l'ouvrait docilement, mâchait lentement et regardait de temps à autre son voisin avant de prendre la prochaine bouchée.

« Tu es un bébé bien trop sérieux Scorpius » murmura le jeune brun en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

« Et si tu nous disais comment tu t'es retrouvé avec ces enfants ? » demanda Emmett

« Pour Teddy tout comme pour Scorpius j'ai été choisi pour être leur parrain. Personnellement je pensais que c'était la pire idée que leurs parents puissent avoir, du moins dans le cas du petit Lupin. On était en pleine guerre, j'étais l'homme à abattre à tout prix et mes chances de survie étaient plus basses que n'importe qui d'autre. Mais sur le moment, je fus tout de même très touché par le geste, car c'était aussi un message d'espoir. Je ne fus que d'avantage motivé à remplir ma mission, vaincre Riddle et leur laisser la possibilité d'avoir une famille nombreuse.

Projet ambitieux qui se conclut par un demi échec. Je vainquis et survécu mais eux moururent. » commença t il doucement

« Remus qui fut un temps mon professeur puis qui devint par la suite mon parrain comme vous le savez après la mort de Sirius, avait une relation avec la cousine de ce dernier : Nymphadora Tonks. Elle n'aimait pas son prénom, donc on devait tous l'appeler Tonks. C'était une sorcière auror qui avait hérité d'une caractéristique qu'on retrouve principalement dans la famille Black, être métamorphomage. En d'autres termes elle pouvait se transformer en n'importe qui. Elle pouvait changer la couleur de ses cheveux, comme Teddy, mais aussi de ses yeux, sa taille, sa couleur de peau et même ses formes.

Teddy vint au monde le 5 mai, il fut notre rayon de soleil durant ces heures sombres. Un mois plus tard environ la bataille finale eut lieu. On se doutait tous que Voldemort voulait faire tomber Poudlard qui était le dernier bastion de la résistance des sorciers de la Lumière. Remus avait décidé de s'y rendre, il voulait venger ses amis morts et être auprès de moi pour me protéger. Il s'en voulait toujours d'une certaine façon de ne pas avoir essayé de prendre de mes nouvelles jusqu'à mes 13 ans, d'au moins vérifier si j'allais bien. Il pensait aussi qu'une guerre n'était pas faite pour des personnes aussi jeune que moi, que c'était aux adultes de se sacrifier pour que leurs enfants aient un avenir meilleur.

Tonks de son côté ne voulait pas que son homme parte seul dans cette bataille. Elle laissa donc Teddy à la charge de sa mère. Ils ne survécurent pas. Remus tua Fenrir mais décéda de ses nombreuses blessures et Tonks fut tuée par Bellatrix. Cette femme avait un goût prononcer pour décimé les membres de sa famille. » finit il amèrement.

Le sorcier fit une pause pour essuyer les traces de purée de carottes sur les joues du petit Lupin, qui continuait à sourire, ignorant de l'objet de la conversation. Cette image fit sourire son parrain également, qui lui pinça doucement le nez. Puis son expression du visage redevint sombre.

« J'en veux en parti à Tonks et à Remus. J'ai le sentiment qu'ils ont en quelque sorte abandonné leur enfant. Ils se sont battus pour une juste cause, mais l'un deux ne pouvait il pas rester à l'arrière ? Ils savaient très bien les risques qu'ils prenaient ! »

« Parfois ce pour quoi on se bat au péril de sa vie est tellement plus important, qu'on ne pense pas forcément à après. Je suis sûr que lorsqu'ils sont partis se battre, ils ne partaient pas défaitistes mais avec l'espoir de gagner. Ils pensaient que leur présence pouvait aussi faire la différence pour que la guerre soit remportée par votre camp. Ne leur en veut pas Harry » expliqua Jasper

« Je me suis également fait cette réflexion mais... » soupira t il « Et d'une certaine façon je comprends... mais en même temps ça m'est difficile d'accepter. Enfin bref, à leur décès la garde de Teddy fut partagée entre sa grand mère Andromeda et moi même. Mais à voir Andy je savais qu'elle ne survivrait pas longtemps à sa fille. Elle avait déjà perdu son mari quelques mois plus tôt, c'était un autre coup de massue qui lui tombait dessus. Je lui laissa tout de même le bébé pendant un temps, en lui demandant tout de même de venir s'installer avec moi à Grimmauld Place qui venait d'être rénové . Elle s'est éteinte en novembre dernier. »

« Tu savais que tu n'avais qu'un mot à dire et on t'aurait rejoint Harry ! Pourquoi ce silence ? Pourquoi avoir supporté ces épreuves tout seul alors que la guerre était finie ?! Les Volturis ne pouvaient plus rien dire quant à notre implication, si on était en période d'après guerre. » s'écria Esmée.

« Je sais...mais une guerre ne finit pas le jour de la victoire maman. Il y avait encore des mangemorts en fuite. Je sais que vous savez vous battre et vous défendre, mais.. vous êtes mon havre de paix. Je sais que c'est terriblement égoïste, mais je ne voulais pas que d'autres apprennent votre existence et s'en servent contre moi. J'avais déjà perdu des personnes qui m'étaient très chères, ils vous auraient trouvé le moyen de vous ajouter à la liste... je ne sais pas comment j'aurai réagi. Vous savoir loin et en sécurité me donnait la force de me battre avec encore plus d'ardeur et surtout avec l'esprit tranquille. Je pouvais être concentré sur ce que je faisais.

Certains ont tenté de s'en prendre à Teddy... le résultat a été un carnage de ma part. J'ai même un instant eu peur de moi même. Donc... bien que j'aurai aimé vous savoir près de moi plus tôt, je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision. »

Tous restèrent silencieux un moment, méditant un peu sur les dernières paroles. Esmée avait toujours une expression triste inscrite sur le visage, mais elle ne semblait pas en vouloir à son enfant. Celui qui le comprenait le mieux sans à avoir à sonder ses émotions était Jasper. Il avait été soldat, il connaissait les travers d'une guerre et ce que les hommes étaient parfois capable de faire pour protéger les personnes qu'ils aiment.

« Est ce que l'histoire de Scorpius est similaire ? » demanda Edward

En entendant son prénom, le bébé tourna son regard gris vers les vampires, il cherchait à savoir qui l'avait appelé. Son expression curieuse et toujours en mâchonnant tranquillement une de ses bouchées attendrit les adultes.

« Non pas vraiment. » répondit le garçon aux yeux verts en secouant la tête « Son histoire est un peu plus compliquée. Vous savez que Draco et moi n'étions pas les meilleurs amis du monde. »

« On n'aurait pu se tromper, dans tes lettres il y avait toujours inscrit au minimum trois fois son nom. » se moqua Rosalie

« Il faisait tout pour rendre ma vie impossible. C'était son loisir favoris. » soupira t il en roulant des yeux « Draco changea cependant lors de notre sixième année. Je sais que j'ai du vous écrire comme quoi il avait un comportement suspect. J'avais vu juste. Riddle lui avait ordonné de supprimer Dumbledore. Une mission impossible en somme car lui même n'avait pas réussi par le passé. C'était pour punir Lucius qu'il avait donné à son fils cet ordre.

Le directeur sut assez vite de quoi il en retournait mais n'agit jamais contre Draco, il voulait le sauver d'une certaine manière. Durant cette année, après plusieurs confrontations on arriva à finalement se parler. Puis de fil en aiguille, on se confia véritablement l'un à l'autre. Il était devenu mangemort, il portait même la marque sur son avant bras gauche, mais il était surtout désespéré. De plus, son père qui avait conclu il y a bien longtemps un contrat de mariage avec la plus jeune des filles de la famille Greengrass, le pressait de se marier à la fin de l'année.

Vous savez à quel point perpétuer le nom de la famille est très important chez les Sangs Purs. Lucius craignait que cela ne puisse être possible. On entrait dans une période de conflit, tout était aléatoire. Mes différents échanges avec Draco, même quand il dut fuir après la mort de Dumbledore, avaient fait qu'on s'était rapproché au point de se considérer comme des amis. De bons amis. Il me sauva la vie plus tard, quand j'étais à la chasse aux Horcruxes, tout comme je sauva la sienne juste avant le début de la bataille finale. » il fit une pause quand il sentit tous les souvenirs de cette journée affluer dans son cerveau.

 **Flashback**

Il se demandait encore comment se faisait il qu'il soit en train de respirer ? Comment son cœur pouvait il encore battre ? Pourtant devant lui était étendu celui qu'il avait appris à haïr. Tom Riddle ne lui avait pas donné le choix, dès l'instant où il avait tué ses parents il avait décidé du ton qu'il allait donner à leur relation. Oui, il pouvait parler de relation. Une relation haineuse certes, mais une relation quand même.

Les cris de joies et de détresse se retentissaient, mais lui n'entendait rien. Il se sentait comme vide. Peut être que trop d'émotions se disputaient en lui et c'était ce qui lui donnait un air sonné. Devait il rire, pleurer, crier ?

Plus surprenant encore, il avait gagné et on le laissait en paix. Quand Riddle était tombé, il tenait maintenant à l'appeler ainsi comme Dumbledore avant lui, car lui donner le titre qu'il s'était lui même créer c'était lui rendre honneur. Quand Riddle était tombé des personnes étaient venues le féliciter et lui dire merci. Beaucoup l'avaient serré dans leurs bras, mais cet instant était vite passé. Il fallait penser aux blessés et aux morts. Il était donc resté là où il était depuis la fin du combat, sans bouger le regard fixé sur son ennemi, pensant encore que peut être il pouvait se relever.

Puis des voix en colère attirèrent son attention. Pas très loin de lui se tenait la famille Malfoy. Draco était à terre, la tête posée sur les cuisses de sa mère et Lucius était debout discutant avec des aurors. Ces derniers ne semblaient pas très coopératifs car la joute verbale tourna très vite en un affrontement physique. Le patriarche fut vite maîtrisé puis roué de coups, sous les supplications de Narcissa, qui demandait à ce que cela cesse. Elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner de son fils. Un auror dut avoir assez d'entendre sa voix, car il lui donnait une gifle qui retentit dans tout le parc.

Ce fut à ce moment là, qu'Harry réagit :

« Hey ! Hey ! Non mais qu'est ce qui vous prend ? » hurla t il en se dirigeant vers eux.

« Monsieur Potter nous faisons notre devoir, nous emmenons avec nous tous les mangemorts pour qu'ils soient jugés. » expliqua un des trois aurors en se tournant vers lui

« Je ne vous vois pas les amener, mais leur donner des coups. Cela fait également parti de vos ordres ? »

« Vous avez pitié d'eux, peut être ? Ils ont tué, torturé nos familles et ont rigolé au dessus de leurs cadavres, quand nous aussi on suppliait à ce qu'ils arrêtent. Je ne suis pas assez bon pour laisser passer l'occasion de leur rappeler les traitements qu'ils nous ont fait subir. » cria un autre.

« Oui j'ai pitié d'eux ! » cria le jeune sorcier en retour « Tout comme j'ai eu pitié pour vous ! Combien de fois Dumbledore et moi même avons dû subir d'humiliations, de moqueries, de coups bas venant de votre part, pour vous faire comprendre que Tom Riddle alias Voldemort était de retour. Combien ?! Si je n'avais pas eu pitié de vous, celui dont vous avez eu même peur de prononcer le nom serait encore vivant à l'heure qu'il est et vous seriez encore en train de faire le même sale boulot qu'hier, avant hier et tous les autres jours précédents. Vous auriez subi sa domination et fermez vos gueules ! Alors oui, ce que les mangemorts ont fait est inimaginable et impardonnable et pour ça ils doivent être jugés. Mais ne venez pas jouer aux héros de guerre quand je sais que vous avez attendu jusqu'à la dernière minutes pour intervenir. »

La colère pouvait se lire sur le visage de toutes les personnes présentes sur la scène, d'autres s'étaient rapprochés pour savoir ce qui se passait.

Un des aurors, finalement prit la parole le corps rigide et le regard dur :

« Vous êtes le héros aujourd'hui monsieur Potter, mais n'oubliez pas que même vous n'êtes pas au dessus des lois. Je pourrai vous faire arrêter pour votre comportement. »

« Et quelles lois comptez vous faire appliquer ? Celles en place ? Celles qui ont été édicté par ceux que vous dîtes vouloir vous venger ? Je suis le héros ce soir parce qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a voulu tenter sa chance. Quant à mon attitude, ça s'appelle la liberté d'expression, vous savez celle qui vous a permis de traîner mon nom dans la boue pendant quelques années. »

« Que ce passe t il ici ? » demanda un autre auror qui s'avançait vers eux

Un auror rapporta les faits, son regard allant du jeune sauveur à son supérieur, à la fin de son rapport, le nouvel arrivant ferma les yeux un instant, prit une inspiration avant de se tourner vers Harry.

« Monsieur Potter c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, je suis l'auror Arrow et je suis le responsable de la mission de récupération des mangemorts. Je comprends vos sentiments, mais je vous prierai de ne pas intervenir quand mes aurors font leur devoir. »commença t il avant de se tourner de nouveau vers ses subordonnés

« Quant à vous messieurs il me semble qu'il est de bon ton de faire profile bas et de nous montrer y a des familles fraîchement endeuillées autour de vous encore très en colère de notre intervention tardive. La manifestation de votre zèle actuelle pour l'ordre, ne redore en aucun cas notre réputation. Vous allez donc emmener la famille Malfoy au ministère et rien de plus. Si j'apprends encore que durant votre parcours vous vous en êtes pris à eux, vous serez virés ! Suis je claire, messieurs ? »

« Oui auror Arrow » répondirent ils à l'unisson

« Il ne reste que très peu de temps à Draco, laissez moi encore ce peu de temps auprès de lui, je vous en prie » supplia Narciassa .

« Non madame, vous présence sur les lieux est loin d'être appréciée. Nous avons des ordres, vous devez nous suivre. En cas de résistance nous utiliserons la force adéquate » rétorqua fermement le responsable de mission.

« Je vais rester auprès de lui madame Malfoy. Il ne sera pas seul. » proposa Harry en s'approchant.

La femme lui lança un regard à la fois triste et méfiant. D'après ce qu'elle savait son fils et le Sauveur n'étaient pas bons camarades.

« Allez y mère » murmura Draco difficilement « C'est saint Potter. »

Devant l'impatience des autres hommes, la sorcière ne fit pas d'autres commentaires. Elle se contenta d'embrasser tendrement et longuement le front de son unique enfant, avant de laisser sa place au jeune homme. Plus aucune émotion ne se lisait sur son visage quand elle se tourna vers les aurors. Narcissa aida juste son époux à se remettre sur pieds puis les suivit sans regarder en arrière.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'un de mes baisers te ramène à la vie » plaisanta doucement le brun après un petit moment de silence.

« J'ai toujours su que tu avais des vues sur moi, aujourd'hui tu as trouvé le bon prétexte. Pour ma part, en bon serpentard être embrassé par un saint sauveur ça peut être un ticket direct pour le paradis, non ?.» rétorqua le blond en souriant légèrement, autant que ses maigres forces lui donnaient la possibilité.

Harry se pencha sur son ami et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et les y laissèrent un petit moment. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait penser à faire ça, mais il avait eu envie de le faire. Ça lui semblait correcte. Tout au long de son amitié avec l'héritier Malfoy il n'avait jamais développé des sentiments autres qu'amicaux. Cette journée cependant était différente et la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient actuellement l'était également.

Le griffondor se redressa pour regarder la réaction du serpentard, qui tout comme lui se contenta de l'observer.

« Il aurait fallu que tu viennes à moi plus tôt tu sais ? Je t'aurai vraiment montré comment s'y prendre. Tu m'étonnes que ta séance avec Cho ait été un désastre , même moi je serai reparti en pleurant. »

« La ferme. » répondit calmement Harry, il savait que Draco plaisantait. Il le connaissait, il disait toujours des conneries quand il était mal à l'aise.

« Normalement là je devrais faire le bilan de ma vie. C'est après tout la meilleure des occasions, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir vraiment envie. »

« Je la connais déjà ta vie, l'écouter serai rendre service à Riddle, c'est à dire m'achever » rétorqua sarcastiquement le brun.

« Elle est passée où ta compassion ? Tu es censé être éploré et me supplier de ne pas te laisser. » s'indigna faussement le blond

« Je n'ai plus de larmes pour pleurer, même les morts Draco... il y en a tant devant moi » dit il doucement, l'expression triste.

Ils se turent un moment, avant que le serpentard ne reprenne :

« Hey ? J'ai accompli mon devoir tu sais ? Les Malfoy ne vont pas s'éteindre après moi. » annonça t il faiblement.

« Tu es papa ?! Félicitions ! Comment s'appelle t il ? » chuchota le sauveur

« Il s'appellera Scorpius Draco Malfoy. Il est prévu qu'il naisse en juillet. J'aurai aimé le voir, le toucher, le serrer dans mes bras juste un instant … Je lui ai si peu parlé . Astoria vit mal sa grossesse et n'aimait pas que je l'approche. Je sais qu'elle n'en veut pas, elle a juste accompli son devoir comme moi. C'est pourquoi j'ai pris des précautions, je t'ai désigné comme étant son parrain. Tu es le Sauveur et les Malfoy ne prennent que le meilleur. » souffla t il.

« C'est un très grand honneur que tu me fais Draco et je ferai en sorte d'accomplir au mieux mon devoir auprès de ton fils. Je prendrai régulièrement de ses nouvelles pour savoir si tout va bien pour lui. Ne t'inquiète pas il aura son « saint Potter » pas très loin. »

« Merci...Potty » furent ses dernières paroles, mais son expression était détendue et sereine.

Harry qui avait pourtant dit ne plus avoir de larmes pour qui que ce soit se retrouva avec la vision floue et du liquide salé le long de ses joues.

Il ne put tenir sa promesse les premiers mois d'après guerre pour de multiples raisons. Le société sorcière anglaise était en plein remaniement. Le Sauveur était demandé de toute part. Il devait se présenter à plusieurs enterrements, aider à la reconstruction de Poudlard, dévoiler le véritable rôle de Severus Snape durant la guerre et défendre sa réputation afin que son portrait soit mis dans le bureau du directeur de l'école des sorciers. De même qu'assister à des procès. Un des plus attendu fut celui des Malfoy. Harry eut beau plaider la cause de Narcissa, celle ci fut tout de même condamnée à 3 ans de prison pour assistance même passive à la torture des prisonniers sous son toit. Lucius devait recevoir le baiser du détraqueur après dix années à Azkaban.

Le jeune sorcier était également sollicité au ministère pour qu'il réponde à certaines questions notamment son aventure avec Ron et Hermione pendant un an. Il ne leur divulgua pas la mission que Dumbledore leur avait confié, mais parla de celles plus secondaires. En plus de connaître les raisons de sa fuite, plusieurs départements le voulaient parmi eux. Les Langues de Plombs et les aurors étaient en tête du peloton.

Le nouveau Lord Potter devait également passer du temps chez les gobelins pour les différents dommages qu'il avait commis avec ses amis. Les négociations ne furent pas évidentes et le sorcier remercia sans fin Hermione et Luna pour leur connaissance en la matière. Luna particulièrement savait comment s'y prendre avec ces créatures et ne pas se faire flouer.

Les travaux à Grimmauld Place et au Terrier lui prirent également beaucoup de temps. De même que certains projets personnels qu'il voulait mettre en place, comme un orphelinat pour sorciers, mais également un refuge pour les loups garous.

Et enfin, le nouveau pouvoir qui s'était éveillé en lui mais dont il n'avait osé en parler à personne occupait principalement ses nuits.

Résultat plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés sans qu'il ne prenne ou n'ait de nouvelles du fils de Draco. Ce ne fut qu'après le décès d'Andy que le jeune brun se présenta devant la maison des Greengrass.

L'accueil fut glaciale et ce qui découvrit tout autant. Draco l'avait prévenu qu'Astoria n'avait fait que son devoir et ne semblait pas très heureuse de l'avoir accompli. Cette constatation se manifestait cruellement dans la pratique. Le bébé était tout simplement placé dans un coin d'une pièce, dans son petit lit et on le laissait là. Aucun membre de la famille ne venait lui rendre visite ou le tenir dans ses bras. Cet enfant était celui de la honte d'avoir été lié à une famille qui avait perdu sa réputation.

Seule une elfe de maison venait lui donner à manger, le changer et le laver. C'était tout.

Cette image le renvoya à lui même avant les Cullen. Si aujourd'hui la plupart des souvenirs étaient flous, certains avaient été marquant au point qu'il s'en souvienne au détail près. Scorpius dans son berceau était le plus malheureux des bébés, mais il ne se plaignait pas. Il se faisait silencieux, comme s'il avait compris que sa présence n'était pas désiré.

L'absence de contact humain disposant de pouvoir magique l'avait affecté. Il était pâle, trop pâle. A ce train là il n'allait pas survivre bien longtemps.

Sa nature griffondor se manifesta ce jour là dans toute sa splendeur, sa colère avait dû résonner à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il ne fut pas difficile de faire renoncer à la famille et plus particulièrement à Astoria son droit parental. Les Greengrass n'avaient pas fait de publication pour la naissance du petit garçon, personne donc ne savait mise à part les médicomages l'existence de l'héritier Malfoy. Ce que demandait en contre parti cette famille était le silence quant à la filiation entre l'enfant et Astoria. La fortune, les propriétés de ce qui restait des Malfoy, tout pouvait lui revenir, ils n'en voulaient pas.

 **Fin du flashback.**

« Oh mon dieu ! » s'écria Esmée horrifiée par l'histoire « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une mère puisse se comporter ainsi envers son propre enfant ! »

« Elle ne le considérait pas comme étant le sien. Je n'ai pas non plus trop cherché à comprendre, j'ai juste pris Scorpius avec moi et suis parti loin d'eux. » répondit Harry en haussant des épaules.

« Je l'examinerai tout à l'heure comme tu me l'as demandé. » indiqua Carlisle

« Oui s'il te plaît. »

« Mais qu'a t il au juste ? » demanda Jasper

« Il a une carence magique. Les premiers mois d'un enfant sorcier sont très importants. Il faut comprendre ça comme une forme d'allaitement, en plus de donner son lait la mère recharge également son enfant de magie par le contact. Le père aussi peu le faire en le prenant dans ses bras. L'environnement également peut aider à nourrir le bébé en magie avant que sa propre magie se développe indépendamment du contact de ses parents. En absence de corps à corps, il peut en dépérir puisqu'il est censé être né pour être sorcier, c'est comme si donc on ne lui donnait que la moitié de ses besoins primaires pour lui permettre d'évoluer.

C'est la raison pour laquelle je porte souvent Scorpius ou que je fais régulièrement de la magie autour de lui, afin que son corps soit nourri le plus possible. Sa carence des premiers mois demande à ce que je fasse plus d'effort qu'en temps normal. »

« Ça peut être dangereux pour toi ? » s'inquiéta Carlisle

« Non, je ne crois pas. Les deux petits ont toujours été dans un environnement magique, donc je n'étais pas le seul à les recharger. Ici par contre il me faudra peut être mettre plus d'objets magiques autour d'eux pour être sûr qu'ils soient en bonne santé. On trouvera bien une solution, il n'y a pas d'urgence j'ai beaucoup de réserve. »

Après le repas, le chef du coven comme convenu ausculta le petit blond après avoir lu les différentes recommandations laissées par l'infirmière de Poudlard. Il ne trouva rien d'anormal, l'enfant était en bonne santé mais devait continuer à suivre son régime alimentaire et magique.

Plus tard dans la soirée quand les deux petits furent lavés puis couchés, Harry rejoint sa famille dans le salon. Esmée lui avait préparé son lait chocolaté, comme avant quand ils vivaient au Canada. Le jeune homme s'installa près d'elle et se laissa aller à un câlin.

« Oh un vrai fils à sa maman ! Toujours à réclamer ! » taquina Edward.

« Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux, c'est tout » rigola le sorcier en se blottissant un peu plus contre la vampire.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher toi aussi, tes yeux se ferment tout seuls » constata Rosalie

« Je sais mais j'ai encore envie de profiter de votre présence. » marmonna t il les yeux mi clos. « Racontez moi cette histoire avec James, Alice avait commencé à m'en parler au téléphone mais comme en même temps elle regardait ses fringues, la discussion devint un peu ...spéciale » plaisanta le brun sur la fin.

« Crétin ! » rétorqua l'intéressée en lui lançant un coussin à la figure.

« D'ailleurs, je vous ai rapporté des petites choses coquines dans mes valises... vous m'en direz des nouvelles. Sauf papa et maman, je ne veux rien savoir. Je vous ai même acheté autre chose pour ne pas faire de cauchemars. Mais vous autres... » dit il en agitant les sourcils.

« C'est qu'il devient pervers le petit ! » s'écria Emmett avec un grand sourire « La maturité te va bien Harry, on te l'avait déjà dis ? »

« Remercie les jumeaux pour ça... ils m'en ont appris de ces choses ! »

L'avantage de vivre longtemps faisait que les sujets dit sensibles ou privés n'avaient plus la même valeur. Les enfants Cullen pouvaient parler librement de leurs expériences passées. Pour ce qui était de leur relation actuelle, ça dépendait, ils n'allaient pas dans les détails de leur intimité mais pouvaient dire ce qu'ils aimaient ou pas. Tous savaient par exemple qu'Alice aimait les dessous sexy, il n'était donc pas étonnant si Esmée ou Rosalie trouvent quelque chose qui puisse lui plaire de le lui acheter.

« Ah ? Nous sommes tout ouïe » sourit malicieusement Jasper

« Vous avez fait un plan à trois ? » interrogea Alice en sautillant presque sur son fauteuil, elle adorait les jeux de devinette.

« Nan, ils partageaient beaucoup de chose mais pas à ce point là » grimaça le brun « L'un de vous à déjà fait ce genre de plan ? » questionna t il en retour.

« Je plaide coupable » dit Edward en levant la main

« De même avec deux filles » avança Emmett

« Moi c'était un gars et une fille » précisa le plus jeune vampire

« Moi aussi »

« Papa ! » s'étonna Harry en se redressant.

« Carlisle ! Je n'aurai jamais deviné ! » s'écria Rosalie

« Je pense que je n'ai pas envie de deviner plus que ça personnellement » indiqua le sorcier

« Mais quel prude ! » s'exaspéra faussement la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel

« Je préserve le peu d'innocence qu'il me reste. »

Esmée sourit de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, sa famille unie et complice comme avant. C'était comme ci Harry n'était jamais parti, n'avait jamais dû les quitter pour accomplir son devoir. Elle avait tellement eu peur ces dernières années qu'un des sorciers de l'ordre du Phoenix les appel pour leur annoncer La terrible nouvelle. Elle allait régulièrement à Seattle dans le quartier magique pour lire les journaux et voir si il y avait des nouvelles d'Angleterre. Le monde magique avait les yeux rivés sur ce qui se passait là bas, beaucoup craignaient à que le Secret ne soit révélé. Heureusement ce ne fut jamais le cas, par contre la liste des morts faisait froid dans le dos.

Harry avait essayé de les tenir au courant le plus souvent possible. Il avait pris bien des risques à les appeler car il pouvait être suivit dans les quartiers moldus. En tant que mère, elle savait cependant qu'il avait parfois besoin de les entendre, de savoir qu'eux allaient bien. La fois où elle était arrivée trop tard pour décrocher, elle avait été pris d'une rage folle, elle s'en était tellement voulue de ne pas avoir été là. Carlisle avait mis beaucoup de temps à la calmer.

Harry ne leur disait pas tout au téléphone ou dans ses lettres. Esmée savait qu'il ne voulait pas les inquiéter. Pourtant, il y avait des fois où la pression était telle qu'elle l'entendait pleurer de l'autre côté du combiné, murmurant qu'il en avait assez. Quand ça arrivait c'était aux volturis qu'elle en voulait le plus, elle les maudissait et les haissait de tout son être. C'était à cause d'eux, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être près de leur enfant bien aimé.

A présent tout cela était du passé, leur enfant chéri était de nouveau là, à plaisanter avec ses frères et sœurs. Il avait même ramener avec lui de nouveaux membres pour agrandir leur paradis terrestre. Esmée croisa le regard de son mari, qui lui aussi avait une expression nostalgique, les ennuis étaient terminés maintenant, n'est ce pas ?

 **To be continued..**

* * *

C'était un chapitre principalement dédié à la famille Cullen et Harry, vous avez appris des choses vous en apprendrez d'autres plus tard aussi ^^

Tchüss à vous mes chers lecteurs, chères lectrices.

 **Prochainement ** : Quileute, Rencontre, Imprégnation(s) ?, Incompréhensions, Passé et Bella.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews:

 **Elodie57:** Tant mieux, tant mieux si tu tombes amoureuse de ma fiction. Ce chapitre te paraîtra plus calme puisqu'il ne fait pas mention de Paul. Les prochains lui seront d'avantage dédiés, il faut bien qu'on connaisse un peu son histoire pour comprendre certains de ses comportements. J'espère que "mon" Paul te donnera plus de frissons ^^. Pour ce qui est de Bella, tout est une question de perspective... il est vrai qu'elle est agaçante, mais elle n'est pas mauvaise. Je ne prévois pas de laisser Edward seul... sera t il avec notre petite humaine ? Hum... à voir ^^. A bientôt.

 **Amista:** Il est sûr que la curiosité de Bella est plutôt malsaine, après comme je le dis souvent c'est une question de perspective. Les journalistes quand ils transmettent certaines infos, ils ont sûrement dû faire des investigations parfois fortement intrusives. Le public est content car il apprend le pourquoi du comment d'un sujet qui l'intéresse, mais la personne objet de cet intérêt ne nous considère t elle pas comme des personnes malsaines à tout vouloir connaître ? Bella c'est un peu la même chose, elle veut savoir voire même trop savoir. Pour ce qui est de Paul, comme je le mentionne il ressemble un peu à Rosalie, donc quand on n'aime pas quelqu'un le regard n'est pas forcément positif ^^. A bientôt.

 **Leo:** Tout d'abord merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que la fiction te plaise. Je ne peux pas dire si Bella finira avec Edward... il y a pas mal de chose qui doivent être expliquées, mais Edward ne finira pas seul ça normalement c'est sûr ^^. Pour ce qui est du rapportage de Bella, elle ne l'a pas fait dans un état d'esprit mauvais, du moins de son point de vue. Je devine que tu parles un peu anglais, si c'est plus simple pour toi n'hésite pour t'exprimer ainsi je comprends bien. A bientôt.


	4. Quileute et première rencontre

**Bonjour/Bonsoir**

 **Je n'aurai pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est :**

 **Un grand merci à : DidiineOokami, Oznela, Bernaba, Alexy971, Lna-Reyna Malefoy, Alycia Panther, MyFairLadyRose, Deponia, Amista, Soln96, Noah, Tat5934 et mordicus18 pour vos commentaires.**

 **Merci à ceux également qui m'ont ajoutée dans leur follow ou favoris.**

 **Note :**

 _ **" blablabla"**_ **: pensée télépathique des loups**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Sam** n'avait su que penser de l'information que Bella leur avait transmise, c'était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas voulu aller chez les Cullen le lendemain. Il avait besoin de l'avis des anciens. Il était peut être l'alpha de la meute, celui qui prenait les décisions, mais il ne pouvait ignorer ceux qui savaient plus que lui. Ceux qui conservaient dans leur mémoires les centaines d'histoires et de légendes de leur peuple. Ils étaient leur bibliothèque vivante, leur sages.

Ce qui était considéré comme un mythe pour les plus jeune s'était avéré être une réalité quand ils atteignirent un certain âge. Les Sang-Froids existaient vraiment. Tous avaient pensé que les légendes que les anciens ne cessaient de leur rabâcher - lors des réunions épisodiques de la tribut - étaient l'expression nostalgique de leurs sentiments sur ce qu'avait été leur peuple. Un peuple de guerriers respectés et craint par les autres clan, comme les Makah et les Hoh, leurs plus proches voisins.

La tribut Quileute avait perdu beaucoup de son prestige au cours de l'Histoire. Ils n'étaient plus que 400 personnes vivant dans la réserve La Push maintenant, alors qu'ils avaient été des milliers sur une territoire dépassant celui que le gouvernement américain avait bien voulu leur laisser 4 km2. Leur propre langue était menacée d'extinction, heureusement que les anciens s'acharnaient à la leur apprendre dès le plus jeune âge **(1)**. Tous les loups de la meute savaient parler couramment le Quincinyera ou encore appelé Quillayute. Elle était considérée comme étant unique dans le monde, parce qu'elle n'utilisait pas des sons nasaux. Une caractéristique les anciens aimaient souvent rappeler avec fierté.

Ce ne fut qu'après sa transformation que Sam comprit ce qu'essayait de transmettre les aînés. Ils ne pouvaient pas parler ouvertement de ce que recelait leur sang et par conséquent laissaient supposer que ce n'était que des contes. Maintenant que le jeune homme savait que tout cela avait un sens, il les regardait avec beaucoup plus de respect. Sam ne les avait jamais méprisé, mais avant tous ces changements, il avait pensé qu'il était bien trop grand pour encore écouter des histoires d'enfants.

A l'âge de quatorze ans selon la tradition, les garçons devaient partir quatre jours en forêt accompagnés d'un adulte, généralement un ancien. Durant les trois premières journées, le garçons passait son temps à prier, méditer et écouter d'autres histoires. Cette étape était obligatoire car elle symbolisait aux yeux de la tribut le passage à l'âge adulte. Leurs grands ancêtres au même âge avaient passé différents rituels pour prouver leur valeur guerrière et montrer qu' ils étaient dorénavant responsables, prêt à fonder une famille.

Aujourd'hui les Quileutes ne pratiquaient que l'aspect spirituel, les temps avaient changé. Pendant ce moment de recueillement l'enfant pouvait entrer en période de transe avec la nature et certains pouvaient même voir défiler sous leurs yeux la vie d'un de ses ancêtres. Ce n'arrivait pas à tout le monde, mais c'était quelque chose qu'on prenait très au sérieux.

Plus tard il fut expliqué à Sam que cette transe était une indication pour les anciens de savoir qui sauvegardait en son sein le pouvoir sauvage des loups. Tous ceux qui avaient vécu cette expérience s'étaient transformés quand un vampire pointait du nez.

Le loup avait été l'animal choisi pour lutter contre les vampires, mais il fut raconté que certains guerriers avaient plus d'affinité avec d'autres espèces. Encore plus rare, certains pouvaient aussi bien se transformer en loup qu'en leur animal totem originel. C'était pendant le quatrième jour que le bientôt nouvel adulte pouvait éventuellement découvrir son gardien, restant cette fois ci seul dans la forêt. Un élan qui s'était physiquement présenté à Sam. L'animal n'avait été ni agressif ni craintif, au contraire il respirait la confiance en soi. Il avait observé longuement le jeune garçon assis en tailleur devant lui, puis avait baissé sa tête pour lui donner un petit coup gentil à l'épaule avant de s'en aller.

Le moment ne devait pas avoir duré plus de cinq minutes, mais elles furent les minutes les plus intenses de sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas se transformer en son animal totem, mais son loup avait assimilé une de ses caractéristiques, le commandement. C'était ce qui rendait aux yeux de l'indien son rôle de leader encore plus légitime.

Sa transformation n'avait pas été facile. Il avait été le premier depuis longtemps à manifester ce pouvoir et cela avait inquiété les aînés. L'apparition des loups signifiait automatiquement apparition de vampires et par conséquent de dangers. La rancœur et la méfiance vis à vis des Sang-Froids n'avaient pas entièrement disparu malgré les années passés et le traité. Les Quileutes avaient perdu trop de membres de leur famille à cause de ces créatures. Aujourd'hui ils étaient beaucoup moins nombreux, de nouvelles pertes pouvaient avoir des répercutions catastrophiques.

Sam avait été le seul loup de la tribut pendant environ six mois, avant que Paul aussi manifeste les symptômes d'une transformation à venir. L'aîné avait été particulièrement content d'apprendre qu'il ne serait plus seul, il n'était pas fait pour être un loup solitaire, sa personnalité le menait toujours vers les autres. La rencontre avec son totem lui avait indiqué son rôle dans la futur meute, il était l'alpha. Du moins tant que Jacob Black ne se transformait pas et ne revendiquait pas sa place.

L'alpha et son bêta développèrent vite un lien particulier, plus fort que le simple fait d'être des loups et pouvoir lire dans la pensée de l'autre. Ils avaient le sentiment d'avoir été également proche dans une autre vie, sûrement frères de cœur. La période de transe qu'ils avaient vécu à 14 ans avait dissipé tout doute concernant la réincarnation. Il n'était pas dit qu'ils étaient la réincarnation d'un des guerriers, mais l'esprit de l'un d'eux pouvait parfois se manifester pour les prévenir d'un danger ou pour leur donner un conseil par rapport à quelque chose qui les préoccupait. L'instinct était souvent le moyen de communication entre l'esprit ancien et le vivant.

Leur complicité avait permis à Paul de trouver un confident en Sam. Ce dernier savait que la vie n'avait pas été facile avec son ami. Son attitude avait changé suite à certains événements, il était devenu très protecteur des valeurs de la tribut. En fait tout ce qui concernait la tribut lui tenait à cœur. Ça avait développé chez lui une tendance xénophobe voire même raciste vis à vis de ceux qu'il considérait comme des visages « pâles ».

Bella ne sut jamais à quel point elle avait été à deux doigts de perdre la vie quand Paul s'était transformé. Sam remerciait chaque soir le ciel d'avoir eu le réflexe, d'attraper la main de la jeune fille avant qu'elle n'entre en contact avec la joue de son ami. L'intention avait cependant suffit à faire sortir de ses gonds son bêta. Il s'était excusé plus tard de l'avoir effrayée mais depuis tout le reste de la meute gardait un œil sur lui quand il était en présence de Bella, au cas où. Tous savaient qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal consciemment, notamment en raison du fait qu'elle était la fille du shérif et aussi parce que Jacob avait un petit béguin pour elle.

Paul aimait trop sa tribut pour leur apporter des ennuis, il gardait donc ses distances quand elle était là.

Autre chose cependant avait commencé à préoccuper l'alpha. La morphologie de celui qu'il considérait comme un frère avait quelque peu changé. Sous sa forme humaine il était aussi grand que lui et Jacob, les leaders nés. Sous sa forme lupine il en était de même, mais en même temps Sam avait l'impression qu'il dégageait tout de même plus de force, qu'il était plus imposant,qu'il prenait plus de place. L'alpha ne se sentait pas menacer dans son commandement, les deux hommes ne s'étaient jamais battu et Paul ne voulait pas diriger, suivre les ordres lui allait très bien. Il pouvait parfois émettre un avis contraire, mais il n'avait jamais désobéi.

C'était surtout le fait que le jeune homme soit encore en train de se développé qui perturbait le chef de meute. Il ne savait pas ce qui provoquait ce phénomène, ni ce que cela signifiait. Il n'en avait pas encore discuter avec les anciens, mais il le faudrait bien un jour. Pour le moment, il voulait régler le problème Cullen ou du moins éviter qu'un problème émerge.

Les anciens l'avaient conseillé de se montrer le plus courtois possible en allant le lendemain chez les Sangs-Froid. Ils voulaient également être sûr des dire de l'humaine, mais savaient également qu'à scruter en permanence son « allié » on pouvait vite tomber dans un conflit. La famille vampire n'avait sûrement rien fait de mal, il ne fallait pas déclencher les hostilités.

L'alpha avait décidé de se rendre chez cette famille en milieu d'après midi, le reste de la meute avait voulu venir avec lui. Ils étaient curieux, ils aimaient être au courant en même temps que tout le monde. Et s'il y avait de la bagarre ils voulaient être présents pour y participer.

Si Sam accepta leur présence, il sélectionna que deux pour rentrer avec lui dans la maison des Cullen, si ces derniers les autorisaient. Les autres devaient rester sous forme de loup aux limites de la propriété. Il ne servait à rien de se dissimuler, les vampires pouvaient les sentir à plusieurs mètres à la ronde, tout comme eux.

 _ **« Jacob, Seth vous viendrez avec moi »**_ annonça l'alpha toujours en loup.

 _ **«**_ _**Quoi ?! Tu veux envoyer mon petit frère dans cette cave à sangsues ! Ils ne feront de lui qu'une bouché ! Prends moi avec toi plutôt, je saurai me défendre avant que les autres interviennent.»**_ s'écria la seule femelle du groupe, Leah

 _ **« Hey ! je suis peut être le plus petit mais je ne suis pas faible ! »**_ rétorqua Seth quelque peu vexé. Il savait sa sœur protectrice vis à vis de lui, mais parfois ses propos pouvaient être humiliants sans qu'elle ne le veuille.

 _ **« Je ne l'amène pas avec moi pour ses talents au combat »**_ rétorqua Sam avant de se tourner vers le plus jeune _**« Un talent que je suis sûr tu possèdes, sinon tu ne serais pas là. »**_ se tournant de nouveau vers les autres il reprit _**« Seth semble être, contrairement à nous autres, le plus apprécié parmi les Sangs-Froid. Ils ne se sentent pas menacés en sa compagnie et c'est l'impression que je veux leur donner. Nous ne sommes là que pour avoir une information pas pour déclencher une guerre. Suis je bien claire ? »**_

 _ **« Oui »**_ répondirent ils tous sauf une.

 _ **« Leah, suis je bien claire ? »**_ répéta le loup noir d'un ton un peu plus menaçant.

 _ **« Ne puis je pas tout de même vous accompagner également ? Je n'aime pas savoir Seth entouré de ces...créatures »**_ plaida t elle.

 _ **« Douterais tu de mes capacités à défendre ton frère en cas de besoin ? Douterais tu de tes frères autour de toi pour intervenir si cela devait mal tourner ? Douterais tu de tes propres capacités à faire quatre bonds et briser une vitre ? »**_ s'agaça le chef de meute en montrant partiellement ses crocs.

 _ **« Non alpha »**_ dit doucement elle en baissant la tête en signe de soumission.

Seth vint se coller à la louve un instant pour lui faire un câlin et la rassurer un peu. Leah était souvent agressive mais c'était une bonne sœur, elle ne souhaitait que le meilleur pour son frère et surtout une longue vie.

 _ **« Bien »**_ conclut Sam avant de lancer un dernier regard d'avertissement sur leur comportement à tenir.

Trois hommes nus apparurent parmi la meute, avant qu'ils ne mettent un bermuda et se dirigent vers la maison.

« N'oubliez pas de penser en langue quillayute si vous ne voulez pas que le Sang-Froid liseur de pensés comprenne ce qu'il y a dans votre tête. » avertit il à voix basse

C'était le stratagème qu'ils avaient pu trouver pour contrer cette intrusion, certes involontaire du vampire, mais qui les dérangeait quand même. Edward ne connaissait pas leur langue et par conséquent ne pouvait pas comprendre ou retransmettre des informations qui étaient pour eux intimes, personnelles ou ne devant être su que par la tribut.

La solution n'était pourtant pas facile à appliquer, ils avaient appris à penser en anglais avant de pouvoir parler couramment le quillayute. Il se pouvait que parfois ils oublient de penser dans cette langue et que par réflexe ils réfléchissent en anglais. Pour que ça devienne un automatisme il fallait parler le plus possible leur langue ancienne, mais il y avait encore du travail à faire.

Sam n'eut pas à frapper à la porte, car elle s'ouvrait déjà pour présenter Carlisle et sa femme, tout deux arborant une expression curieuse.

HpTwHpTw

Le bruit des draps se froissant et le soupir encore fatigué que laissa échapper Harry, annonçaient le début de son réveil. C'était comme un signal, car toute la maisonnée semblait s'éveillée également. Les Cullen qui ne connaissaient plus le sommeil du fait de leur condition, avaient tout de même l'impression de sortir d'une transe quand le plus jeune reprenait conscience. La maison respirait de nouveau la vie.

Rosalie leva les yeux au plafond quand elle entendit les pas légers de son petit frère. Il leur avait fait part de son rituel du matin avec les deux bébés.

Teddy était toujours le premier debout. Harry le prenait dans ses bras en souriant bien qu'encore à moitié endormi et le portait jusqu'à une chaise près de la baie vitré pour s'y asseoir. Ils restaient ainsi pendant quelques minutes, silencieux regardant le paysage, puis le sorcier parlait doucement au petit lui faisait des bisous et des câlins. C'était leur petit moment à eux deux. Harry ne voulait pas perturber leurs habitudes du fait du changement d'environnement.

Teddy avait été quelque peu remué par la disparition de sa grand mère. Elle avait été très présente pendant ses premiers mois, il la voyait plus souvent que son parrain, bien qu'il soit également une figure familière pour lui. Alors quand il ne la vit plus tous les matins, l'après midi ou le soir, il se sentit perdu. Harry était là maintenant, mais dans son petit monde il manquait une personne. Il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour que son regard ne cherche plus dans tous les recoins de la pièce sa présence et qu'il cesse de pleurer du fait de son absence.

L'arrivé de Scorpius l'avait également un peu dérangé au début. Si Teddy avait hérité d'une caractéristique des Black et de la bonne humeur de sa mère, le reste venait de son père et il était très territorial . Sa lycanthropie qui ne s'était jusqu'à présent jamais manifestée, le fit à ce jour là. Ce ne fut pas une transformation en bonne et du forme, Harry constata juste que les yeux de son filleul étaient devenus ambres et restaient fixés sur le nouveau venu, le scrutant dans les moindre détails.

Le sorcier avait dû rester toute la journée avec les deux bébés pour les aider à se familiariser l'un avec l'autre. Les yeux lupin de Teddy ne disparurent que cinq jours plus tard et ne se représentèrent plus. Scorpius semblait il, avait été accepté.

Ce dernier se réveillait généralement vingt minutes après son aîné et restait toujours à attendre calmement qu'on vienne s'occuper de lui. Il n'avait pas perdu les habitudes de son ancien traitement. C'était la raison pour laquelle Harry avait jeté un sort sur son lit, afin qu'il puisse être prévenu.

« On va dire bonjour à Scorpius, Teddy ? Tu vas lui faire un bisou, hum ? » dit il en se dirigeant vers le deuxième petit lit.

L'adulte réussit à soulever le deuxième bébé tant bien que mal et redemanda à ce que chacun se fasse un bisou **(2)**. Il faisait le premier bisou au blond puis lui montrait sa joue pour qu'il fasse de même, ce qu'il faisait avant que son gardien ne le félicite. Puis il penchait légèrement Teddy pour que celui ci fasse également un bisou, un qui tardait à venir car le petit était souvent distrait par autre chose. C'était généralement plus une trace baveuse qu'un véritable bisou et Scorpius exprimait bien son dégoût en essuyant sa joue de sa petite main avec une expression contrariée. Ce qui bien entendu faisait rire aux éclats l'autre enfant. Le brun ne savait pas pourquoi les grimaces faisaient autant rire le petit métamorphomage, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre car c'était un moyen également très utile pour le calmer quand il pleurait.

La suite était le bain et là les deux bébés étaient très contents. Ils jouaient avec les bulles qui volaient près d'eux, tapaient dans l'eau pour faire des éclaboussures et aimaient entendre Harry râler. C'était dans ces petits moments qu'il pouvait être perçu le beau sourire du fils de Draco. Un fils qui lui ressemblait énormément physiquement et caractériellement parfois mais ça restait à prouver avec le temps.

Les vampires avaient pu constater à quel point le sorcier était organisé et arrivait à jongler sans trop de difficulté avec la personnalité des petits. Teddy ne pouvait être nourri que par Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se nourrir lui même. Depuis la manifestation de sa lycanthropie, il avait été conseillé au sorcier de jouer le rôle de l'alpha pour servir de repère au loup à l'intérieur de son filleul. Teddy ne s'était pas transformé en loup-garou lors des pleines lune. Une des raisons avancée était que pour le moment il était trop jeune, son corps tout comme sa magie ne pouvaient accepter ce type de métamorphose. L'autre raison était qu'il ne devienne pas à proprement dit un loup-garou, mais un animagus ayant un instinct similaire à cette créature. Dans tous les cas, le loup devait être inclut dans le développement du bébé.

Scorpius pouvait être nourri par n'importe qui, mais il refusait d'être porté par qui que ce soit d'autre qu'Harry. Et il l'exprimait clairement par un :

« Bah !» les sourcils froncés ou des cris quand on insistait.

« Où en êtes vous dans mon courrier ? » demanda Harry après qu'il eu fini de nourrir les petits

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on ait atteint la moitié » répondit Jasper en s'accoudant à la table de la salle à manger « Tu as des lettres qui date de l'année dernière, tu veux toujours y répondre ? Tu ne penses pas qu'ils ont perdu tout espoir de réponse de ta part ? Du moins s'ils en attendaient une. »

« Oui, j'y tiens quand même. J'ai toujours aimé recevoir du courrier, j'ai l'impression que c'est un sentiment partagé. »

« Tant que ce ne sont pas des factures oui, ça ne dérange personne » précisa Emmett avec humour.

Les Cullen avaient été mis à contribution pour lire le courrier des fans du sorcier ou pour mettre de côté les lettres portant sur son patrimoine ou celui de ses filleuls. Hier soir ils avaient bien ri en trouvant parfois des cadeaux assez insolites qu'on envoyait à leur jeune frère. Soixante quinze strings avaient été répertorié, deux cents boucles de cheveux, vingt cinq dents, quatre cents photos de nue et la liste continuait.

En milieu d'après midi, la famille s'était éparpillée un peu partout dans la maison. Harry, Jasper, Rosalie et les petits étaient dans la chambre du sorcier à répondre aux courriers les plus urgents et petits quant à eux s'amusaient dans leur parc avec leur nombreux jouets.

La vampire avait fait parti d'une famille aisée, on lui avait confié la gestion de la maison mais également d'une partie de son patrimoine. Elle avait aimé faire ça, bien que se soit assez mal vue à l'époque. C'était un travail d'homme, la femme ne devait que se concentrer sur la gestion des domestiques, pas des comptes ou autre. Alors gérer pour son frère les différents domaines qui lui avait confié la rendait à la fois nostalgique de cette époque et heureuse. Elle pouvait enfin mettre ses réelles capacités à contribution.

Autour des deux vampires il y avait une montagne de livres pour les aider en cas de besoin et pour ne pas trop déranger le sorcier qui s'arrachait déjà les cheveux avec certains courriers. Jasper était présent parce qu'il avait travaillé dans l'administration militaire, ce qu'il faisait là était un peu différent mais ça occupait bien sa journée. Et surtout il avait vraiment l'impression de faire quelque chose d'utile.

Alice était dans sa chambre à surfer sur internet pour voir ce qu'elle pouvait commander ou acheter pour les membres de sa famille et plus particulièrement les deux petits nouveaux.

Emmett était dans le salon à jouer aux jeux vidéo, une véritable passion pour lui. Esmée était dans la cuisine et tentait de préparer un plat pour vampire, après que son jeune fils lui ait offert un livre de recette spécifiquement pour eux.

Carlisle étant dans son bureau en train de travailler sur l'un de ses dossier et Edward pouvait être entendu dans toute la maison en train de jouer au piano.

Cette douce tranquillité fut perturbée par une odeur qui fouetta les narines des vampires et les fit tous faire une pause dans leur activité.

Rosalie lança un regard un peu inquiet en direction du sorcier, qui semblait se douter de rien, avant de tourner son regard vers l'empath. Ils décidèrent d'un accord muet de ne pas bouger et de continuer ce qu'ils faisaient, en laissant juste traîner une oreille pour savoir ce que les loups leur voulait.

« Bonjour monsieur Uley, Jacob, Seth comment allez vous ? » demanda Esmée avec le sourire bien qu'il soit un peu moins spontané que d'habitude.

« Madame, Monsieur Cullen nous allons bien merci . J'espère qu'il en est de même pour vous ? » répondit Sam

« Oui parfaitement. Mais je vous en prie entrez. » rétorqua t elle en leur laissant le passage.

Le regard des deux vampires voyagea jusqu'à la limite de leur propriété où ils pouvaient voir le reste du groupe. Cela fit légèrement froncer des sourcils la femme, mais ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de rabattre la porte pendant que son mari indiquait le chemin aux nouveaux venus.

« Voulez vous boire quelque chose ? » demanda Carlisle quand ils furent dans le salon.

« Je voud.. » commença Seth avant d'être coupé par son alpha

« Non merci, nous ne sommes pas venus pour rester longtemps. Une prochaine fois peut être. »

C'était juste une phrase de politesse, personne n'était dupe, mais seuls les apparences comptaient pour le moment.

« Bien, dans ce cas pouvons nous connaître la raison de votre venue ? » enchaîna le vampire.

« Nous avons eu vent d'un nouvel arrivant dans votre famille » commença calmement Sam

Un « tss » septique de Rosalie toujours dans la chambre de son frère, suivit d'un « un vent fait de chair et de sang, de sexe féminin qui se nomme Bella. Oui on connaît ce vent là, il passe souvent par chez nous. » chuchoté sembla résonner dans la maison. Du moins pour tous ceux qui avaient l'ouïe fine, autrement dit pratiquement tout le monde sauf le sorcier et les bébés.

« Ce n'est pas un nouveau membre dans notre famille, nous le connaissons depuis plusieurs années maintenant. » précisa Carlisle en faisant comme s'il n'avait pas entendu les propos de la blonde.

« Pourrions nous rencontrer ce vampire afin d'éviter tout incident ? » demanda l'indien

Le chef du coven sourit avant de dire :

« Ce n'est pas un vampire. »

« Vous avez réellement adopté un humain ? » s'étonna Seth

« Oui » répondit en souriant Esmée

« N'est ce pas un peu masochiste ce que vous faites ? Bella nous a dit que Jasper n'était pas encore très à l'aise avec les humains. » insista le plus jeune

Avant qu'il put y avoir une réponse, Jacob donna un coup derrière la tête de l'adolescent avant que Sam ne réagisse.

« Ta gueule » siffla t il

« Nous avons eu aucun incident fâcheux, nous pouvons vous l'assurez » se contenta de répondre la vampire

« A t il l'intention de devenir l'un d'entre vous ? Vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas transformer un humain ici, sans violer le traité. » avança l'alpha devenant suspicieux.

« Depuis quand le traité s'étend à ce qu'on fait au sein de notre famille ? » demanda Emmett les bras croisé

« Si c'est un humain, il importe peu qu'il soit de votre famille ou non ce sera considéré comme une violation. » asséna Sam en se redressant de toute sa taille et défiant du regard l'autre vampire.

« Tout comme c'est une violation que vous veniez en groupe sur notre territoire, alors que nous sommes interdit d'accès sur le votre. La dernière fois Emmett a failli se faire arracher le bras par l'un des vôtres alors qu'il poursuivait une vampire qui causait des ennuis à tout le monde. Juste parce qu'il a eu le malheur de posé un pied sur un rocher vous appartenant vous avez oublié votre cible et choisie de vous en prendre à nous. On est conciliant, on attend de même de votre part sinon à quoi sert ce traité ? » intervint Edward agacé par cette hypocrisie.

« On ne peut pas être conciliant sur une des raisons principales du traité » rétorqua hargneusement Jacob

 _ **« Ça s'envenime on dirait »**_ constata Jared de son poste d'observation

 _ **« Je savais que je n'aurai pas dû laisser Seth y aller »**_ ragea Leah

 _ **« Pour le moment il n'y a pas eu de contact physique, on ne peut pas intervenir. Ce sont les ordres de Sam »**_ rappela Quil

 _ **« Qu'est ce que tu penses qu'on doit faire Paul ? Le sujet de discussion est sensible, tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait se rapprocher un peu, histoire que ces sangsues se rappellent qu'ils ne sont pas tout seul ? »**_ demanda Embry

 _ **« Non, on ne bouge pas bien que ça me démange autant que vous. »**_ grogna l'intéressé _**« Quil a raison, on suit les ordres de Sam. Tant qu'il n'y a pas de contact physique**_ _ **violent**_ _ **on reste où l'on est. »**_

 _ **« Sam a vraiment intérêt à me ramener Seth en entier »**_ persista la louve

Cette réflexion lui valut comme réponse immédiate de la part de Paul, un claquement de mâchoire agressif près de sa gueule, les poils déjà dressé le long de son échine et le regard furieux.

 _ **« Qui menaces tu ainsi ? »**_ défia t il

 _ **« J'ai déjà perdu un père, je ne veux pas perdre un frère aussi »**_ se défendit Leah courageusement, bien qu'elle se savait pas de taille contre le loup en face d'elle.

 _ **« Seth est un loup capable de se défendre ! En le couvant tu l'empêcheras de devenir plus fort. Tu ne pourras pas être toujours présente. »**_

Prenant une grande inspiration, la jeune indienne capitula encore une fois

 _ **« Je m'excuse »**_ murmura t elle

Mais les autres loups pouvaient encore entendre milles pensées lui traverser l'esprit toutes en rapport avec ses craintes. Ils la comprenaient sans la comprend à la fois. Ils n'étaient pas dans sa position, peut être auraient ils également réagit de la même manière. Surtout en sachant que le vampire le plus proche de Seth c'était celui avec le plus gros gabarie.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe en bas ? » demanda Harry en se tournant vers les deux vampires restés avec lui.

« Rien de bien étonnant de la part de ces loups, je vais descendre histoire de calmer un peu le jeu » répondit l'empath en quittant la pièce.

« Les loups ? Ceux dont vous m'avez parlé ? Qui vivent pas très loin d'ici ? » interrogea le sorcier en portant son attention sur la blonde.

« Les mêmes. Je me demande pourquoi on s'enquiquine à venir encore ici. » marmonna t elle.

Au rez de chaussé, Carlisle n'avait pas attendu que Jasper apparaisse pour tenter d'empêcher le conflit qui n'allait pas tarder à éclater.

« Messieurs, je pense que le plus correcte serait qu'on demande l'avis du principale intéressé, hum ? »

« Je vais l'appeler » avertit le compagnon d'Alice après avoir envoyer une vague d'ondes apaisantes.

Une minute plus tard, se présenta sous les yeux des métamorphes un jeune homme qui était effectivement humain.

« Harry, certains membres de la tribut Quileute voudraient faire ta connaissance » présenta Carlisle, en enjoignant son fils de s'approcher.

Le sorcier fut quelque peu impressionné par la taille des trois indiens qui se tenaient devant lui. Ils étaient imposants chacun à leur manière, le plus jeune cependant ne transmettait pas un sentiment de malaise.

« Harry Potter » annonça t il en tendant la main vers celui qui semblait être le leader.

« Sam Uley » répondit il en lui serrant la main.

Mais le jeune homme fit un geste qui déstabilisa l'alpha un instant. Leur poigne était ferme mais pas douloureuse, aucun des deux n'avaient pour intention d'intimider l'autre. Sam avait pour devoir de protéger les humains habitants sa région des vampires, pas de leur faire peur en retour.

« Qu'est ce... ? »

« Mon parrain était un loup-garou et il m'a appris que lorsque l'on était en présence d'un alpha, au moment de lui serrer la main, il fallait tourner la poigne de sorte que sa main se retrouve au dessus. Par ce geste on reconnaissait son statut, c'est un signe de respect. » expliqua le griffondor

« Nos aînés nous ont parlé de ce geste, il n'est plus utilisé parmi nous, mais merci. »

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête avant de serrer normalement la main à Jacob puis à Seth. Il n'échappa aux trois hommes, tout comme l'avait signalé Bella que le regard du nouvel arrivant était particulier. Il rappelait celui d'un des anciens de la tribut, mais avec encore un peu plus de profondeur et de mystère mêlé.

« Vous vouliez me rencontrer ? » engagea le jeune homme.

« Oui, je ne sais pas si votre famille vous l'a dit mais un traité a été établit entre nous. Il stipulait qu'ils leur étaient interdit de mordre un humain dans la région, sous peine d'annuler tout accord. » déclara Sam

« Oui, ils m'en ont parlé. Mais n'ayez crainte je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser transformer, je suis très bien comme je suis. » affirma t il.

« Ça ne te dérange vraiment pas de vivre avec des vampires ? » s'étonnait toujours autant Seth

« Est ce que ça dérange ta famille de savoir que tu peux te transformer en loup ? »

« Non, au contraire c'est plutôt une fierté. » rapporta orgueilleusement le plus jeune

« Il en est de même pour moi. Je suis fier de faire parti de cette famille, d'être entouré de personnes extraordinaires qui m'ont accepté tel que je suis. »

« Tel que tu es.. Humain ? ou autre chose ? » déduit il

Bien que la question soit quelque peu indiscrète, les deux autres loups se gardèrent bien de faire une remarque, car eux aussi voulaient savoir. La personne devant eux dégageait quelque chose, une aura qu'un humain lambda n'avait pas.

« Te considères tu comme un loup ou un humain ? » préféra rétorquer l'anglais.

« Je suis les deux. »

« Hybride donc si on devait choisir une catégorie. Je suis un peu comme toi aussi alors, mi humain mi autre chose, qui me permet d'avoir des pouvoirs. »

« Ces pouvoirs sont ils une menace pour les habitants de cette ville ? » demanda Jacob

« Si je voulais faire du mal oui, ça pourrait être une menace. Je pense qu'il en est de même pour vous, tout dépend de l'intention. »

« Peut on voir un peu de ton pouvoir ? Qu'on puisse juger un peu par nous même ? » proposa Sam

« Et si votre jugement est en ma défaveur, que ferez vous ? M'attaquerez vous ? »

« Non, si la démonstration de ton pouvoir ne fait de mal à aucun d'entre nous, nous n'attaquerons pas. Nous ne prendrons pas de décision de suite, il nous faudra en discuter avec nos anciens, ce sont eux qui statue sur les événements délicats »

Harry se tourna un instant vers sa famille pour connaître leur avis. Jasper fut sa meilleure carte, quand ce dernier hocha de la tête pour lui confirmer que tout allait bien, les loups ne semblaient pas avoir d'intentions cachés nuisibles. Du moins leurs émotions balançaient entre la neutralité et la curiosité. Faisant de nouveau face aux quileutes, le jeune anglais fit d'un mouvement de main léviter la console de jeu d'Emmett. Puis il la transforma en pingouin.

Intrigué Seth se rapprocha de l'animal pour pouvoir le toucher, il faillit se faire pincer les doigts avec le bec, mais il arriva tout de même à vérifier si ce qu'il voyait n'était pas une hallucination.

« C'est vivant ! » s'exclama t il joyeusement en se tournant vers son alpha

« Sam touche le, vois par toi même, toi aussi Jacob. » les appela t il

Les deux indiens caressèrent le pingouin et constatèrent qu'effectivement la bête était bien là devant eux.

« Quel est donc ce pouvoir que tu as ? » s'enquit le chef de meute avec un mélange de suspicion et d'inquiétude.

Il n'avait jamais vu ou entendu parlé d'un pouvoir de la sorte se manifester. Pleins de questions naissaient dans sa tête. Est ce que Mère Nature avait doté d'autres civilisations de pouvoirs pour lutter contre leurs ennemis ? Tout comme c'était le cas des loups avec les vampires ? Il espérait sincèrement que les anciens puissent le renseigner d'avantage sur ce qu'il venait d'être témoin.

Le sorcier ne put répondre, car les pleures d'un des bébés retentit à l'étage. Sans attendre, il se dirigea à pas rapide vers l'escalier, avant de s'arrêter un instant pour regarder le trio d'indiens. Il sembla réfléchir pendant quelques instant avant de se décider.

« Je reviens avec les petits, mais je ne veux pas de cris ni de gestes brusques, sinon voulez voir un pouvoir qui vous plaira moins. » averti t il avant poursuivre son chemin.

 _ **« Quelqu'un a vu à quoi ressemblait le nouveau ? Une des sangsues était en plein dans mon champs de vision.»**_ se plaignit Jared au reste de la meute

 _ **« Idem, sauf que moi c'est Jacob. »**_ râla Paul.

 _ **« Vous pensez que son pouvoir c'est uniquement de faire léviter des choses et les transformer ? »**_ s'inquiéta un peu Embry

 _ **« Ça m'étonnerai mais peut être? »**_ répliqua Leah

 _ **« Vous pensez qu'il peut transformer des humains aussi, comme ce qu'on lit dans les contes ? »**_ insista t il.

 _ **« On n'en sait rien »**_

 _ **« Vous pensez qu'il peut faire léviter un objet encore plus haut, genre dans le ciel ? »**_

 _ **" Comment veux tu qu'on le sache ?!"**_

 _ **" Vous avez pu voir s'il utilisait un outil, genre une orbe ? Car je ne vois rien de mon côté. "**_

 _ **« Tu flippes ou quoi ? C'est quoi ces questions débiles ? »**_ s'agaça la louve.

 _ **« Hey, j'essaie juste d'évaluer son degré de dangerosité »**_ répliqua t il _**« Vous pensez que ses transformations sont permanentes ? Car le pingouin il est toujours là non ? Qu'est ce que vous pensez qu'il pourrait être ? Quel est le masculin de fée selon vous ? Non si c'était une fée ça voudrait dire qu'il peut réaliser des vœux non ? Vous pensez que c'est un génie ? Ou peut être que c'est un magicien et il nous a eu avec truc que seul lui connaît, non ? Ouai mais si c'était le cas, je ne pense pas que Sam se ferait avoir si facilement. Donc on revient à l'hypothèse du.. »**_

 _ **« Embry ? »**_

 _ **« Oui Paul »**_

 _ **« La ferme. »**_ ordonna t il calmement.

Dans la chambre, Rosalie tentait tant bien que mal de calmer Scorpius. Teddy n'était pas loin de rejoindre le petit blond dans sa crise, car ses lèvres tremblaient déjà.

« La la la, Scorpius. Pourquoi pleures tu, poussin ? » consola Harry en berçant le bébé

« Je pense que le fait de ne plus te voir dans les parages pendant un certain temps les rend anxieux. » supposa la vampire « Ils ne cessaient de regarder vers la porte depuis ton départ. »

« Hum, je sais qu'il y a encore pas mal de travail à faire à ce niveau là. Ils ont traversé trop d'épreuves assez fortes en émotions en quelques mois, ils ont besoin de stabilité. »

Après encore quelque minutes à bercer le petit dans ses bras, le jeune homme demanda à Rosalie de le suivre avec Teddy. Il allait présenter les enfants aux Quileutes.

« Pourquoi fais tu ça ? Tu ne leur dois rien tu sais ? Ce sont juste des bêtes sauvages puantes paranos ! Ils sont plus jeunes que nous mais ils on l'air de s'emmerder dix milles fois plus. C'est pourquoi ils viennent frapper à notre porte, pour chercher des noises et rendre leur pathétique de vie plus excitante » s'énerva t elle.

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de repousser à un jour X ce qui se fera assurément. En les présentant maintenant on met tout de suite les choses au claire et tout le monde pourra retourner dans sa petite vie tranquillement. Et sois gentille Rosie, au moins pendant encore quelques minutes, papa essaie d'éviter tout débordement» objecta t il.

« Tu verras ils trouveront toujours quelque chose à remettre en cause, tu verras. » marmonna t elle.

En bas, tout le monde était restait silencieux et donc avait pu avoir le plaisir d'entendre la tirade de la vampire. Les indiens ne firent cependant aucun commentaire. Ils avaient aussi envie d'en finir avec cette histoire.

« Messieurs, je voudrais vous présenter les deux autres membres de la famille. Voici Scorpius et Teddy. » présenta Harry en entrant de nouveau dans la salon.

« Il a les cheveux...bleus ? » formula dubitativement Jacob en regardant le bébé que tenait Rosalie.

« Oui, c'est une de ses particularités et... » le sorcier fit une pause en voyant le changement au niveau des yeux qui laissait place à une paire lupine.

« Et visiblement vous avez éveillé l'intérêt de son loup » souffla t il un peu lasse.

« C'est un loup comme nous ? » s'enquit Sam

« Non, en fait on ne sait pas trop encore ce que Teddy est véritablement. Il peut être un loup-garou ou un animagus. »

« Un quoi ? » redemanda Seth

« Un loup-garou ? Comme ce qu'on voit dans les films qui se transforme à chaque pleine lune ? »intervint Jacob

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'être perplexe devant tant d'ignorance. Il pouvait éventuellement comprendre qu'ils ne connaissent pas l'existence des sorciers, bien que ça le surprenne un peu tout de même, mais ne pas savoir que d'autres créatures peuplaient la terre était aberrant. Il se tourna vers ses parents :

« Ne savent ils rien en dehors de votre existence ? »

« Je ne pense pas fils. » répondit Carlisle

Seth s'était approché de Rosalie pour observer d'un peu plus près le bébé. La vampire se contenta juste de couper sa respiration et faire un micro sourire, c'était tout ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'elle.

Teddy regarda curieusement le garçon en face de lui et lui tendit les bras en souriant derrière sa tétine. Ses cheveux passèrent du bleu au noir pour matcher avec de l'objet de sa curiosité.

« Il a changé de couleur ! Un vrai caméléon ! Comment fait il ? » s'écria le jeune homme en se tournant vers son alpha tout en pointant du doigt le bébé, avant de le regarder de nouveau.

« Je peux ? » demanda t il en levant les bras vers le métamorphomage.

Interrogeant du regard Harry, la vampire lui confia l'enfant après avoir reçu son assentiment.

Une douce chaleur se propagea dans le corps de l'adolescent quand il tint le petit contre lui. Instinctivement, il frotta doucement son nez contre celui de Teddy qui lui répondit par des suçotements rapide de sa tétine, mais il avait toujours l'expression heureuse. Il partit à la découverte de ce nouveau visage avec ses petites mains. Tapant parfois sur les joues ou voulant mettre son index dans le nez de l'indien.

Un hurlement brisa cependant ce moment d'enchantement.

« Ce sont les autres membres de ma meute. » expliqua Sam en regardant à travers la grande fenêtre, avant de se tourner avec le griffondor « Je peux te les présenter, ils pourront ainsi faire ta connaissance et celle des enfants, notamment du petit loup. On n'a jamais rencontré louveteau plus ou moins comme nous. Seth est le plus jeune. Ça va être une sacré surprise pour eux »

« Ils ont toujours une conscience humaine ? Ils ne vont pas attaquer ? » questionna Harry

« Non, ils n'attaquerons pas et oui nous gardons notre esprit humain même sous notre forme loup. Je pense que d'autres discussions devraient avoir lieu. Il me faudra en parler aux anciens, mais je pense qu'ils seraient ravie d'entendre et voir ce que tu peux faire. Ils t'expliquerons aussi mieux que moi, ce que sont les Quileutes. » finit il par proposer.

« Avec plaisir. »

Sam de dirigea en premier vers sa meute, leur demandant de s'approcher tout en essayant de ne pas effrayer les petits. Mais à peine fit il dos à ses frères et sœur pour pouvoir les présenter au jeune homme, qu'un grognement menaçant retentit.

A la stupeur générale et plus particulièrement chez les loups, Paul montrait les crocs à Harry qui avait toujours dans ses bras Scorpius.

« Paul ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ? » demanda le chef de meute alarmé.

Les autres loups faisaient des va et vient du regard entre le jeune homme et le loup. Ils ne comprenaient pas, bien qu'ils entendaient les pensés de leur frère.

Seth qui était pratiquement au même niveau qu'Harry, c'est à dire à environs cinq mètres de la meute, fut déboussolé par l'attitude d'un de ses aînés mais aussi surpris de sentir des griffes prêtent à pénétrer sa gorge.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez, mais si vous faites le moindre mal à un membre de ma famille je pulvérise la votre en commençant par lui. » menaça Rosalie

« Rosalie, non calme toi ! » intervint Carlisle

L'action de la vampire envenima tout de même les choses, car Leah qui n'était pas très loin de son frère menaçait déjà la blonde de lui sauter dessus en montrant ses crocs et en fléchissant un peu les pattes. Emmett se dressa en partie entre Seth et la louve, pointant ses canines.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais vous êtes des bêtes sauvages, vous vous en prendriez à des bébés » murmura la blonde qui dardait son regard sur Teddy toujours maintenue par Seth.

« Non » souffla se dernier, triste qu'on pense ça d'eux « On ne ferait pas de mal à des enfants. »

« Dis ça à ton ami qui est prêt à s'en prendre à mon frère alors qu'il tient un gamin. » cracha t elle. « Donne moi Teddy. » ordonna t elle ensuite.

Leah hésitait, elle ne pensait qu'à arracher la tête de cette femelle qui osait s'attaquer à son frère, cependant elle avait raison sur un point le bébé était entre eux. Si elle attaquait il y avait de forte chance qu'il soit blessé ou que son frère le soit.

« Paul ! Qu'est ce qui te prend à la fin » s'agaça sérieusement Sam qui avançait doucement pour se mettre entre son ami et le garçon aux yeux verts.

Les autres loups étaient divisés, certains cherchaient à calmer Paul et les autres commençaient à menacer les autres vampires.

« Que l'un d'entre vous se transforme » ordonna Jacob qui voulait également comprendre ce qui se passait.

 _ **« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Ça ne peut pas m'arriver, pas à moi ! Pas de cette façon ! Espérer pour avoir ça ?! »**_ ne cessait de répéter en boucle le loup argenté

 _ **« Paul, il y a sûrement une explication à cela, mais putain calme toi tu fais peur à tout le monde ! »**_ tentait de le raisonner Quil

 _ **« Un visage pâle ! Un homme ! Qu'est il au juste ?! Quelle explication peut il y avoir ?! Qu'est ce que j'y gagne ?»**_ hurla l'intéressé, ce qui lui donnait en apparence extérieur encore plus effrayante.

 _ **« Il a un gosse dans ses bras ! Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? L'attaquer ? »**_ s'énervait Jared

 _ **« La ferme ! »**_ cria t il de plus belle _**« Ce qui se passe n'est pas possible ! Le mauvais sort s'acharnerait il contre moi ? Un homme ! Un visage pâle ! Jamais ! Son pouvoir doit fausser le notre, il est une menace ! »**_

« Approche toi de lui et je te tue de mes propres mains ! » cracha Edward quand il capta la conversation des loups qui était redevenue anglaise.

« Que se passe t il Edward ? » demanda Esmée qui ne comprenait pas comment la situation avait pu dégénéré aussi vite

« Il ne cesse de dire que ce qui lui arrive n'est pas possible. Qu'Harry est une menace, parce que son pouvoir à soi disant perturber le sien. Une litanie de non sens. » rapporta le jeune vampire, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'imposant loup.

Devant les grognements répétitifs du métamorphe, Scropius finit par avoir vraiment peur et fondit en larmes. Harry avait également tenté de comprendre ce qui se passait par ses propres moyens - le legimens - mais s'était rappelé que sur des hommes possédant une bête en eux c'était un procédé plutôt dangereux.

Le fait qu'aucune personne n'arriva à véritablement calmer la menace, avait pousser le sorcier à sortir sa baguette de son holster.

« Maman, prends Scorpius s'il te plait. Seth, donne mon filleul à Rosalie. Elle ne te fera aucun mal si tu fais ce que je te dis. »

Jacob et Sam doutaient d'avoir compris le véritable sens de ce qu'Edward venait de révéler. S'ils pensaient juste, ils craignaient qu'effectivement Paul fasse dans la grande nouveauté chez les Quileutes. Mais une attitude aussi agressive était tout de même étonnante, surtout lors de la première rencontre, ça n'avait pas de sens. Ça ne pouvait donc pas être ce qu'ils pensaient être.

Esmée tout comme Seth firent ce qu'Harry leur demanda, en espérant que ça calmerait un peu les choses. Pourtant, la position que le griffondor prenait, comme prêt au combat n'augurait rien de bon. Jared bouscula Paul pour le faire reculer, mais sa manœuvre fit qu'au contraire le loup argenté s'approcha de l'objet de sa colère. La riposte fut automatique, trois jets de lumière s'abattirent à quelques millimètres des pattes de l'animal l'obligeant à reculer et retrouver sa place initiale. Ça figea tout le monde pendant un instant.

« N'interviens pas » ordonna l'alpha au jeune homme en levant une main en signe d'apaisement « Laisse nous nous en charger. »

« Je me défendrai, s'il avance encore . »

D'un hochement de tête, en signe d'acceptation le chef de meute se transforma et se jeta sur son ami pour le faire dégager de la propriété. Seth et Jacob le suivirent et après quelques hurlements, morsures et grognements les loups disparurent.

A peine tournèrent ils les talons pour rentrer à la maison, qu'ils constatèrent la présence d'une camionnette rouge avec derrière son volant, une Bella choquée.

 **To be continued..**

* * *

 **(1)** c'est sur le site monde twilight : la vraie histoire des quileutes, que j'ai découvert ces informations.

 **(2)** après une recherche plus approfondie sur les bébés, j'ai constaté que ceux de ma fiction étaient peut être un peu en avance par rapport à la moyenne d'âge. Je ne pense pas que ça vous ait particulièrement gêné, mais si c'est le cas, dites vous qu'ils sont magiques et que par conséquent ils se développent plus vite voilà ^^.

* * *

Et non, la rencontre Paul/Harry ne se fait pas avec des étoiles dans les yeux, le cœur battant à toute rompe sur la musique des amoureux, les pas légers des amants se jetant les bras l'un de l'autre et le sourire niais plaqué sur le visage. Nan, nan, nan et nan! Bon, je vous rassure tout de même, ma fiction ne sera pas non plus du Spartacus, il y aura surement un peu de guimauverie mais mollo tout de même. Enfin, on verra comment je m'en sors ^^.

 **Prochainement** : Quileute, explication sur l'imprégnation, Paul/Harry et Bella ( et peut être des nouvelles d'Angleterre )

 **Note :** J'ai crée un sondage, qui normalement devrait se voir sur ma page de profile. Je vous dirai quand les votes seront clos, mais ne vous laissez pas forcément influencer par ce chapitre.

* * *

Réponse à la review

 **Noah:** Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ^^


	5. Théorie sur l'imprégnation

**Bonjour/Bonsoir**

 **Piouff ! Ce fut un long chapitre à écrire et je ne voulais pas le remettre à plus tard au risque de ne jamais l'écrire (bon peut être pas mais en ce moment je ne me fais pas trop confiance donc autant faire ce que je dois faire sur le moment )**

 **Un très grand merci à : Mordicus18, Deponia, Maiwenn35, Bernaba, Tat5934, MyFairLadyRose, Soln96, Yumi-elfeuw, Guest, 7588celine, DidiineOokami, Noah et Auriane07 pour vos commentaires.**

 **Merci également à ceux qui me rajoutent dans leurs follows et favoris.**

 **NOTE : Guest a posé une question qui je pense peut intéresser d'autres personnes : **Tu dis que dans ta fic de la magie dans leur environnement est nécessaire pour la survie des enfants et bébés sorciers, mais pour les nés moldus dans ton histoire ? **Sa question rejoint celle d'une autre lectrice :** si les sorciers bébés ne peuvent survivre sans magie comment Tom a-t-il pu survivre?. **Si la réponse à ces deux questions vous intéresse j'y répond à la fin du chapitre. Je me suis permise de reprendre la réponse que j'avais envoyé, donc Bernaba ne sois pas surprise ^^. Vous pourrez si vous le souhaitez me faire part de votre avis sur mon explication ^^.**

 **J'ai également mis en place un sondage sur la page de mon profil si vous êtes tentés de participer ne vous retenez pas ^^.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Chapitre 5**

 **Harry** avait a peine récupéré Scorpius toujours en train de pleurer, quand il se rendit compte que sa famille s'était figée et regardait dans la même direction. Il fut le premier à bouger pour s'avancer un peu en plissant des yeux pour identifier qui se tenait derrière le volant de la camionnette. Il fut surpris de constater que c'était la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontré à l'aéroport.

« Oh non Bella, pas maintenant » souffla Alice, en fermant brièvement les yeux.

La jeune vampire se dirigea vers l'humaine, qui descendait d'un pas hésitant de son véhicule. Son regard ne cessait de voyager entre Harry et les deux bébés, en s'arrêtant tout de même plus fréquemment sur Teddy, dont les cheveux étaient devenus gris suite aux derniers événements.

« Pourquoi es tu venue aujourd'hui ? » chuchota presque Alice quand elle fut près de l'humaine.

« Je..je j'étais venue pour m'expliquer. » commença t elle, mais son attention restait fixée sur le jeune homme tenant le bébé « Est ce que j'ai bien vu des jets de lumières tout à l'heure ? » divergea t elle.

« Qu'as tu vu précisément ? » demanda calmement le sorcier

« Je suis arrivée quand un des loups devenait agressif sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi. Puis j'ai vu ces jets de lumières sortir de ta direction et aller vers l'animal. »

« Tu connais ces loups ? » s'étonna le jeune homme

« Je suis proche de l'un d'entre eux » expliqua t elle

« Je vois » répondit il en hochant la tête, tout en faisant sortir sa baguette de son holster.

« C'est avec ça que tu as envoyé ces rayons ? » interrogea la jeune fille en pointant du doigt le bâton de bois, intéressée de savoir un peu plus sur ce garçon aux yeux verts.

Bella était d'une certaine façon contente d'avoir été témoin de cette manifestation surnaturelle. Elle s'était déjà doutée que cet Harry n'était pas entièrement humain ou du moins n'était pas qu'un simple humain. Si les Cullen l'avaient près d'eux c'était qu'il devait y avoir une raison, une raison qu'elle venait juste de découvrir mais qui ne répondait pas à toutes ses questions. La jeune fille ne cessait d'être surprise d'apprendre que le monde dans lequel elle vivait recelait encore des êtres extraordinaires. Combien étaient ils ? Où vivaient ils ? Combien comme elle était au courant de leur existence ? Jacob ne pouvait pas tout lui dire, mais il était assez conciliant pour lui dévoiler une partie de ce qu'il connaissait, est ce qu'il connaissait l'espèce de ce jeune homme ?

« Oui. » répondit l'objet de ses pensée en pointant le morceau de bois vers elle « _Stupefy_ »

« Harry ! » s'écria Carlisle quand il vit le corps de la fille du shérif s'effondrer sur le sol.

« Je ne fais que mon devoir, papa. Tout sorcier ou sorcière à le devoir de protéger le reste de la communauté en empêchant les moldus de connaître notre existence. »

« Je sais fils et je comprends mais je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait divulgué ces informations. »

« Non tu as tord » intervint Rosalie « Il ne doit prendre aucun risque, nous en avons assez pris nous même. Si sa magie peut nous aider à nous en débarrasser je suis dans le groupe des pour »

« Rosalie.. »

« Non pas de Rosalie » s'agaça la vampire « J'ai accepté la situation assez longtemps. Nous avons déjà eu des ennuis avec James. Sa copine est partie on ne sait où mais Alice ne cesse d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Est elle allée rapporter aux Volturis qu'on côtoyait une humaine qui sait ce que l'on est vraiment ? On ne sait pas. Alors si Harry peut arranger un tant soit peu les choses, il faut saisir notre chance. »

« Qu'en penses tu Edward ? » demanda le chef du clan « C'est surtout toi le plus impliqué dans l'histoire, elle est ta chanteuse tu sais ce que ça signifie. »

« Sa chanteuse ? Comment ça ? » questionna le griffondor

« Une chanteuse ou un chanteur est un humain dont l'odeur du sang est particulièrement alléchante pour un vampire en particulier. On peut rencontrer plusieurs chanteurs ou chanteuses au cours de notre existence. Certains vampires par avidité ne vont pas penser à s'arrêter à temps pour les faire devenir un Calice, c'est à dire une sorte de garde manger pour eux, mais dont le sang aura toujours une qualité supérieure à n'importe quel autre. D'autres comme moi préfèrent transformer leur chanteuse/chanteur en un vampire. C'est ce que j'ai fais avec ta mère Esmée. Pendant longtemps j'ai résisté à l'appel de son sang et quand elle fut à l'article de la mort je décida d'en faire ma partenaire. »

« Tu n'as jamais rencontré d'autre chanteuse que maman ? »

« Si, avant elle j'ai rencontré un chanteur et j'ai pris mes jambes à mon coup » sourit le vampire « Je venais de débuter mon expérience de vampire végétarien, j'avais réussi à faire pas mal de progrès je ne voulais pas que tout tombe à l'eau. Je me suis donc éloigné. On n'est pas destiné à un sang chantant en particulier, la vie semble nous donner le choix entre le garder près de soi, le supprimer ou de nous en éloigner. »

« J'ai supprimé le mien » déclara abruptement Jasper « Je ne savais pas encore ce qu'était un chanteur ou une chanteuse, mais quand Carlisle m'expliqua plus tard cette étrange expérience je su que j'avais supprimé le mien. Je pense tout de même, que l'aurais je su, j'aurai quand même commis mon acte car j'étais trop obnubilé par Maria à cette époque là. »

« Alors Edward, que décides tu ? » insista Rosalie qui voulait que tout cela se finisse.

« Si la magie peut nous aider Harry, alors fait le » répondit d'un ton lasse l'intéressé

« Tu es sûr ? » s'enquit tout de même le sorcier

« Oui, c'est mieux ainsi » dit il d'un ton plus déterminé.

« Bien » tournant son attention vers Scorpius qui s'était maintenant calmé le brun chuchota au petit « Je vais te donner un instant à tata Alice, ça ne va pas durer longtemps ne pleure pas poussin, ok ? »

Il doutait que ses paroles soient comprises et il s'avéra qu'il avait vu juste car quand il transféra le bébé dans les bras de sa sœur, celui ci recommença à geindre et à tendre les bras vers lui. Le griffondor dut passer encore plusieurs minutes à calmer et rassurer le petit blond avant qu'il puisse se diriger vers Teddy pour lui faire un bisou également et enfin se concentrer sur sa tâche.

Il s'agenouilla près de la jeune fille étalée devant lui. Ces yeux ouverts exprimaient encore sa surprise quant il lui avait envoyé le sort. Sans plus attendre il pointa sa baguette au niveau de son front et prononça « _legimens_ ».

La famille Cullen comprit rapidement qu'il y avait un soucis car Harry fronçait des sourcils et semblait un peu déboussoler.

« Elle a une barrière assez impressionnante, j'ai du mal à pénétrer dans sa tête. » annonça t il.

« Ça explique pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lire ses pensées. » dit Edward

« Tu arrives à voir son avenir Alice ? » interrogea son jeune frère

« Oui, mais ça change régulièrement et ce n'est jamais rien de bien précis. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avant de reprendre sa tâche, mais cette fois ci les vampires purent voir que la couleur de ses yeux avait changé. Ils n'étaient plus verts mais bleus pétillants, ce qui leur rappelait étrangement le regard d'une autre personne. Cependant, là encore Harry sembla rencontrer un problème.

« Ses barrières sont bien trop robustes, je ne peux pas aller en profondeur dans son esprit sans éventuellement provoquer un dommage ou lui faire mal. Les seuls souvenirs que je peux modifier voire éradiquer sont ceux qui viennent juste de se dérouler, à savoir notre confrontation avec les loups. » expliqua t il.

« Tu ne peux vraiment pas remonter plus loin ? » persista Rosalie

« Je préfère n'utiliser que les connaissances de Dumbledore ou les miennes, car je me sens plus à l'aise avec. Si j'accède à d'autres connaissances, celles ci seront plus noires et je crains qu'il y ait des conséquences inattendues. Elle a vraiment des barrières impressionnantes, je peine déjà avec ces souvenirs les plus récents, je n'arriverai pas atteindre les plus anciens. Quand bien même elle n'aurait pas eu ces barrières, aller plus loin dans le passé est dangereux et reste une opération très délicate. Une mauvaise manœuvre et on peut faire devenir la personne un légume ou folle. »

La vampire laissa échapper un grognement d'exaspération.

« On est vraiment bien tombé. Vraiment bien tombé. » répéta t elle énervée. Emmett se rapprocha de sa compagne pour lui passer un bras autour des épaules, en signe de soutient.

« Fais ce que tu peux Harry » dit Esmée « On fera avec le reste »

L'opération dura bien cinq minutes avant que le jeune sorcier ne se relève épuisé. Il ne cessait de se dire que Riddle voire même Snape auraient été impressionné par cette moldue. Il se demandait également si l'existence de ces barrières n'étaient pas la manifestation d'un restant de magie dans ses veines. Peut être Bella descendait d'une famille sorcière qui avait eu un membre cracmol, ce dit membre qui aurait pu transmettre une qualité magique.

Quand les détraqueurs avaient attaqué les Dursley, madame Figs avaient dit avoir vu ces créatures même si elle même ne possédait pas de pouvoir magique. Le gardien de Poudlard, monsieur Rusard avait également quelques capacités, certes dérisoires aux yeux pour le monde sorcier, mais qui lui étaient utile pour dénicher les élèves désobéissants.

Harry soupçonnait que ce vieil homme aigri pouvait sentir les auras, peut être même les lire, ce qui faisait de lui un bon traqueur.

« Elle ne se souviendra pas m'avoir vu utiliser mes pouvoirs, elle se rappellera juste de la confrontation en générale. Puis, en descendant de sa camionnette, elle a glissé et s'est cognée la tête d'où la migraine qu'elle risque d'avoir en reprenant conscience. » déclara t il.

« Est ce que toi tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta Carlisle

« Oui, comme je l'ai dis ses barrières sont de vraies forteresses. Il va falloir que je sois prudent à côté d'elle. »

« Et pour Teddy ? Comment comptes tu lui expliquer qu'il puisse changer la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux ? » demanda Emmett.

« Je dirai que Teddy est une forme de loup qui a d'avantage de capacités, sans mentionner lesquelles. Je ne pense pas que mon mini lupin va reprendre son regard initial avant qu'elle reprenne conscience autant tabler sur ça. »

« Et en cas de manifestation magique ? Tu nous as confier que Sirius disait lorsque tu éternuais les murs de la maison pouvaient changer de couleur. Et cette pot de colle vient plus souvent à l'improviste qu'elle n'appelle pour prévenir de son arrivé. » argumenta Rosalie

« Sincèrement je ne sais pas Rosie. J'ai cru lire dans mes documents qu'une des familles avaient une maison dans le coin. Je ne sais plus si ce sont les Black ou les Malfoy. Au pire je déménagerai là bas pour être sûr d'avoir la paix et de ne pas craindre une fuite. Et si aucune famille sous ma tutelle n'a de propriété ici, j'en achèterai une. Je trouverai bien une solution » répondit il lasse.

« Nous chercherons tous une solution mon chérie » rétorqua Esmée « Je pense que tu devrais aller te reposer, tu sembles vraiment épuiser et les petits aussi. Je te réveillerai plus tard pour manger. »

« Merci maman » sourit avec reconnaissance le sorcier, avant de se diriger vers la maison en reprenant au passage Scorpius et en enjoignant Rosalie de le suivre avec Teddy.

« Je m'occupe de la porter à l'intérieur » indiqua Carlisle « Je pourrai ainsi vérifier si tout est ok pour elle. »

HpTwHpTw

Il avait fallu Sam, Jacob et Jared pour pouvoir pousser Paul hors des limites du territoire vampire. Comme le soupçonnait le chef de meute, la force de son ami était imposante. Il n'était pas sûr que dans un combat à un contre un, il soit le vainqueur.

Quand il s'était transformé devant Bella, il avait fallu qu'il intervienne auprès de Jacob pour qu'ils le maîtrisent et le calme. Aujourd'hui il fallait qu'ils soient trois pour arriver au même résultat ?!

Sam avait ordonné à tout le monde de se changer en humain, pour qu'on lui explique clairement ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Je pense qu'il a vécu l'expérience de l'imprégnation » déclara Leah avec un regard porté sur Sam qui en disait long.

« Est ce vrai Paul ? » s'enquit l'homme

« Ça ne peut pas être une imprégnation, c'est un homme, bordel ! » cracha l'intéressé

« Qu'as tu ressenti ? » insista son alpha

L'indien resta silencieux, préférant croiser les bras, respirer fort et tourner la tête pour regarder les arbres autour de lui.

« Paul ! Je te parle, qu'est ce que tu as ressenti ? » s'agaça Sam

« Je ne me souviens pas de ce que j'ai ressenti » recommença t il à s'énerver « C'est allé trop vite » reprit il plus calmement. « J'ai juste su, tout en sachant que ce n'était pas normal ! »

L'alpha fronça des sourcils en essayant de réfléchir à ce que venait de dire son bêta, son regard croisa celui de Quil qui était l'autre membre de la meute à avoir vécu une imprégnation. Ce que disait Paul ressemblait à ce qu'eux deux avaient vécu, en plus d'une avalanche d'émotions. Mais ce qu'ils retenaient principalement, était cette certitude de savoir que la personne qui leur faisait vivre ce moment était celle qui leur était destinée. Leur imprégné.

En revanche, personne ne se souvenait que l'imprégné puisse être un homme. Du moins hormis pour Leah personne ne pensait que ça puisse être envisageable. C'était pour le groupe une première, mais ce n'était peut être pas sans précédent dans l'histoire guerrière des Quileutes.

« Effectivement ça ressemble à de l'imprégnation » avança t il prudemment

« Mais ça ne peut pas être le cas, puisque c'est un homme ! Ça remet l'objectif principal de ce procédé en question ! Depuis quand des hommes entre eux peuvent ils avoir des enfants ? Les visages pâles sont un nid à maladie et de dégénérés. Ils ont fait du beau travail par le passé à notre tribu on dirait qu'ils veulent recommencer en nous éloignant de nos femmes maintenant. » siffla Paul « Ce n'est pas normal, son pouvoir a dû provoquer une perturbation. » continua t il hargneusement. « Pour ça il me le paiera »

« Tu ne feras rien et arrêt cette litanie de non sens » asséna fermement le chef de meute « On ne sait pas pourquoi ça s'est produit, mais je fais confiance aux anciens pour avoir éventuellement une explication. Peut être même que ce Harry pourra nous aider à comprendre ce qui t'es arrivé, alors ne fais pas la connerie d'aller l'attaquer. Tu as vu ce qu'il est capable de faire ? Alors à moins que tu veuilles finir ta vie en pingouin tu le laisses tranquille. Est ce claire ? »

Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête, mais sa mauvaise humeur ne s'était pas évaporer.

« Ce que je dis s'étend également pour le reste d'entre vous, on laisse pour le moment la famille Cullen tranquille et plus particulièrement les nouveaux membres. Je vais discuter ce soir avec les anciens de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. »

« Très bien alpha » répondirent ils tous à l'unisson

« Seth, quand tu as pris le petit dans tes bras, as tu eu le sentiment que son loup était comme les notre ? »

« J'ai eu l'impression de retrouver un cousin éloigné, on est similaire mais à la fois je sentais quelques différences que je ne saurai décrire. En tout cas rien d'hostile, plus de la curiosité. »

« Très bien, il me faudra aussi le mentionner aux anciens. Restez dans les alentours ce soir, peut être voudront ils connaître votre point de vue sur ce qui s'est passé. Vous pouvez vous disperser. » conclut il.

Tous bougèrent hormis Paul. Sam se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Son ami était encore bouleversé et la colère l'habitait encore.

« Ça ne peut pas être une imprégnation mon frère, ce n'est pas possible. » dit le bêta d'un ton faussement calme.

« Je ne peux pas devenir le toutou d'un visage pâle » continua t il avec plus de ressentiment.

« Les anciens seront plus à même de déterminer ce que c'est. » rappela son ami.

« Tss »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, avant que Paul ne parle le premier de nouveau :

« Si c'est le cas ? Imaginons le pire des scénarios. »

« Que comptes tu faire ? T'attaquer à lui comme tu as tenté de le faire tout à l'heure ? Tu sais ce que ça implique de tuer son imprégné ? Ou même de tuer un innocent tout simplement ?» rétorqua t il sur un ton d'avertissement.

Le bêta ne répondit pas, il mordillait nerveusement ses lèvres.

« Cet homme avait un bébé dans les bras, te rends tu comptes de ce que tu t'apprêtais à commettre ? » insista t il.

« Je ne voyais rien de tout ça » avoua le plus jeune « Je ne voyais que celui qui faisait monter en moi des émotions contradictoires. J'avais l'impression d'avoir mes propres sentiments, mon véritable moi combattre un autre moi qui m'était complètement inconnu. Et cet autre moi me présentait ce que je déteste le plus au monde, comme si c'était la première merveille du monde ! »

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre :

« J'avais bien vu l'enfant qu'il tenait dans ses bras, je pense que c'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas attaqué. Il aurait été seul par contre... je ne sais pas comment les événements se seraient déroulés. Je pense que je lui aurai sauté dessus mais je ne l'aurai pas mordu, mon autre moi m'en aurait empêché. De toute façon, il ne semblait pas sans ressource. Ces jets de lumières qui sortaient de son morceau de bois ne me disaient rien qui vaille. Je sais aussi qu'il a fait exprès de visé à côté. J'étais une assez grosse cible et le fait qu'il vise seulement qu'à quelques millimètres de moi prouve qu'il cherchait à me lancer un avertissement. »

« Heureusement qu'il a agit ainsi, heureusement qu'il pouvait se défendre. Tu l'aurais attaqué même sans le mordre ou le griffer, si c'est ton imprégné tu l'aurais chèrement regretté. Regarde moi avec Emily. Sa marque sur son visage est quelque chose qui me hante, qui m'empêche d'oublier ce que j'ai fais même si ce n'est que par accident. Ça me ronge de lui avoir fait du mal. Pense à Quil. Il s'est imprégné d'une gamine de sept ans. Il a longtemps cru qu'il était un pervers, qu'il allait un jour commettre l'irréparable, jusqu'à ce que les anciens lui explique. Lui n'avait rien fait, mais sa situation lui faisait croire qu'il allait faire quelque chose de terrible et ça le torturait. Tu l'as bien vu.

Être imprégné n'est pas toujours évident, j'ai même plutôt tendance à croire que ça avoisine parfois la malédiction. J'ai laissé tombé Leah alors j'étais fou amoureux d'elle, pour sa cousine. Ça fait de moi un salopard. Mais mère nature à bien choisie ma compagne, Emily est exactement ce que je veux, je m'en rend compte tous les jours. »

« Emily est une femme, tout comme l'imprégné de Quil » rappela Paul

« Oui c'est une femme, mais elle pourrait avoir un accident ou choquer une maladie et devenir stérile. Je serai toujours imprégné, elle sera toujours ma compagne bien qu'un des fondements de notre union n'existerait plus. C'est déjà arrivé dans l'histoire Quileute, mon frère. Ne cantonne pas l'imprégnation uniquement à la reproduction.

Écoute nous en reparlerons ce soir avec les anciens, tu viendras avec moi. »

« Très bien » souffla t il.

Le soir venu, les anciens composés de Harry Clearwater, Billy Black, Quil Ateara II, Levi Uley et Laura Call se réunirent sous le maintenant unique grand tipi de la réserve. Sa place avait toujours été la même pendant plusieurs siècles, toute la tribu pensait que c'était la force des esprit qui le protégeait et que c'était le lieu propice pour rendre ou prendre des décisions avec l'influence de leurs aînés disparus.

Placés en arc de cercle devant Sam, les anciens écoutèrent avec beaucoup d'intérêt ce que l'alpha avait à leur raconté. Certains d'entre eux avaient entendu quelques chuchotements venant des plus jeunes laissant entendre que la rencontre ne s'était pas faite sans heurt.

Ce qu'ils apprirent les laissèrent tout de même perplexe. Beaucoup de chose avaient été dite, d'une les Cullen avaient comme nouveau membre une personne disposant de pouvoirs fort singuliers. Cette dernière n'était pas un vampire ce qui faisait qu'elle n'était pas liée par le traité et pouvait circuler où elle le souhaitait. Cette pouvait elle être un danger ? Aucun ancien ne voulut s'avancer dessus.

Cette mystérieuse personne avait des petits dont un qui était un loup pas tout à fait comme ceux qu'ils connaissaient. Encore une surprise, mais pas dans le mauvais sens du terme cette fois ci.

Et enfin, le sujet le plus important et délicat cette histoire d'imprégnation de Paul avec cet individu étrange.

« Si ce Harry est bien l'imprégné d'un de nos enfants, cela signifie qu'il y a des chances qu'il puisse devenir notre allié. » déclara Laura Call

« Sa famille est composée de vampire, je ne pense pas qu'il leur tournera le dos pour nous. » répondit dubitativement Harry Clearwater

« Ce n'est pas sa vraie famille, les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant. » répliqua t elle.

« Ça ne veut rien dire, il semblerai qu'il soit avec eux depuis plusieurs années. On ne sait pas comment était sa famille originelle, les Cullen en le prenant avec eux ont sûrement fait un acte de grande générosité. » contra Quil Aetera II

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est le fait qu'il soit l'imprégné de Paul peut nous être aussi favorable. Il ne sera peut être pas utilisé contre nous. »

« Le comportement de notre jeune loup n'a pas joué en notre faveur » rappela Billy Black

« Une attitude qui n'a rien d'étonnant quand on connaît le jeune Lahote » rétorqua la vieille femme d'un ton sec.

« Ce Harry a laissé entendre qu'il y avait d'autres espèces aussi fortes que nos loups ou les dépassant, n'est ce pas ? » intervint Levi Uley qui était plus inquiet par le fait que la tribu se soit peut être trop renfermée sur elle même.

« Oui » répondit Sam « Il était surpris qu'on considère les loup-garou comme une sorte de légende ou n'existant que dans les films »

« Hum, et le petit qui est avec lui en est la preuve. » murmura l'ancien.

« A quoi penses tu ? » interrogea Billy

« Je me dis que s'il existe d'autres espèces surnaturelles et que certains de nos loups sont amenés à être imprégné d'elles, Mère Nature cherche peut être à nous sauver de notre déclin. Beaucoup de nos loups par le passé n'ont pas trouvé leur imprégné. Nous avons trop voulu rester sur nos terres ou ceux qui sont partis ne sont jamais revenus pour nous dire ce qu'ils avaient éventuellement pu découvrir.

Billy rappel toi ce qu'on dit nos Pères Anciens. Certaines familles venues d'Europe pour nous évangéliser et nous donner des noms chrétiens, manifestaient parfois des pouvoirs étranges. Certaines furent même par la suite persécuté pour sorcellerie. Est ce que notre silence sur l'existence des loups et eux sur leur pouvoir ont fait qu'on a perdu une opportunité ? »

« L'époque n'était pas sûr Levi pour qu'on puisse se laisser aller à la confidence. » déclara Quil II « Mais tu n'as peut être pas tord. »

« La meilleure solution est de rencontrer ce jeune homme, il pourra nous en apprendre plus. » annonça Clearwater « Il pourra même nous aider à voir plus claire sur cette imprégnation. »

« Nous avons effectivement une partie de la réponse, ce Harry pourra sûrement nous donner l'autre moitié. Jacob pourra sûrement nous transmettre le numéro de téléphone de la maison Cullen au travers de Bella. Dans le cas contraire, on essaiera de joindre le chef Cullen sur son lieu de travail. » dit Billy

« Il nous faudra tout d'abord nous excuser avant de leur demander quoique se soit » asséna Laura « Ce qui est arrivé est en grande partie notre faute. »

« Oui » affirma Levi « Notre méfiance, qui peut être justifiable, rend nos loups audacieux. Le fait que vous tous soyez présent sur les terres des Cullen peut être interprété comme une violation du traité. Ce que vous à dit le jeune Cullen est à mon grand regret en partie vrai. Notre but n'est pas de déclencher les hostilités et encore moins maintenant que nous avons connaissance de l'existence de ce Harry. »

« Pour réparer le dommage, il nous faudra faire un sacrifice équivalent. Je propose à ce que tous les Sangs-Froid de cette famille puissent se présenter aux abords de notre réserve et que deux d'entre eux en plus du nouveau membre et de ses petits puissent entrer ici pour que nous puissions discuter. » suggéra Quil II

Il eut un moment de silence, pas tous les anciens semblaient d'accord avec cette idée. Ils avaient été fiers de dire aux plus jeunes que leurs terres étaient vierges de la souillures des vampires. Cette réalité ne serait bientôt plus vraie.

« Pas dans le tipi Quil, c'est un lieu bien trop sacré » protesta Laura.

« Je suis d'accord avec elle, nous ne sommes pas entrés dans un de leur lieu sacré s'ils en ont un. » s'associa Clearwater.

« Dans ce cas, ils seront accueillis dans l'une de nos maisons. » avança Quil II

Il y eu de nouveau un silence, aucun des anciens ne voulaient également accueillir un Sangs-Froid chez lui.

« Je les ferai venir chez moi » se proposa bravement Sam « Si on doit faire un sacrifice équivalent alors, ils doivent venir chez moi. Je suis l'alpha et nous sommes entrés dans la maison du chef Cullen. »

Le conseil soupesa les propos de jeune en face d'eux, avant que Levi ne dise :

« Tu pourras compter sur nous pour purifier ta maison après leur départ. Nous te sommes reconnaissants de te porter volontaire. »

HpTwHpTw

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident entre les Quileutes et les Cullen. Tout le monde avaient repris sa routine, mais des précautions avaient dû être prises.

Bella venait assez régulièrement rendre visite à la famille. Elle n'avait pas gardé de souvenir de la manifestation magique d'Harry et aucune fuite n'avait été faite également de la part de la tribu. Rosalie aurait prédis le contraire, elle avait remarqué comme les autres que le loup Jacob avait une inclinaison pour l'humaine. Elle avait craint que pour satisfaire la curiosité de sa belle il révèle des choses. A sa grande surprise ça ne semblait pas avoir été le cas.

La fille du shérif était tout de même intrigué par ce que pouvait être Teddy. On lui avait expliqué qu'il était aussi un loup avec d'autres facultés mais qui restaient confidentielles. L'adolescente avait eu la chance de pouvoir le porter dans ses bras et elle était tout de suite tombée amoureuse de l'expression joviale sur le visage du bébé. Il lui sourirait tout le temps et il semblait aimer jouer avec ses cheveux. Elle se sentait bien avec lui.

Scorpius ne faisait pas de discrimination, tout bras autre que ceux d'Harry ne lui plaisaient pas. On pouvait jouer avec lui, lui donner à manger mais pas le porter. Bella avait tout de même été attendri par l'expression contrarié du petit quand son frère s'amusait à gambader à quatre pattes alors que lui n'y arrivait pas. Au mieux il rampait mais n'avançait pas beaucoup.

Il n'était donc pas étonnant de l'entendre protesté avec des « Bah ! Bah ! Bah ! » en tapant ses petites mains sur le sol. Harry avait interprété ces cris pour dire deux choses, soit Scorpius ordonnait à Teddy d'arrêter de bouger soit c'était qu'il en avait assez de ne pas avancer.

Bella et Harry n'avaient pas beaucoup interagies ensemble, le jeune homme était souvent à l'étage à travailler. La jeune fille avait appris qu'il était à la tête d'une fortune qu'il se devait de gérer et ça lui prenait du temps en plus de s'occuper des bébés.

Alice restait la plupart du temps avec l'adolescente, elles papotaient de tout de rien et faisaient même parfois les devoirs d'école ensemble. Mais malgré cette complicité, la vampire ne dévoilait rien de plus sur ce qu'était Harry, pas même les circonstances de son entré dans la famille.

« Ce fut un moment qui fut à la fois joyeux et triste. Il y a généralement une petite part sombre dans une adoption. » lui avait elle seulement dit.

Edward passaient aussi parfois un moment avec les deux femmes. L'humaine remarqua que le vampire l'observait plus longuement ou se perdait facilement dans ses pensés. Elle ne savait pas trop comment interpréter cette attitude, d'un côté ça lui plaisait car il y avait peut être une chance qu'enfin une histoire commence entre eux. Et d'un autre côté quand elle le voyait froncer des sourcils puis s'éloigner brusquement, elle se disait qu'elle avait forcément fait quelque chose de mal.

Là encore Alice n'avait rien pu lui dire de concret.

« La décision appartient à Edward je ne peux pas parler à sa place sur ce plan là. »

« Donc il y a bien quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Je ne suis pas en train de me faire des films toute seule ? » insista Bella

« Il n'y a rien de mal » tint à préciser la vampire « mais il y a effectivement quelque chose dont je ne peux pas discuter avec toi car ce n'est pas mon rôle. »

« Dois je aller voir Edward pour ça alors ? »

« Peut être, mais pas maintenant laisse encore un peu de temps s'écouler avant d'aller le confronter à ce sujet. » conclut Alice.

Harry de son côté avait commencé à faire des recherches pour savoir si une des familles qu'il gérait avait une maison dans la région. La famille Black avait bien une maison, mais au nord est des Etats Unis, elle appartenait à l'oncle préféré de Sirius, Alphard Black.

Avec l'aide de Rosalie et Jasper ses deux secrétaires attitrés et Edward qui semblait travailler à temps partiel, il avait fait des recherches pour trouver une autre maison qui serait adéquate pour tout le monde mais plus particulièrement pour les sorciers.

Les Cullen gardaient toujours cette maison, l'idée était de pouvoir avoir un endroit sans qu'on soit aux aguets de la moindre manifestation magique devant la moldue. Le jeune Lord voulait pouvoir exprimer ce qu'il était sans restriction et Rosalie était la plus enthousiaste pour ce projet. Elle avait bien l'intention de déménager avec son frère pour également avoir la paix.

Cette décision avait un peu chagriné Esmée et Carlisle, ils avaient pris l'habitude à ce que tout le monde reste au même endroit, mais ils savaient aussi que c'était plus sage. Edward ne savait pas encore ce qu'il voulait avec Bella et les deux anciens vampires n'avaient pas le cœur de la rejeter. Ils comprenaient sa curiosité et elle avait gardé leur secret depuis des mois maintenant, ils lui faisaient confiance. La fille du shérif n'avait pas un mauvais fond.

« Je ne veux pas une maison moderne, je pense m'être habitué au côté un peu vieillot de Poudlard, du Terrier et de Grimmauld Place. J'aime quand on a l'impression que la maison à eu une vie avant nous. » spécifia Harry pour sa recherche.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, le trio était du côté salle à manger dans la grande pièce qui servait également de salon, avec pleins de journaux éparpillés sur la table. Les bébés étaient surveillés par Emmett du côté salon où se trouvait également Bella et Alice en train de papoter sur un nouveau groupe de rock.

« Alors je peux rayer les maisons 4,5,9, 12, 15, 19, 28 et 32 de ce journal. » annonça Jasper « Ce sont toutes des maisons nouvellement construites à l'architecture un plutôt...futuriste. »

« On pourra aller visiter les maisons 2, 10, 16 et 20 car elles ont au moins vingts cinq ans d'âge voire plus. » avança Rosalie en passant du surligneur sur celles qu'elle avait trouvé.

« Rajoute également la 14, 26 et 22 les photos sont plutôt intéressantes. » dit le sorcier.

« Je vais appeler l'agent immobilier pour qu'on prenne rendez vous » déclara la vampire en se levant pour se diriger vers le téléphone fixe.

Sauf que celui ci résonna au même moment :

« Maison Cullen » dit la blonde en décrochant

« Bonjour, c'est Sam Uley de la tribu Quileute »

« Oh ~ les bêtes sauvages se modernisent et connaissent maintenant les propriétés du téléphone. Vous venez de faire un très grand pas dans la civilisation je vous félicite » répondit elle sarcastiquement.

Cette remarque attira bien évidement l'attention de toute la maisonnée.

« Il fallait que je tombe sur elle » marmonna l'indien avant de se reprendre « J'aimerai pouvoir m'entretenir avec monsieur Cullen, est il présent ? »

« Il va te falloir être plus précis, car je connais trois monsieur Cullen ici » s'amusa Rosalie

« Le docteur Cullen » rétorqua Sam avec patience.

« On a tous un doctorat en poche, donc on est tous docteur de quelque chose, il va falloir être encore plus précis. Sauf que je n'ai pas que ça à faire jouer au devinette, rappelez no... »

« Rosalie » intervint Carlisle « Passe moi le téléphone »

Avec un soupire la vampire lui tendit le combiné. Elle croisa le regard de son compagnon qui rigolait derrière sa main, elle lui rendit un sourire satisfait avant de s'éloigner.

« Carlisle Cullen à l'appareil »

La famille écouta la conversation qui se tenait. Bella et Harry n'ayant pas l'ouïe aussi développer durent se contenter d'observer les expressions, en attendant de savoir de quoi il retournait.

En raccrochant, le chef du coven darda son regard sur son plus jeune fils.

« La tribu souhaite nous inviter dans leur réserve, principalement toi Harry avec les petits pour que vous puissiez faire connaissance. »

« A la Push ? Je pensais que la tribu refusait à ce que vous y mettiez les pieds sous peine de violer le traité. » déclara Bella perplexe

« L'incident les a fait changer d'avis. De plus ils ne nous donne pas libre passage ce n'est que pour cette rencontre. » précisa le vampire

« Ils invitent toute la famille ? » demanda Harry

« Deux d'entre nous en plus de toi et les petits pourrons rentrer dans l'une de leur maison, le reste pourra rester aux abords de la réserve. »

« Ils répètent le schéma de sens inverse » constata Jasper « C'est pour s'excuser c'est ça ? »

« Oui » affirma Carlisle

« On ne va pas y aller n'est ce pas ? » interrogea Rosalie « C'est sûrement un piège et puis il y aura l'autre taré !»

« Les quileutes sont des personnes nobles qui tiennent leur paroles. Ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois est un cas isolé. » défendit Bella

« Dis celle qui nous espionne pour tout rapporter à ses petits amis » rétorqua la vampire avec un sourire mauvais.

« Je me suis déjà excusée ! Je ne l'ai pas fait dans cet état d'esprit. Je ne voyais aucun mal à dire que j'avais rencontré Harry à l'aéroport ! En disant qu'il était humain j'apaisais leurs craintes ou les éventuelles théories qu'ils pouvaient se faire. Je ne vous espionne pas ! » s'agaça l'humaine

« Mais si tu n'avais pas à l'origine colporter le fait qu'un membre de _notre_ famille arrivait à Forks plusieurs semaines à l'avance ils ne seraient pas fait des scénarios ni développé une psychose ! Ce n'était pas ton rôle d'annoncer sa venue! » cria la blonde.

« Mais vous parliez également de sa venue dans les lieux publics, n'importe qui pouvait entendre votre conversation. Les rumeurs et les nouvelles se propagent vite dans cette ville, ils auraient forcément été mis en courant par une personne. Alors moi ou une autre personne ça ne change rien à ce niveau ! »

« Si ça change tout ! » protesta Roalie en pointant du doigt la fille du shérif « Tu es celle qui traîne le plus avec nous donc Ton avis, Tes paroles ont plus de poids que n'importe qui d'autre. En fermant ta bouche, ils auraient attendu comme tout le monde que Carlisle présente Harry aux habitants de Forks. Et on aurait pas eu droit à un jour et demi de tranquillité avant que leur parano vienne nous ennuyer. »

« Elle a compris Rosie » intervint Alice « On ne va pas en rediscuter. Carlisle que penses tu de leur proposition ? »

« Je pense que sur place nous pourrons avoir une explication de ce qui est arrivé. Sam semble être un homme de parole et d'honneur, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de piège. C'est un grand geste de leur part de nous accueillir chez eux. »

« Ce n'est pas non plus comme si on était sans défense » ajouta Harry avec un sourire

« Aussi »

« On demandera tout de même à ce que le Paul ne s'approche pas de moi et des bébés, je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait dans la tête mais si ça lui prend souvent je préfère avoir une distance de sécurité. » continua le sorcier plus sérieusement.

« C'est décidé alors ? » demanda Esmée « Nous répondrons à leur invitation ? »

Après s'être tous entre regardés, ils répondirent à l'unisson

« Oui ».

HpTwHpTw

Il avait été décidé que ce serai Carlisle et Jasper qui accompagneraient Harry chez Sam. Le chef de la famille Cullen avait trouvé plus judicieux d'amener l'empath car il pourrait distiller des ondes calmantes si les esprits venaient à s'échauffer. Ce qui était souvent le cas, quand il y avait une rencontre entre les loups et les vampires.

Edward en restant en marge de la réserve pouvait servir de relais aux autres pour dire ce qui se racontait.

Le groupe ne fut pas accueillis par une meute de loups quand ils arrivèrent à La Push, au grand soulagement du sorcier qui ne se serai pas senti à l'aise. Devant eux se tenait, Sam, Seth, Jacob et un homme d'âge mûr.

« Quil Aterea, membre du conseil des anciens » se présenta le vieil indien en tendant la main au chef de famille.

« Carlisle Cullen et voici Jasper Hale, Harry Potter et ses filleuls Teddy Lupin et Scorpius Malfoy. Derrière moi se trouve ma femme Esmée, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward et Alice » répondit il avant de lui serrer la main en retour.

« Bienvenue à La Push. » poursuivit Quil II « Sam nous a généreusement prêté sa maison pour que nous puissions discuter, si vous voulez bien nous suivre, nous pourrons ainsi rejoindre les autres. »

Teddy reconnut Seth ou plutôt son loup reconnut le jeune garçon, car il s'agita dans la bras de Jasper pour que celui ci l'amène vers l'objet de son attention. L'ancien put ainsi être témoin du changement capillaire et oculaire de l'enfant.

« Ah c'est donc lui l'enfant loup » constata t il en souriant en voyant Seth le prendre dans ses bras.

« Bah ! Bah ! » cria Scorpius en agitant un bras en direction de son frère

« T'inquiète pas poussin, Teddy ne va nulle part. A moins que tu veuilles que Seth de prenne aussi dans ses bras ? » taquina le griffondor, en faisant mine d'avancer pour le donner au jeune loup.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, le petit Malfoy tourna la tête en signe dénigrement et rétracta son bras pour le garder près de son corps.

« Je pense qu'il aime bien avoir Teddy dans son champs de vision, ne t'éloigne pas trop » informa en rigolant le brun au jeune indien .

Ce petit intermède permis de mettre à l'aise tout le monde et ce fut avec moins d'appréhension que le groupe se dirigea vers la maison.

A l'intérieur se trouvait tout le reste de la meute et le conseil des anciens. Carlisle comme Jasper marquèrent un temps d'arrêt quand ils virent Paul, un geste que les Quileutes remarquèrent.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, le jeune Lahote a promis de bien se tenir, n'est ce pas Paul ? » insista Billy

« Je resterai sage » marmonna en retour le jeune homme.

 _Ainsi c'est cet indien qui a effrayé Scorpius et créer la panique_. Pensa Harry. _Physiquement il sera peut être sage, mais mentalement je ne veux même pas pratiquer un legimens pour m'assurer de la montagne d'insulte qu'il doit nous abreuver en ce moment même, si son regard peu accommodant est le miroir de ses pensés._

« Installez vous je vous prie » poursuivit Billy en leur présentant différentes places de libre

Le griffondor mit un point d'honneur à se mettre le plus loin possible du loup instable et demanda à ce que Seth ne se mette pas non plus près de lui.

« J'ai dis que je serai sage » rappela l'indien vexé qu'on doute de sa parole

« Oui, mais moi je préfère écouter les sœurs Prudence et Sécurité » rétorqua l'anglais.

« Bah » cria Scorpius la mine contrarié

« Ah ? Mon petit à parler, Seth s'il te plaît rapproche toi ça rassurera le petit prince ici présent. »

Conciliant le jeune loup fit ce qu'on lui demanda et la réunion put débuter.

« Sam nous a fait part de tes pouvoirs, peux tu nous dire quels en sont les origines ? Car aucun de nous n'a souvenir d'avoir vu ou entendu parlé de ce que tu as fait » demanda Levi

« Le pouvoir dont vous me parlez s'appelle de la magie chez nous et pour ce qui est de ses origines il y a beaucoup de débat à ce sujet. Les sorciers estiment que c'est une entité indépendante de la nature qui est apparue en même temps qu'elle. D'autres pensent que c'est au contraire une branche de cette dernière, qui s'est développée au fil du temps. »

« Tu as dis sorciers, est ce donc ainsi que vous vous appelez ? Êtes vous nombreux ? » s'enquit Laura

« Oui, c'est le nom que nous nous sommes donnés je pense. Nous avons eu plusieurs surnoms au cours de l'histoire, on a aussi été appelé démons, anges noirs, enchanteurs pour ne citer qu'eux. Et nous sommes effectivement un certain nombre mais pas aussi nombreux que les moldus. »

« Les moldus ? » questionna Billy

« Les êtres sans magie, ceux de qui nous nous cachons et dont une loi universel dans le monde magique a été érigé, appeler la Loi du Secret. Quelque chose que vous pratiquez également, mais dont vous semblez pas connaître l'existence. Comment cela se fait il ? »

« Nous n'avons jamais été en contacte avec une autre espèce surnaturelle hormis les Sangs-Froid, nous pensions que le monde était divisé qu'entre ces créatures, les humains et nous même. C'est une grande surprise de notre part d'apprendre que nous sommes peut être plus nombreux que nous le pensions » déclara Clearwater

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de loups aussi gros que les votre et pouvant se transformer à souhait. L'autre espèce la plus connu est le loup-garou, mais qui contrairement à vous lors de la pleine lune perd sa conscience humaine et devient dangereux pour son entourage s'il n'est pas un animal. Teddy est le fils d'un homme loup-garou, on ne sait pas s'il se transformera un jour, mais il a déjà quelques caractéristiques comme ces yeux. » expliqua Harry

« On sent bien la présence de son loup, il est un peu plus vieux que l'enfant mais reste très jeune pour nous. » indiqua Seth

« Et l'autre enfant ? Est il sorcier ou une autre espèce ? » interrogea Paul

« Scorpius est sorcier mais il doit avoir dans son sang un gène veela. La couleur de ses cheveux n'est pas tout à fait ordinaire. » voulut bien dire le garçon aux yeux verts avant de se pencher sur le sac qu'il avait pris avec lui.

« Je me doutais que beaucoup de questions seraient posées au sujet du monde magique, c'est la raison pour laquelle je me suis permis d'apporter certains livres qui pourraient vous être utiles. »

Le jeune homme sortit trois gros volumes :

« Le premier tome parle de la société sorcière en général, le deuxième sur les espèces magiques et le dernier aborde les plantes magiques. » dit il en les tendant un à un aux membres du conseil « Je vous les prête pour que vous puissiez les lire et éventuellement avoir quelques réponses à vos questions. Si vous voulez plus d'information n'hésitez pas à nous joindre. J'essaierai de vous répondre au mieux. »

« Merci, nous en prendrons grand soin » souffla Levi en admiration devant l'épaisseur des bouquins.

« Je dois tout de même vous rappelez que ces livres ne doivent en aucun cas être vus ou lus par une personne autre que celles ici présentes. En raison de la Loi. » avertit le jeune lord, dont le regard et celui des deux autres vampires se posèrent sur Jacob.

« Hey ! Ça veut dire quoi ce regard ? » se vexa le jeune indien

« Il a raison de te regarder, on sait que parfois tu parles un peu trop à Bella » asséna Paul

« Je sais me taire quand il le faut »

« Sois plus convainquant quand tu dis ça, car je peux t'assurer que personne ici te crois. On sait tous que tu as le béguin pour la fille Swan et que tu te plies à ses quatre volontés. »

« J'ai un honneur et je respecte les règles, pas comme une certaine personne prête à déchiqueter son imprégné en plus d'un enfant parce que ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait » s'indigna le jeune Black

« Insinues tu que je n'ai pas d'honneur ? » siffla son aîné en plissant dangereusement des yeux.

« Hey ! Si vous voulez vous battre allez dehors il y a des petits ici au cas où vous l'auriez oubliez tout les DEUX. » intervint Harry « Je sais que pour lui » en pointant du doigt Paul « C'est un détail, mais je me demande si cette inconscience n'est pas contagieuse parmi vous. »

Ces paroles blessèrent l'indien plus profondément qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer et ça l'énerva car ce n'est pas lui dans son entièreté qui était blessé, c'était cette autre moitié qui semblait grignoter petit à petit sa personnalité véritable.

Il n'avait jamais pris en compte ce qu'un visage pâle pouvait penser de lui, parce qu'il ne les considérait pas. Et là de simples paroles accusatrices et il voulait prouver qu'il n'était pas ce que ce jeune homme disait. Il voulait se justifier. Il n'aimait pas ces contradictions qui recommençaient à jouer en lui à cause de la présence de cet individu.

Bien qu'il ait raison, il y avait des tout petits et il en avait déjà effrayé un. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire un strike pour avoir le label du grand méchant loup à vie.

L'assemblée sentit une onde apaisante se propager autour d'eux, les loups comprirent que ça venait du vampire, mais personne ne protesta.

« Vous avez parlé d'imprégné ? » demanda Carlisle « Est ce en lien avec ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois chez nous ? »

Billy prit une grande inspiration en fermant brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour jeter un regard réprobateur au deux jeunes loups qui avaient perturbé la réunion.

« Oui, le jeune Lahote a vécu ce que nous appelons une imprégnation dans notre tribu. Mais là sienne est quelque peu particulière car elle ne répond pas aux critères qui nous a été transmis pendant des générations. »

« En quoi consiste t elle ? » demanda Harry

« Quand un de nos loups vie une imprégnation, il sait que la personne dont il s'est imprégné est celle faite pour lui » commença l'homme, mais il fut vite coupé

« Attendez vous, vous me parlez d'âme sœur ? » s'inquiéta le sorcier

« Pas tout à fait mais ça se rapproche fortement. L'imprégnée n'est pas sujet à la même évidence que le loup, il n'y a pas de révélation pour elle. C'est au loup de faire en sorte que celle qui a été choisi pour lui soit également attirée par lui. Cependant, comme l'imprégnée n'a pas la même connaissance de la situation, il n'est pas dit qu'elle soit au début intéressée. Il se peut même qu'elle est déjà une vie, c'est l'aspect le plus triste de l'histoire.

Généralement quand ça se produit, le loup reste toujours présent dans la vie de celle qui lui est destiné mais en tant qu'ami. Il pourra même devenir un frère . Il deviendra ce que l'imprégnée souhaite voir en lui. Quil par exemple, que tu vois assis près de Leah, s'est imprégné d'une petit fille de sept ans. Il n'éprouve pas de désir sexuel pour elle, car elle ne le considère pas comme un amant ou un potentiel amant, mais comme un gros nounours. C'est ce qu'il est à ses yeux c'est donc ce qu'il devient. Est ce que tu comprends ? »

« Je pense avoir saisi » répondit doucement le jeune homme

« Bien, l'autre aspect de l'imprégnation est que la personne est idéal pour le loup car elle a le potentielle de pouvoir donner vie à des loups plus puissants. Les loups ont toujours été des hommes guerriers, aujourd'hui nous avons une nouveauté, Leah. C'est la première louve. Est ce que d'autres filles comme elles vont également se transformer ou restera t elle unique ? Nous n'en savons rien. Il se peut aussi que ce soit un geste désespéré de notre mère nature de nous préserver, de nous aider à nous perpétuer alors que nous cessons de décliner.

Pour en revenir au cas de Paul, de nos mémoires nous n'avons pas souvenir qu'un guerrier se soit imprégné d'un autre homme. Un homme ne peut pas mettre au monde un autre être vivant sans la femme. Alors nous nous tournons vers toi, pour savoir si tu as peut être une explication à ça ? »

Harry sentit peser sur lui tous les regards de l'assemblée. Il avait l'impression de revivre l'expérience de l'armée Dumbledore où tous les étudiants volontaires le regardaient avec espoir. Ils le regardaient comme si Lui détenait la Vérité, peut être certains l'avaient pris pour une sorte de messie. Collin Crevey n'avait pas été pas loin du fanatisme.

Le griffondor détestait se retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Lui qui rêvait d'avoir une vie tranquille, normale avec un quotidien ennuyeux à souhait, se retrouvait encore en position abracadabrantesque. Dans une situation qui bien évidemment devait être unique, histoire de lui donner encore plus de maux de tête.

Ça aurait pu être pire, Paul aurait pu être un veela où son refus ou son hostilité aurait pu lui être fatal et il se serait retrouvé avec un autre mort sur le dos. Non, cette fois ci il aurait au mieux un frère.

Après un bref regard vers l'intéressé, il doutait qu'ils atteignent le « au mieux » le jeune homme ne cessait de lui jeter des regards noirs, mêlé d'un peu d'espoir.

« T'es pas un cadeau non plus » dit il tout bas.

Le sorcier fut tout de même entendu, Carlisle et Jasper cachèrent le plus discrètement possible leur sourire face à la remarque.

Paul se contenta de serrer les mâchoires et de plisser les yeux, mais ses émotions rageuses firent place à la surprise quand les yeux verts pétillants devinrent bleus.

Pour les vampires c'était la deuxième fois que le jeune homme manifestait ce genre de magie, ils sentaient que ce n'était pas une pratique ordinaire.

Les autres membres de l'assemblé virent également ce changement, et regardèrent aussi Teddy en se demandant si l'adulte et l'enfant ne descendaient pas de la même ligné.

Harry fronça des sourcils et cette fois ci ses yeux devinrent gris avec toujours les pétillements, puis ils redevinrent verts.

« J'ai éventuellement une théorie venant de mon ancien mentor Dumbledore qui se recoupe avec celle de son ami Grinderwarld. Mais tout d'abord il me faut savoir si Paul est le premier de son lignage a se transformer en loup ? »

« Dans ta transe as tu vu si un de tes ancêtres se transformaient en loup ? » demanda Quil II

« Je n'en ai pas le souvenir, je me souviens que l'un deux était très proches d'un membre de la famille Uley. On peut en déduire que oui, n'est ce pas ? »

« Non on ne peut pas arriver à cette conclusion. Il peut y avoir de nombreuses circonstances qui ont pu faire se rapprocher ces deux hommes pour se considérer comme des frères. »

« En quoi est il important que je sois le premier ou pas de ma ligné ? » interrogea Paul en se tournant vers le sorcier

« D'après la théorie, d'un point de vue scientifique l'imprégnation existe aussi au niveau animal , comme les palmipèdes qui à la naissance lorsqu'ils éclosent se fixent au premier vivant qu'ils voient. Normalement c'est leur mère, mais il peut arriver qu'accidentellement se soit un autre animal ou un être humain. Les petits le suivront des lors partout et le considéreront comme leur mère, même si la vraie se pointe, ils ne suivront pas cette dernière.

Si Paul est le premier de sa lignée à se transformer, il est donc plus sensible à la magie que les autres, car leur pouvoir ou « magie » qui les permet de se transformer a eu le temps de mûrir de devenir propre à celle que le clan connaît. En revanche celle de Paul est jeune et donc d'une certaine façon modulable. En me rencontrant il a senti ma magie qui sûrement aussi ancienne que la votre, est tout de même plus puissante. Et pour une magie jeune, versatile mon pouvoir est plus rassurant, plus sécurisant et donc plus propice à une imprégnation car plus adéquate pour le développement de la nouvelle.

Le fait que je sois le premier sorcier qu'il rencontre à fait que c'est sur moi que cela est tombé. Ça aurait très bien pu tomber sur n'importe qui d'autre ayant un pouvoir similaire au mien. »

 _Si ce que dit le jeune est vrai, cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi Paul continu à se développer alors que les autres de la meute se sont stabilisés depuis longtemps._ Pensa Sam

Un mouvement brusque sur le côté attira son attention, il eut juste le temps de voir son ami se précipiter dehors après avoir fait claquer violemment la porte.

« J'ai pourtant dis que c'était qu'une théorie » marmonna Harry, ne comprenant pas l'attitude de celui qui venait de partir.

« Bah ! » fit Scorpius contrarié par le bruit.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

Bon on peut dire que c'est un long chapitre sur l'imprégnation, mon idée n'est pas très romantique n'est ce pas ? Mais il me fallait bien trouver un truc qui contre carre l'histoire de faire les meilleurs bébés du monde. Trouvez vous au moins ma théorie plausible ? Ceci étant fait, maintenant je devrais pouvoir écrire plus de scène où il y a de l'interaction entre eux. Ça ne va pas être facile à digérer pour Paul, mais la ville de Forks est petite et... ton sort est scellé mon petit donc forcément tu voudras voir ton imprégné héhéhé (tousse ) Bref.

 **Prochainement** : Nouvelles d'Angleterre, Paul/Harry, déménagement et ai je dis Bella ? ^^

* * *

Réponses aux reviews

 **Yumi-elfeuw :** Merci pour ton message, je suis contente que tu aimes la vision que je transmet de cette famille de vampire avec Harry. Ca change un peu d'un Harry qui se transforme en vampire. Et puis les Cullen n'ont jamais été pour transformer quelqu'un comme eux donc c'est parfait que notre sorcier soit dans le même état d'esprit. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura autant plus que les précédents. A bientôt.

 **7588celine:** Merci pour ton message, et je vois que tu fais également partie du fan club de Bella forever ^^. C'est incroyable le nombre de personne qui l'acclame, j'envie presque sa popularité ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura quand même plu malgré sa présence. A bientôt.

 **Noah:** Non pas de violon, ni de licorne pitié ! Quoique, une licorne c'est jolie et si le violon n'est pas joué par un débutant ça peut être agréable ^^. Comme tu peux le voir l'explication que je donne de l'imprégnation de Paul ne fait toujours pas dans l'arc en ciel, oui je sais c'est moche. Mais bon il s'en remettra t'inquiète pas. A bientôt.

 **Guest** :

Alors le problème repéré n'en ai pas vraiment un,maintenant que j'ai trouvé la solution...assez logique je pense. Personnellement je pensais qu'on me poserai la question sur les nés moldus, mais pour le moment ça n'a pas été le cas. J'avais une réponse déjà toute prête et là toi tu viens me poser la question de l'exception à l'exception de la règle ^^. Je n'avais pas du tout pensé au cas de Tom ! Mais j'ai vraiment aimé la question, car je voulais trouver une solution qui pourrait être crédible. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses :

Pour cela je dois commencer avec le cas des nés moldus. La question aurait été, mais les nés moldus aussi sont des sorciers ? Leurs parents ne le sont pas, alors comment font ils ? La réponse est dans l'expression : né moldus ou né de moldus. A la naissance contrairement aux enfants nés de sorciers, ils sont nés sans magie. Ils n'étaient pas amenés à devenir des êtres magiques. Ils n'ont donc pas besoin d'alimentation magique. C'est la magie qui plus tard décide quel moldu devra recevoir un peu de son pouvoir. Rowling n'explique pas comment les nés moldus apparaissent donc je profite de cette faille pour dire que la magie les choisie et leur donne suffisamment de pouvoir pour ne pas être en sous alimentation et ne pas à avoir un objet ou un parent magique pour les recharger les premiers mois de sa manifestation.

Cette explication me permet d'en venir à Tom. Il est né d'un père moldu et d'une mère cracmole. Est ce qu'un cracmol avec un autre cracmol peuvent faire un enfant sorcier ? On ne le sait pas dans l'oeuvre originale, je mets donc Merope au même niveau que les moldus, ce qui fait que Tom est dans la même configuration que les nés moldus. Dans le canon sa magie se manifeste vers l'âge de 5 ans je crois, un peu plus tôt que les nés moldus, mais il a toujours été un cas particulier et extraordinaire donc... il peut se permettre de sortir une nouvelle fois de la norme. ^^


	6. Premiers pas et officialisation

**Bonjour/Bonsoir**

 **Un grand merci à : Deponia, soln96, Guest, Alexy971, Noah, DidiineOokami, MyFairLadyRose, Auriane07, Bernaba et Mordicus18 pour vos commentaires.**

 **Merci également à ceux qui me follow ou qui me rajoutent dans leur favoris.**

 **Infos: Pour les fans de l'Attaque des Titans, j'ai publié autre crossover avec pour pairing Harry/Livaï donc si vous êtes intéressés...**

 **Le sondage est toujours en cours donc si vous avez une préférence pour l'imprégné de Seth vous savez quoi faire sur mon profil.**

 _ **" blablabla"**_ **: langage télépathique entre les loups.**

 **(Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu deux soucis de publication. Sur mon ordi je voyais bien le chapitre 6 de "Pouvoir être" mais il semblerai que ce ne soit pas le cas de tout le monde et ça j'avoue que je comprends pas. Certains ont le bon chapitre et d'autres non, donc j'espère que cette fois ci c'est la bonne. Encore désolée pour ce désagrément.)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre VI**

 **Rosalie** était tout simplement furieuse d'apprendre que son petit frère ait pour soupirant une boule de poile. Puante par dessus le marché ! Son petit frère qui n'avait pas eu la vie facile devait se farcir une autre histoire ! Non seulement lui, mais également toute la famille Cullen devaient se montrer conciliants avec ce loup qui avait tenté de les agresser et ce plus d'une fois. Ils devaient faire attention de ne pas trop heurter les sentiments d'un déséquilibré !

Bien entendu ce n'était pas comme ça que Carlisle avait expliqué les choses, mais pour la vampire blonde ça revenait au même.

Harry ne s'était pas trop exprimé sur le sujet, mais il semblait tout de même affecté par la nouvelle bien qu'il ne le montra pas de façon évidente.

Le sorcier n'appréciait pas non plus de se retrouver dans cette situation et d'impliquer sa famille. Il n'était effectivement pas le principal affecté par le lien qui l'unissait d'une certaine manière au loup, mais ni son éducation ni l'expérience de la guerre ne lui avaient pas appris à être indifférent du sort des autres.

L'imprégnation était quelque chose de vraiment curieux pour le jeune homme. Les membres du conseil avaient beau lui dire qu'elle ne forçait pas la relation à devenir une d'ordre sentimental, en même temps son but premier était de présenter au loup sa partenaire idéale pour avoir des enfants. L'exception à la règle était Paul. Étant donné qu'ils étaient deux hommes l'indien pourrait être dans l'idéal un frère de cœur si c'était ce qu'Harry voulait.

Le problème était que pour le moment, l'ancien griffondor n'avait aucun sentiment positif vis à vis du loup. Ce dernier avait tenté de l'attaquer alors qu'il avait Scorpius dans ses bras et c'était quelque chose qui restait encore en travers de sa gorge, surtout qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'excuses formulées par la suite. Sam et les membres du conseil l'avaient fait à la place du fautif de façon indirecte.

Autre problème, c'était si Harry pouvait être indifférent ce n'était pas possible pour le loup. Il ne pouvait pas ne rien ressentir pour son imprégné. Les ondes négatives que ce dernier pouvait lui envoyer le forcerait à agir de sorte qu'il soit de nouveau apprécié et qu'il se fasse accepter. Et si le départ précipité de Paul était l'expression de son opinion face à cette réalité, il risquait de beaucoup souffrir.

Quil II avait expliqué aux Cullen présents et à Harry que normalement, l'imprégné n'était pas au courant de la situation, de cette histoire qui tendait à ce que le loup courtise sa partenaire. Principalement pour éviter de mettre une sorte de pression sur les épaules de la personne concernée qui ne devait pas se sentir obligée et aussi pour protéger le loup, que celui ci ne devienne pas un jouet entre les mains de la personne.

Mais encore une fois le situation de Paul était une exception, puisque ce cas de figure ne s'était jamais produit auparavant.

Ça faisait une belle jambe pour Harry.

Il avait des projets d'avenir qui existaient bien avant toute cette situation. Le premier était d'avoir une vie normale, ordinaire, la plus banale possible. Un projet ou plutôt un rêve qu'il voyait s'éloigner à grand pas et pas seulement à cause de l'imprégnation. L'autre projet qui lui tenait également à cœur était d'agrandir sa famille.

Les deux petits dont il avait maintenant la garde, il les considérait comme ses enfants. Il hésitait encore à leur demander de l'appeler papa car il avait le sentiment de voler la place de Draco et Remus. Pourtant, il savait qu'aux yeux de Teddy et Scorpius il représentait déjà la figure paternelle et que l'amour filial était bien établit. Les Cullen puis les Weasley lui avaient donné le goût d'avoir du monde autour de lui, il aimait ce cocon familial, alors donner d'autres frères et sœurs à ses deux premiers, pourquoi pas ?

Aucun de ses projets n'avaient inclus la présence d'un homme plus ou moins enchaîné à lui de force. Le sorcier avait autant envie que le loup de s'indigner de voir sa vie chambouler ainsi.

La différence cependant entre les deux hommes, était que l'un subissait la situation à cause de la magie, tandis que l'autre s'était dû à sa personnalité et son éducation.

L'affaire Paul fut écartée pendant quelques jour, voire même oublié quand Harry et ses « secrétaires » se rendirent aux différents rendez vous pour trouver sa nouvelle maison.

Il y eu souvent des moments de fou rire, surtout quand l'agent immobilier vanta la beauté d'une maison, qui se trouvait à peine à un kilomètre de la maison du père de Bella. Le cœur de Rosalie battrait il encore qu'il aurait connu son dernier moment ce jour là. Son expression fit rire aux éclats Teddy, qui comme à son habitude adorait regarder les personnes faire des grimaces.

« Même en poisson d'avril je ne veux pas qu'un jour tu me fasses ce genre de blague Harry » l'avait elle prévenue.

Les autres résidences qu'ils avaient visité n'avait pas plu au brun car il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il n'y avait pas ce petit déclic quand il les voyait, il leur manquait quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi.

« Je veux bien vous montrer une dernière maison » proposa l'agent immobilier avec une certaine hésitation « Mais elle a pour réputation d'être hantée, c'est pour ça que nous l'avons jamais mise sur catalogue. »

« Hantée ? » répéta dubitativement Jasper en levant un sourcil.

« Oui, toutes les personnes qui ont voulu acquérir cette propriété ont renoncé après quelques semaines. Il est vrai qu'elle est très jolie...enfin maintenant peut être un peu moins car ça fait des années qu'elle n'avait pas reçu de travaux. Dans tous les cas, les anciens propriétaires disent la même chose, ils ont entendu des voix qui leur demandaient de partir et s'ils ne partaient pas des choses étranges leur arrivaient. Un est même allé plus loin, il a voulu la détruire pour en reconstruire une toute neuve, ça n'a jamais pu être fait. L'homme à tout d'un coup changé d'avis sans qu'on ne comprenne pourquoi. Et il ne voulait plus en entendre parler. »

« Nous aimerions la voir » déclara Rosalie curieuse de savoir ce qu'il y avait vraiment à l'intérieur.

« Bien, dans ce cas suivez moi »

L'agent pris sa voiture et le groupe le suivit avec le 4x4. La propriété se situait en bordure des limites du territoire des Cullen et des Quileutes. Tout comme pour accéder à la villa des vampire, il y avait une petite montée puis un tournant avant que la demeure se dévoile aux yeux des visiteurs.

Se présentait à eux un mini manoir d'un étage avec un style bien anglais, qui lui donnait un air plutôt coquet. Les murs étaient fait de briques rouges, il y avait un petit porche juste devant la porte d'entrée, les vitres étaient assez grandes ce qui laisser pensé qu'il y avait assez de luminosité dans les pièces.

La famille Cullen eut tout de suite un coup de cœur.

« Ah oui effectivement je peux comprendre pourquoi elle a tant plu » apprécia Rosalie qui dévorait du regard la bâtisse.

« On dirait un petit bout d'Angleterre » dit Harry avec un sourire nostalgique

« Elle a aussi une très belle vue » commenta Jasper en pointant du doigt l'espace dégagé qui permettait de voir l'océan Pacifique.

« Ayaaahaa ! » fit Teddy tout excité de sa voix aiguë dans les bras du vampire.

« On dirait que ça lui plaît » sourit le sorcier « Et toi Scorpius qu'elle est ta première impression ? » demanda t il ensuite tournant son attention vers l'enfant dans ses bras.

Le bébé blond se contenta de le regarder sans comprendre ce qu'il disait.

« Tu as vu la maison poussin ? » interrogea t il en faisant en sorte que le petit suive son doigt et regarde la demeure.

Scorpius la regarda quelques secondes avant de reporter son intérêt sur le jeune homme.

« Ça ne t'intéresse pas plus que ça on dirait » commenta t il en souriant.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il eut une réaction. L'enfant en voyant son protecteur sourire l'imita puis chercha du regard son frère pour lui dire :

« Bah ! »

« Tu joueras avec lui tout à l'heure, on va d'abord voir ce qu'il y a un l'intérieur » lui dit il en lui faisant un bisous sur une de ses joues rondes.

Sans surprise le fait que la maison n'ait pas été aéré faisait que ça sentait fortement le refermé et qu'il y avait pas mal de poussières. Teddy qui avait l'odorat le plus sensible éternua plusieurs fois à peine une minute à l'intérieur. Profitant de la distraction de l'agent immobilier complètement hypnotisé par la beauté de Rosalie, Harry conjura pour ses deux enfants des masques de protection afin que la visite ne leur soit pas pénible.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater la maison n'a pas été habité depuis un très long moment. » annonça le vendeur tout en marchand pour leur présenter les différentes pièces du rez de chaussé.

« Les pièces sont plutôt grandes, ça demandera des travaux mais on sent vraiment le potentiel que recel cette bâtisse. » commenta Rosalie.

« Quand est ce qu'elle a été construite ? » demanda le sorcier

« Oh, je dirai aux alentours du 19ème siècle. » répondit le professionnel

« Faites attention où vous mettez les pieds, peut être qu'à certains endroits le sol n'est plus très fiable » les avertit il toujours en passant d'une pièce à une autre.

Le griffondor qui était un peu à l'arrière pour bien admirer chaque pièce qu'il traversait, s'arrêta brusquement quand il crut voir quelque chose. Serrant plus près de lui Scorpius, il s'avança doucement vers le coin de la pièce qui était légèrement dans l'ombre, le sens en alerte en cas de danger.

Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas de ce qu'il avait cru voir, il ne vit rien. Perplexe, il fronça des sourcils avant de hausser des épaules et de faire demi tour pour s'en aller.

« Tu penses qu'il m'a vu ? »

Ça fit de nouveau arrêter net le brun qui se retourna brusquement cette fois sa baguette à la main.

A travers le mur sans vraiment en sortir se tenaient deux enfants fantômes, qui portait un regard curieux sur le sorcier et le bébé qu'il avait dans ses bras.

« S'il ne te vois pas, il t'entend bien en tout cas, est ce qu'il vient de tirer une baguette ?. »

Harry se détendit.

« Je vous entends aussi bien que je vous vois. » déclara t il avec un petit sourire « Donc c'est vous qui semez la terreur dans cette maison ? »

« Oh Merlin, il faut que j'aille prévenir maman. » dit l'un en partant précipitamment.

« Ne me laisse pas toute seule avec lui » gémit l'autre, avant de se tourner de nouveau avec hésitation vers le jeune homme. « Vous n'allez pas nous faire du mal, n'est ce pas ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas mon attention » rassura t il « Vous êtes combien à vivre ici ? »

Prenant un peu plus d'assurance, mais en lançant tout de même toujours des regards suspicieux la petite fille répondit

« Il y a ma mère, mon frère et moi. Toi qui es tu ? »

« Je suis Harry Potter et le petit que tu vois c'est Scorpius »

« C'est ton enfant ? » demanda t elle avec curiosité tout en s'approchant doucement

« Oui » sourit il « Et toi comment t'appelles tu ? »

« Cassandre. » dit une autre voix plus adulte cette fois.

Se dressait devant les deux vivants, une femme fantôme habillée à la mode de la fin du XIX ème siècle.

« Mon fils Anatole m'a averti de la présence d'un sorcier dans ces lieux, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serai vous. » commença la dame avant de faire une belle révérence « My Lord, c'est un très grand honneur de vous rencontrer. Les enfants, saluez comme il se doit le Maître de la Mort. »

 **OoooOoooO**

Rosalie et Jasper qui étaient quelques pièces plus loin se figèrent quand ils surprirent les paroles de la voix étrangère.

« Y aurait il un problème ? » s'enquit l'agent immobilier.

« Non du tout » rétorqua précipitamment la vampire « Nous sommes juste encore sous le choc de cette magnifique demeure, chaque pièce est une surprise. »

« Oui tout à fait. » acquiesça l'empathe « Je pense qu'Harry vit la même chose. Je vais aller le chercher pour ne pas qu'on s'attarde pendant des heures ici. »

 **OoooOoooO**

« Redressez vous, comment savez vous qui je suis ? »

« My Lord tout le monde sait qui vous êtes, du moins ceux qui sont dans l'entre deux. Même ceux qui ne vous ont jamais rencontré auparavant peuvent vous identifier, votre magie nous appelle. »

Le sorcier laissa échapper un soupire résigné, avant de hocher la tête :

« Je vois. Je ne maîtrise pas encore très bien ma magie. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. »

« Oh mais vous ne nous déranger nullement, au contraire ! » s'exclama le fantôme « Mais permettez moi de me présenter, je suis lady Catherine mais vous pouvez m'appeler lady Cathy et se sont mes enfant Anatole mon fils aîné, il a 10 ans... enfin il avait 10 ans et ma fille Cassandre 8 ans. Vous comptez vous installer ici ? »

« C'était le projet, mais je comprendrai parfaitement que vous ne vouliez pas. L'agent immobilier nous a dit que plusieurs propriétaires avaient du renoncer à habiter ici. »

« Il était hors de question que des moldus viennent s'installer dans Ma maison ! Je ne leur pardonnerai jamais ce qu'ils nous ont fait. Par contre ma famille serait ravie d'avoir votre compagnie et celle de vos semblables ici. » finit la femme en souriant à la perspective d'avoir du monde.

« Harry ? » s'enquit Jasper en entrant prudemment dans la pièce.

« Jasper, j'ai découvert qui faisait peur aux anciens propriétaires. Je te présente lady Catherine et ses deux enfants Anatole et Cassandre . » présenta le brun

Le vampire tourna son regard vers les créatures transparentes :

« Des fantômes ? » s'écria t il surpris

« Un vampire ? » s'écrièrent à leur tour Anatole et Cassandre

« Eh bien my Lord vous savez vous entourez de personne digne de votre rang » félicita la mère. « Bien qu'à une époque je n'aurai peut être pas dis la même chose » confessa t elle ensuite.

« Oh le bébé il a changé la couleur de ses cheveux ? » s'étonna le petite fille en le pointant du doigt

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda Rosalie quand elle fit son entrée

« Où est l'agent ? » questionna Harry

« Dans le jardin, je lui ai dis qu'on voulait se concerter un peu pour savoir si on prenait la maison ou pas. » lui indiqua t elle.

« Notre cher frère à fait la connaissance des fauteurs de trouble » informa Jasper

« Des fantômes ? »

« Bah ! »

« Scorpius semble fasciné par vous, il n'a cessé de vous dévisager » s'amusa le sorcier

« Harry quelle est cette histoire du maître de la mort que l'on a entendu ? » interrogea la vampire qui ne voulait pas qu'on s'éloigne de la raison de sa venue.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler pour le moment Rosie. »

La jeune femme voulut rétorquer mais l'empathe l'en dissuada d'un regard, son petit frère n'était visiblement pas d'humeur à faire des confidences.

« Alors vous allez venir vivre ici ou pas ? » demanda Anatole

« Je n'ai pas tout visité mais il est vrai que cette maison me plaît beaucoup. » dit le sorcier content qu'on change de sujet de conversation.

« N'hésitez plus my Lord nous serons très heureux d'avoir votre compagnie et celle de votre famille ici. » insista lady Cathy

« Qu'en pensez vous ? » s'enquit le griffondor en se tournant vers les deux vampires.

« Si ce que j'ai entendu est vrai, que les moldus ne sont pas les bienvenue ici... tu sais déjà quelle est ma réponse et pourquoi. » répondit malicieusement Rosalie

« Je pense qu'on a tous eu un coup de cœur devant cette maison et puis si en plus on nous accueille à bras ouverts, pourquoi refuser ? » avança le vampire

« Bien... Je pense qu'il ne reste plus qu'à annoncer la bonne nouvelle à l'agent immobilier. » conclut Harry sous les hourra des fantômes.

« Quand lady Huguette et lady Annette vont savoir ça, elles vont être vertes de jalousie » déclara joyeusement lady Cathy.

 **OoooOoooO**

Le temps de signer les papiers de vente, de faire le ménage et les travaux dans la maison, environs trois semaines s'étaient écoulées. Les vampires profitaient de la nuit, quand Harry et les petits dormaient pour retaper la bâtisse. Alice passait des heures avec Rosalie, Esmée et Cathy à regarder sur internet les différentes couleurs de peinture, de papier peint ou encore le type de bois pour le plancher.

Pour les vampires faire cette activité leur donnaient l'impression d'être comme les autres familles, comme les humains. A une période de la vie les enfants quittaient le nid de leur parents pour voler de leurs propres ailes. C'était ce qu'était en train de faire Harry d'une certaine manière. Le fait qu'il soit papa et que maintenant il décide de s'installer ailleurs, leur donnait le sentiment de vivre une vie normale. Une vie qu'ils avaient perdu mais qu'ils pouvaient vivre par procuration.

La famille Cullen n'était pas amer de son statut mais il était vrai que sentir la vie autour de soi les faisait se sentir plus à l'aise, mieux.

Un après midi, pendant que les deux bébés dormaient dans la nouvelle maison sous la surveillance d'Emmett et Edward, Harry avait eu envie de sortir se promener un peu. Allant un peu au hasard, il sentit bientôt une autre présence avec lui.

« Ce serai l'occasion appropriée pour m'attaquer, tu sais ? Cette fois ci je n'ai pas de gamin dans les bras pour te freiner. » dit il à haute voix en tournant sa tête sur le côté.

A plusieurs mètres de lui se tenait un immense loup argenté, qui le fixait depuis un moment. La réflexion du sorcier sembla l'agacer car il retroussa un instant ses babines avant de coucher ses oreilles en arrière et couiner.

« Je ne connais pas bien encore les limites de démarcations de chacun des territoires, ai je par mégarde empiété sur le territoire quileute ? »

L'animal l'observa un instant avant de secouer la tête.

« Tant mieux. Et le fait que nous nous rencontrions est du hasard ou tu m'espionnes depuis un moment sans que je ne le sache ? »

La bête retroussa de nouveau ses babines puis se calma.

« Hum, la première option on dirait. Tu es quelqu'un de bien trop distingué pour tomber aussi bas, n'est ce pas ? » demanda le sorcier malicieusement « Absolument rien à voir avec l'imprégnation et tout ça ? »

La réaction du loup se fit plus agressive cette fois.

« Très bien très bien, je vois que malgré les semaines écoulées tu es toujours aussi chatouilleux sur ce sujet. » dit le griffondor en levant les mains en signe de paix.

Haussant les épaules, le jeune décida de continuer son chemin sans plus un regard pour l'indien métamorphosé. Il avait envie de se détendre pas de s'amuser à comprendre le langage lupin. Il cacha son sourire cependant quand il entendit des pas discrets le suivre.

Harry se dirigea vers le haut d'une falaise et s'assit pour admirer la mer et sentir l'air marin fouetter son visage. Derrière lui assis sur ses pattes arrières se tenait le loup, qui observait le dos de celui dont il s'était imprégné.

Paul était pour le moment fatigué de lutter, ça faisait des semaines qu'il se refusait d'aller voir ou prendre indirectement des nouvelles du jeune homme. Son obstination ne l'avait nullement aidé au contraire il en était tombé malade. Il avait fallu le simple aperçu de ce visage pâle dans les rues de Forks à quelques mètres de lui, pour qu'il sente un bien être l'envahir. Surtout que son imprégné semblait en bonne forme, il avait le sourire et s'amusait à chatouiller l'enfant aux cheveux colorés.

Sam l'avait prévenu de même que Quil, il ne servait à rien d'être têtu son loup serait toujours plus fort que lui. Des qu'il avait accepté qu'il pouvait se changer en cet animal, il avait également accepté les désavantages que cela pouvaient procurer.

La magie. Tout ça à cause de la magie, à cause du fait qu'il soit le premier de sa ligné à se transformer. Les membres du conseil étaient venus le voir plus tard et lui avaient dit que s'il était différent des autres, c'était parce qu'il y avait sûrement une raison. La magie ou la nature n'avait pas la même logique que les humains et lorsqu'elles agissaient c'était soit pour leur bien soit parce qu'elles devaient leur donner une leçon de vie.

Quel bien un homme pourrait il lui apporter ? Il avait toujours été attiré par les femmes. Du moins, jusqu'à maintenant, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Harry. Paul ne ressentait pas encore de désir sexuel pour le jeune homme, car ce dernier n'avait pas encore établit quel type de relation il voudrait avoir avec lui. Dans cette incertitude, son loup l'avait poussé à rechercher la présence du brun.

Le sorcier avait eu raison, il l'avait déjà espionné de loin. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il assumait au contraire ça l'énervait de se comporter ainsi. Le quileute se reconnaissait pas, il n'avait jamais été comme ça, même avec les filles.

Intérieurement il eu un sourire amer. Paul savait qu'avec les femmes il avait été odieux en général, est ce que la nature le punissait pour son comportement ? Une avait cependant attiré un peu plus son attention que les autres, Rachel Black la sœur de Jacob. Ils n'étaient jamais allés plus loin que quelques baisers, mais il avait ressentit plus pour elle que pour n'importe qu'elle autre fille.

Aujourd'hui la jeune femme avait quitté la réserve pour faire des études à l'université. Ils n'avaient pas gardé contact.

Harry se redressa :

« Il se fait tard, je dois rentrer les petits ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller et s'ils ne me voient pas ça va être la panique. » lui dit il avant de passer devant lui.

Paul le raccompagna jusqu'à sa nouvelle maison. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Elle était jolie et simple.

« Merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie sur le chemin. Peut être à bientôt » salua le sorcier.

En rentrant chez lui ce soir là, son loup était très content du moment qu'il avait partagé avec son imprégné et l'indien lui se sentait apaisé. Il avait même le sourire aux lèvres ce que lui fit remarquer Jared.

« Quoi ? Je n'ai plus le droit d'être de bonne humeur maintenant ? » s'agaça t il.

« Rooh si même te faire un compliment te mets dans cet état ! » s'exaspéra son ami.

Sam fut moins dupe et se contenta de hocher la tête avant de continuer de parler avec Embry.

Deux jours plus tard, instinctivement Paul sut que son imprégné irait se balader au même endroit que la dernière fois. Il se transforma en loup et à la même heure que la dernière fois attendit que le visage pâle se présente.

Harry fut surpris de le revoir :

« Bonjour, je ne savais pas que tu passais régulièrement par ici. Est ce encore dû au hasard ? »

La question agaça le quileute, ce qui fit retrousser les babines du loup.

 _ **« Ne peut il pas prendre les choses telles qu'elles viennent sans poser de questions inutiles ?! »**_

« Je vois que c'est toujours un sujet tabou. » constata le sorcier en reprenant sa route.

Et comme la dernière fois, ils s'assirent au haut de la falaise. Harry devant et Paul quelque pas derrière, tous les deux silencieux à observer le paysage.

Cette routine s'établit d'elle même, un jour sur deux les deux hommes se retrouvait à mi chemin pour ensuite marcher ensemble jusqu'à la falaise. L'indien toujours sous forme de loup et le sorcier lui parlant de temps en temps sans attendre de véritable réponse, se basant juste sur le langage corporel de l'animal.

Au fil des jours, Paul se rapprocha de l'autre jeune homme pour finir par s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« On se sent courageux ? Le complexe d'infériorité est passé ? » taquina le griffondor

Cette remarque eut le don de faire constater à l'indien qu'effectivement sa démarche donnait l'impression qu'il avait un problème de valeur et ça le fit grogner. Pas contre son imprégné mais contre lui même. Il criait depuis des jours à son honneur de quileute bafoué d'être lié à un homme et face à lui il ne se comportait pas en dominant. Exactement ce qu'il avait redouté. Il était pitoyable.

Extérieurement, ses oreilles se couchèrent en arrière et bien qu'il tourna sa tête en direction de son voisin sa gestuelle et ses grognements n'avaient rien d'agressifs. Ce que sembla également constater le sorcier qui rigola.

« T'inquiète pas va, ça restera entre nous. Si tu savais le nombre de fois que j'ai dis quelque chose et que j'ai fais son contraire. » lui dit il.

Après quelques minutes de silence, sa voix s'éleva de nouveau :

« Tu sais moi non plus je ne suis pas ravie de cette situation. » commença t il le regard dirigé vers l'horizon océanique « J'ai passé une grande partie de ma vie à agir pour le bien des autres. Et par les autres je ne parle pas de ma famille. Je n'avais pas le choix. Agir de façon égoïste aurait eu des conséquences catastrophiques. Pendant longtemps mon droit à la vie relevait de l'option et ma mort à un jeune âge pratiquement de la certitude. J'ai eu de la chance, je suis en vie et celui qui voulait l'éternité est mort.

Maintenant que je peux vivre plus sereinement, on m'annonce que la vie que je souhaite n'est pas à ma porté ou si elle est , ce sera avec une personne aussi enthousiaste que moi d'être à mes côtés. Je ne connais pas ton histoire mais de nous deux parfois je me demande sincèrement qui est le plus malchanceux des deux. »

Le ton n'avait recelait aucune colère, juste de la résignation. Ce fut sans doute ce qui permit à Paul de ne pas prendre la mouche, il se savait de nature très susceptible. Pourtant au lieu de s'énerver cette fois comme il avait l'habitude de faire, il préféra méditer sur ce que son imprégné avait dit. Sa vie avait été menacé ? Par qui ? Cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant que la personne était morte, mais un désir de plonger ses crocs dans celui qui avait fait du mal à son imprégné le démangea.

Puis le fait aussi qu'il ne se soit concentré que sur sa petite personne. Il était enfant unique, il n'avait pas vraiment appris à penser aux autres avant lui. De plus son enfance et son adolescence l'avaient vite forcé à être indépendant à ne compter que sur lui même.

Le soir quand Paul fut chez lui, il repensa encore à ces paroles. Malchanceux. Harry se considérait comme malchanceux avec lui et son loup tout comme lui furent peinés de l'avoir entendu dire ça.

L'animal plus que l'humain, car ce dernier acceptait encore mal la situation.

 **OoooOoooO**

« Bon je pense qu'il est temps de mettre en place les barrières » annonça le sorcier

« Oui cette dernière touche et tout sera entièrement fini. On a fait du beau travail » commenta Alice qui était dehors avec le reste de la famille à contempler la maison.

Ils avaient su redonné un coup de jeune à la demeure, elle était devenue vraiment magnifique. Des fleurs avaient été mises sur le rebord des fenêtres, le jardin avait été redessiné et entièrement refait, des murs avaient été cassé puis reconstruit, la fonction de certaines pièces changée, en somme une véritable transformation.

Harry sourit à son nouveau chez lui. La cohabitation avec les fantômes se passait très bien, les enfants aimaient faire voler les jouets des bébés pour les amuser et Cathy faisait souvent la conversation à Esmée. Elles s'étaient trouvé de nombreux points communs. Le griffondor avait pu faire également la connaissance d'autres fantômes vivants aux alentours, qui s'étaient fait un devoir de venir le saluer. Ce fut assez étrange de voir autant de créatures transparentes autour de lui, mais tous avaient été aimables et chaleureux toujours prêts à raconter le jour de leur mort. C'était un sujet qui les passionnait inlassablement.

« Scorpius il va falloir être gentil je vais te passer à grand mère Esmée pour un petit moment. »

Encore une fois le bébé ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille quand il se sentit déplacer vers d'autres bras.

« Non, non petit prince tu ne commences pas à pleurer. Regarde je reste devant toi je ne suis pas loin, tu me vois. » rassura le sorcier.

Le petit blond commençait à geindre mais sans véritablement être convaincant. Il regardait le jeune homme en face de lui cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il voulait lui transmettre. Il lui tendit donc ses bras pour qu'il le porte, mais le plus grand refusa en secouant la tête et lui parla à nouveau doucement.

« Tu n'aimes pas être dans mes bras Scorpius ? » demanda Esmée

Le bébé fut déconcentré dans sa manœuvre de quitter ce qui l'empêchait d'aller vers la personne qu'il souhaitait. Il regarda la dame qui le portait avec un regard à la fois implorant, curieux et agacé.

Le griffondor profita de cette brève distraction pour sortir sa baguette et l'élever dans les airs. Les fantômes étaient également dehors personne ne devait être à l'intérieur quand il érigerait les protections.

 **OoooOoooO**

A La Push, les métamorphes sentirent tous une vibration dans l'atmosphère. Leur instinct ne signalait rien de dangereux mais qu'il y avait bien quelque chose qui se passait pas très loin d'eux. Même les membres du conseil furent sensible à ce léger changement. Tous regardèrent un peu dans toutes les directions pour savoir d'où ça provenait.

Ce fut Paul qui réagit le premier, ce qu'ils sentaient et ce qui résonnait en lui c'était de la magie qui se manifestait à un haut niveau. Son loup exultait de joie en sentant cette présence familière.

Harry.

Laissant ce qu'il était en train de faire, le jeune indien se précipita vers la forêt sans plus attendre. Il fut vite suivit par la meute qui en le voyant partir à toute vitesse avait été intrigué et inquiète. Bientôt huit loups gigantesques galopaient entre les arbres, leurs pattes touchant à peine le sol.

 _ **« Paul sais tu ce qui se passe ? »**_ demanda Sam

 _ **« Non, mais je sais c'est Harry qui fait ça. C'est sa magie. »** _

_**« Vraiment ! »**_ s'écria Jared _**« Bordel il ne bluffait pas quand il disait que sa magie était puissante, alors ? »**_

 _ **« Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression qu'Harry racontait des craques sur quoique ce soit »**_ fit remarquer Seth

 _ **« Oh mais toi tu ne vois le mal chez personne, tout le monde est b**_ **e** _ **au**_ **e** _ **t gentil dans**_ _ **ton monde »**_ rebiffa t il.

 _ **« Hey ! Ne fais pas passer mon frère pour un simple d'esprit »**_ grogna Leah

 _ **« Et l'autre qui se voile la face »**_

La louve voulut mordre son camarade en signe de représailles mais fut arrêté dans son élan par Sam.

 _ **« Ça suffit ! On arrive bientôt vous vous chamaillerez plus tard. »**_

La famille Cullen se tourna vers eux quand ils apparurent, l'expression de surprise inscrite sur le visage sauf pour Rosalie qui fit tout de suite la tête.

« Non mais qu'est ce qu'ils nous veulent maintenant ? » s'agaça t elle, tout en tenant bien contre elle Teddy.

« Rien » lui répondit Edward « Ils sont juste attirés par la magie d'Harry. »

Le dôme que le sorcier venait de mettre en place s'illumina de plusieurs couleurs. Toutes les personnes ou créatures présentes pouvaient sentir son pouvoir les traverser comme pour les identifier avant de s'éloigner et rejoindre le dôme. Teddy criait d'excitation de voir des vagues colorés se dessiner sur cette voûte. Scorpius lui était hypnotisé et avait oublié de pleurer.

On avait le sentiment que la magie et la nature se retrouvaient et ne faisaient plus qu'un. Puis un vent assez puissant s'éleva, lady Cathy et ses enfants froncèrent des sourcils en regardant le griffondor.

« Harry ? » s'inquiéta Carlisle

« Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas, mais reculer tout de même un peu. » avertit il.

Un chant se fit entendre dans les airs, pour les loups c'était comme si leur Mère communiquait avec eux et tous lui répondirent par un hurlement.

« Merde ! » cria le jeune Lord.

Il comprenait qu'il ne maîtrisait plus sa magie. Dumbledore l'avait prévenu que ça risquait d'arriver, qu'à force de repousser l'échéance elle pouvait décider à sa place quand elle allait voudrait se manifester pleinement.

« Harry! » l'interpella Edward. Le vampire voulut aller vers lui mais il fut repoussé par une violente bourrasque.

« N'approchez pas ! Reculez mais surtout n'approchez pas »

« Mais que se passe t il ? » demanda Emmett

« Notre Lord n'avait pas encore pris pleinement possession de ses pouvoirs. » expliqua calmement lady Catherine « Maintenant c'est ce qui se produit ».

La baguette toujours levée en l'air et l'expression concentrée, le griffondor refusa de céder à la panique ou de se laisser dominer par cette vague de pouvoir qui s'abattait sur lui. Il pensa à ses deux garçons qui ne devaient pas être blessés dans le procédé.

Mais il avait beau avoir une volonté de fer, ses genoux commencèrent à fléchir sous la pression. Il renforça le plus possible ses barrières mentales pour n'être pas envahie par différentes visions.

Sa magie l'appelait. Si les autres avaient suivit les instruction du sorcier, Paul ne se sentait pas concerné. La magie de son imprégné l'appelait et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Sans plus d'hésitation malgré les cris des membres de sa meute et plus particulièrement de Sam, le loup argenté bondit vers le jeune homme.

Arriver jusqu'à lui ne fut pas une mince affaire, le vent ou peut être était ce la magie rendait son avancée difficile. Harry avait déjà un genoux à terre. Quand il fut enfin près de lui, il constata le regard absent de son imprégné, il était dans une sorte de transe. Paul se demandait maintenant qu'il était là ce qu'il devait faire. En regardant autour de lui, il voyait que la magie se déchaînait. Les vampires tout comme les loups s'étaient considérablement éloignés et certains arbres menaçaient de tomber.

Le métamorphe constata également que la communication télépathique avec le reste de la meute était coupée, ce qui l'inquiéta. Il fallait que ce qui était en train de se passer s'arrête, ça allait sans aucun doute attirer l'attention des humains. Se fiant à son instinct et ne voyant pas ce qu'il pouvait bien faire d'autre, le loup mordit l'épaule du sorcier.

Le regard vert se fit d'un coup plus vivant, mais une seconde plus tard les deux hommes furent cloués au sol par la magie autour d'eux qui les transperça pour se loger dans leur corps. Ça ne dura peut être qu'une minute, peut être un petit peu moins pour le monde extérieur, mais pour les concernés plusieurs heures venaient de s'écouler.

Paul avait repris forme humaine sans qu'il ne le veuille, ses muscles étaient endoloris et il avait la tête qui tournait. Il avait vraiment le sentiment qu'un rouleau compresseur lui était passé dessus. Son regard se porta sur le corps étendu à quelques pas de lui.

Harry.

Le quileute se rapprocha en rampant péniblement vers son imprégné, qui était allongé sur le ventre. Avec difficulté, il parvint à le retourner. Le sorcier n'avait aucune blessure grave apparente, la morsure avait été guéri, il n'y avait plus que du sang séché sur le tee shirt. Cependant l'inertie du corps inquiéta tout de même Paul, qui pour être sûr que le jeune homme était juste inconscient posa sa tête au niveau du cœur. Un soupire de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il entendit les battements réguliers.

C'était la première fois qu'il touchait son imprégné et il n'avait pas envie de se détacher de lui tout de suite. D'une parce qu'il avait vraiment mal partout et de deux parce qu'il se sentait bien près de lui à entendre les battements rassurant de son cœur. L'indien n'avait pas non plus envie de réfléchir sur ce qu'il était en train de faire, quand il resserra sa poigne autour du corps se trouvant sous le sien.

Ce petit moment fut vite brisé par l'arrivée des vampires et des loups qui se précipitèrent sur eux.

Naturellement pour savoir si tout les deux allaient bien, il fallait les séparer ce qui ne plut pas au loup de Paul qui grogna à travers lui.

« On ne cherche pas à lui faire du mal mon frère, juste à vérifier si tout va bien. » lui expliqua calmement Sam

Lady Cathy qui s'était rapprochée en même temps que les autres, cherchait frénétiquement du regard quelque chose sur le corps d'Harry. Puis un sourire s'illumina sur son visage, quand doucement elle poussa sur le côté les mèches sur le front du sorcier.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » s'alarma Alice, en remarquant l'étrange tatouage.

« Ça, c'est la représentation des reliques. Le Maître de la Mort est officiellement complet. » annonça t elle avec une pointe d'orgueil.

 **To be continued..**

* * *

Il y a un léger coup de speed entre Harry et Paul, vous ne trouvez pas ? C'est l'impression que j'ai eu mais en même temps je laisse s'écouler plusieurs semaines avant qu'ils ne se revoient. Enfin, je ne sais pas, vous pourrez toujours me donner votre avis à ce niveau. Effectivement, il n'y a pas eu de Bella dans ce chapitre ni des nouvelles d'Angleterre mais je suis un peu malade et je me sentais pas la force de faire un chapitre plus long. J'espère tout de même que celui ci vous aura plu ^^.

 **Prochainement** : hum Paul/Harry évidement, bon c'est sûr des nouvelles d'Angleterre et..vous verrez bien car je ne sais pas si je le mettrai dans le chapitre suivant ^^

* * *

Réponses aux reviews

 **Guest** : Contente que mes explications t'es plu j'avais un peu peur que ce soit un peu tiré par les cheveux lol. Et non Bella ne peut pas avoir un accident bien que beaucoup comme toi aimeraient le voir disparaître ^^.

 **Noah** : Je ne sais pas si la relation Harry/Paul sera épique. Dans ce chapitre c'est plutôt tranquille mais je peux t'assurer qu'il y aura parfois des désaccords. Si tu lis bien entre les lignes je laisse souvent des indices, mais chuuuute ^^.


End file.
